


My Girl

by Swoooning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Google translate was created to you read this fanfic, Growing Up Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Virginity, Minor Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Some Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoooning/pseuds/Swoooning
Summary: Pieck, a menor de todos, a mais adorável, a mais encantadora. Algo havia mudado dentro dele ainda naquele primeiro dia da biblioteca, a maneira como a menina conseguiu conquistar sua afeição sem nenhum esforço ou pretensão foi simplesmente poderosa, porem os sentimentos de antes eram totalmente diferentes dos de agora.Como havia conseguido derrubar tão facilmente as muralhas que ele construiu e se infiltrar de forma tão constante em seus pensamentos? Justo ele que sempre se achou tão esperto.Bagunçava com cabeça dele, era a única que poderia lhe trazer paz em meio ao caos. Em uma visão de êxtase, a garota se encontrava deitada na cama, com os lençóis finos cobrindo sua nudez e o luar banhando seu corpo, entre quatro paredes eles eram infinitos.Zeke nunca fez nada por ninguém, mas abdicaria de tudo por ela, por isso o melhor era ir embora.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Capitulo 1 - Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLikeBeouf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLikeBeouf/gifts).



> Primeiramente quero agradecer a leitora minha outra fanfic, iLikeBeouf, que mandou mensagens de incentivo me fazendo querer sentar e escrever depois de muito tempo. Desculpe, eu não esqueci do Shin e da Noi, é que eu simplesmente fiquei criando uma fanfic nova na minha cabeça, não pude me controlar.
> 
> ZekexPieck é meu segundo ship preferido da obra e o único que ainda tenho esperanças de acontecer no cenário atual do mangá, e graças a adaptação do anime eu estou simplesmente viciada neles.

****

**841**

Seu pai nunca a incentivou a entrar para o Programa de Guerreiros, diferente de seus colegas, o homem não tinha tal ambição para a filha "Vá para a escola, estude, tenha uma vida tranquila e um trabalho honesto", foi o que ele disse quando ela surgiu com a ideia naquela tarde depois do oficial de Marley apresentar diante dos alunos da precária escola na zona de internamento a oportunidade de terem fama, prestigio, dinheiro e acima de tudo, se tornarem marleyanos honorários. Porém, tal perspectiva não sairia de sua cabeça mesmo que as ruas dentro daqueles muros não estivessem repletas de cartazes, não somente ela, mas seus parentes teriam o mesmo beneficio, foi isso que fez Pieck desejar se candidatar.  
Muito nova percebeu precisar ajudar seu pai, o homem que com o passar do tempo desenvolvia problemas de saúde e não muito futuramente ficaria impedido de cuidar da filha se permanecesse levando o corpo ao limite, Pieck viu isso acontecer com sua mãe, estava na beira da cama quando a mulher deu o suspiro final, e logo ocorreria o mesmo com seu pai se não pudesse impedir. Eram apenas os dois, a família foi trazida para Marley de um campo de eldianos no estrangeiro, os demais parentes ficaram para trás, Pieck estava enrolada em uma manta cor-de-rosa quando cruzou pela primeira vez o portão da zona de internamento e de início tudo parecia promissor, e foi nos primeiros anos. Se ao menos tivesse alguém para cuidar de seu pai, ajuda-lo a criar a filha, talvez o homem não se forçasse tanto.  
Quando ele assinou a autorização para a filha, e a acompanhou para a primeira etapa rezava para ela ser logo eliminada, o que não aconteceu. Pieck nunca o deixou ciente do verdadeiro objetivo por trás, mesmo após sua morte, o pai teria assistência do governo de Marley e não perderia os benefícios, era o melhor que uma criança conseguiria, eldianos não tinham muita expectativa de futuro, não era possível enriquecer, mesmo profissões prestigiadas se viam subjugadas e se tornar guerreiro era a única forma viável de ter conforto. Via com seus próprios olhos como os atuais guerreiros eram tratados pelo povo de Marley, exibindo suas braçadeiras carmins, notava que não só eles como seus parentes tinham mais fartura, quando passava alguma mulher com a cesta repleta de alimentos não precisava verificar a cor da braçadeira, era obvio que veria a estrela de nove pontas brilhando no céu de sangue.  
Ciente de suas habilidades e pontos-fracos, Pieck sabia que não iria ter chance em testes de aptidão física, por isso no dia do exame de intelecto ela foi com tudo, estando muito acima de qualquer outro.  
O grupo inicial era composto por dezenas de candidatos, e assim foram sendo eliminados gradualmente, agora não poderia contar somente com seu cérebro, correu o máximo que podia, tirou força de onde não sabia existir, treinou pontaria no tempo livre, até começou a ler sobre o patriotismo para enfiar na cabeça dos demais que fazia isso por Marley e somente por Marley.  
A primeira vez que viu Zeke foi quando o grupo tinha pouco mais de vinte, ele se apresentou a todos e disse ser o futuro portador do Titã Bestial, ela não ficou imune a admiração, o mesmo com os demais colegas, e conforme o grupo ficava menor ele se aproximava mais, talvez para não ter muito contato com aqueles que no final não serviriam para nada.

  
A primeira conversa veio dias depois, uma das vantagens de ser recruta era o acesso (limitado) a biblioteca do quartel de treinamento, a bibliotecária foi muito enfática no que ela poderia e o que não poderia ler, a seguindo pelos corredores e resmungando quando a menina parava diante de um livro que ela definitivamente não tinha autorização. Nunca a deixavam levar o livro, por isso todo dia lia um pouco antes de ir para casa, sentando em frente a uma janela, a vista da recepção, como a maioria dos livros que conseguia sendo curtos, às vezes lia todo o conteúdo de uma vez, às vezes a leitura era tão hipnotizante que só saia de lá na hora de fecharem, memorizando o título e numero da pagina para no dia seguinte ir direto naquele.  
Como aquele, que contava a respeito de um ladrão que encontrou uma lampada magica e agora um gênio lhe concedia três desejos. Porém, diante de um parágrafo sentiu-se observada, ou melhor, sentia que alguém estava realmente perto.  
Pieck olhou para cima, onde acima de sua cabeça estava um adolescente loiro, lendo com ela a aventura daquele ladrão honesto e sortudo.  
-Lembro de ler esse livro aqui quando era mais novo, acredito que foi esse mesmo livro-lhe concedeu um sorriso gentil diante do silêncio-Um dos meus preferidos. Está gostando?  
-Sim  
Pensou que ele iria ir embora, mas puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado.  
-Está biblioteca é muito boa, pena que você é a única que vem aqui  
-Meus colegas não parecem ser muito fãs de livros  
-Mas creio que você já faz valer por todos-colocou na mesa o livro que trazia consigo-Vem todos os dias  
-Eu já li todos os livros que tenho em casa, então...  
Sorriu sem graça, tanto por admitir seu entusiasmo, quanto por ele revelar notar sua presença constante ali.  
-Nunca vi o senhor aqui, na verdade  
-Só venho escolher o livro-mostrou a capa-dura azul, pelo título deveria ser algo histórico-Vou te contar uma coisa  
Quase que instintivamente se afastou quando ele foi se aproximando, mas não o fez, não queria parecer indelicada.  
-Quando você já tem uma vaga garantida como guerreiro, eles te deixam levar os livros para casa, e liberam qualquer livro, não ficam mais limitando nossas escolhas  
-Mesmo?-seus olhinhos negros brilharam, haviam tantos que ela adoraria ler  
Zeke abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foram interrompidos pela bibliotecária que apareceu ao lado da mesa, como sempre mal-humorada e os olhando com nojo, Zeke nutria um desprezo por ela tão grande quanto ela tinha por ele, mas precisava ser educado, então sorriu falsamente a sua presença.  
-Boa tarde Eugenia, cortou o cabelo?  
-Estamos fechando-ignorou Zeke, já o aturava havia muito tempo para saber quando ele era sarcástico  
-Já?-Pieck olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, ainda faltavam algumas horas  
-Sim, estou fechando e não posso deixar _vocês_ aqui-puxou o livro diante de Pieck, fechando-o pesadamente-E você, vai levar o quê?-perguntou à Zeke  
-Posso pegar minha mochila?-a pequena garota perguntou  
A rabugenta bufou, e deixando Zeke sentado sem aguardar uma resposta para a pergunta, foi até o balcão, tirando de lá a mochila surrada da menina, não a deixavam juntasla lá dentro por medo dela esconder algum livro.  
-Foi um prazer senhor Zeke-se levantou e fez uma breve despedida  
-Igualmente...-notou como ele ficou sem graça-Desculpe, eu sou horrível em nomes  
-Pieck, Pieck Finger  
-Pieck-gostou de como soava-Pode me chamar só de Zeke, ainda sou muito novo para o "senhor"  
Respondeu com um sorriso antes de ir embora, pegando sua mochila e seguindo os corredores até a saída, ouvindo seus passos ecoarem solitariamente pelos corredores bem iluminados, descia as escadas para o térreo quando ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção.  
-Pieck!  
Gelou entre um degrau e outro, nunca era bom alguém gritar seu nome naquele lugar, rebobinou qualquer coisa que tenha feito que pudesse ocasionar em uma punição, mas às vezes eles não precisavam de motivo. Olhou para trás cheia de receio, mas quem vinha era Zeke, carregando uma bolsa carteiro pendurada no ombro, com seus cabelos esvoaçando conforme ele pulava dois degraus de cada vez.  
-Aqui-revirou a bolsa até achar o livro purpura, entregando para a menina que não entendia o porque dele estar ali-Por favor, cuide dele, tem que devolver no final da semana  
A menina não se mexeu, apenas ficou encarando a capa onde o título brilhava em letras douradas.  
-Ei, não se preocupe-aproximou o livro mais ainda-Eu posso pegar os livros que quiser, e não tem nada que me impeça de deixar outra pessoa ler  
Pensou mais um pouco antes de pegar o livro, nunca foi uma pessoa muito expressiva, mas a linha de um sorriso trançou seus lábios.  
-Obrigada  
O guardou na mochila, entre seus cadernos e roupa extra que levava.  
-Está indo para zona de internamento?  
Afirmou com a cabeça.  
-Sozinha? Não deveria fazer isso, é perigoso  
Os outros candidatos sempre faziam questão de irem em grupo, atravessar Libério já era muito incomodo, sem eles se tornava uma prova de fogo, mas ela não conseguia resistir a biblioteca, pior era quando precisava fazer isso a noite, marchando em passos largos, o mais rápido que suas perninhas curtas conseguiam.  
-Vamos  
Seguiram lado a lado pelas ruas, era preciso certa prudencia, mas Pieck nunca se sentiu tão segura naquelas ruas como naquele dia, e com Zeke pela primeira vez não precisou ter medo, ele transmitia proteção, como um irmão mais velho muito legal que uma criança intimidada usa para se defender dos valentões.  
-Sei que é grosseiro perguntar isso a uma senhorita, mas quantos anos você tem?  
-Sete  
-Ah sim, então tem a mesma idade dos demais, sempre pensei que fosse mais jovem, porem parece mais madura que todos juntos  
-Acho que sim-corou levemente pelo elogio  
-Quero dizer, você então deve ter total ciência do que ser um guerreiro significa, e o que acontece quando portamos um titã  
-Tenho sim  
As frases de ambos eram ambíguas, e isso ficaria no ar para sempre, porque nenhum deles, hoje ou daqui a vários anos, iria se atrever a despir o real significado de suas palavras.  
-Que bom encontrar uma jovem que sabe o privilégio que é poder se tornar guerreiro  
Havia acabado de lhe conhecer, mas Pieck sentiu que ele não era totalmente sincero, não havia nada que denunciasse isso, suas palavras pareciam verdadeiras, ou era somente um rapaz que dês de cedo precisou aprender a ser muito convincente em suas mentiras.  
-É uma honra-a garota respondeu enquanto soprava um fio de cabelo que prendia em seus cílios  
Ficaram em silêncio até o final do percurso, Zeke sempre julgou que a idade que o governo escolhia para recrutar candidatos a guerreiros era muito prematura, crianças de sete anos não sabem o que isso significa, e em sua maioria eram ilusos pelos pais e forçados por eles para terem sucesso e vencerem a corrida a caminho da vitória, assim como aconteceu com ele, jovem demais para pensar em outra alternativa fora a que seus pais escolheram, ingenuo demais para perceber que ele poderia ter um destino diferente. Pieck realmente parecia saber, o que o fez se perguntar, o que levou aquela menina a querer morrer cedo e lutar uma guerra que não era dela.

No dia seguinte se viu incontinentemente a procura de Zeke enquanto treinava, estava curiosa, precisava admitir, ele sempre pareceu um rapaz legal, mesmo assim sua gentileza a havia surpreendido.  
-Está meio avoada hoje-Porco fez questão de salientar  
Treinamento de combate era o que Pieck menos gostava, não importava o quanto tentasse, nunca vencia, porque era todos no mínimo meio palmo mais altos que ela, sempre acabava no chão e estar suja de terra com os joelhos e cotovelos ralados em um dia de sol escaldante nunca a deixava de bom humor.  
-Posso ir ao banheiro?-ergueu o braço enquanto ainda estava caída após ser derrubada por Annie  
O homem serio e parrudo que os instruía no treino apenas acenou com a mão, a menina realmente precisava se refrescar, nunca gostou de calor, o verão a deixava molenga e nem mesmo as sombras das árvores aliviavam o ar abafado que era soprado pelo vendo fraco.  
Se arrastou pelos corredores até o vestiário, tomaria um banho se pudesse, mas precisaria resistir a tentação, por mais que as gotas escassas do chuveiro parecessem tentadoras. Se tivesse entrado no vestiário cinco segundos antes, não teria visto Zeke saindo da porta do lado do vestiário masculino, ele também a viu, e sorriu logo que a notou.  
-Oi Pieck-chan-a analisou dos pés a cabeça, pingava de suor e seus joelhos ralados indicava que a haviam colocado para alguma atividade que não foi muito agradável-Dia puxado?  
-Luta não é meu treinamento preferido  
-Preciso admitir que o meu também não, eu treino no pátio leste, suponho que seria muito desanimador para os candidatos me verem levando uma surra dos meus superiores  
Tentou ver através de suas expressões se ele estava brincando ou não, parecia não condizente com Zeke não ser nada menos que bom em tudo o que fazia. Um pensamento chegou a sua mente, a fazendo arfar levemente.  
-Pode esperar um instante? Já volto  
Entrou correndo no vestiário feminino, deixando Zeke parado a aguardando no corredor, sorrindo em como ela parecia fofa ao mostrar um pouco de emoção naquele rostinho cansado. Retornou rapidamente, como o prometido, segurando o livro como um escudo diante do peito, o estendeu em meio a uma reverência.  
-Obrigada pelo livro, eu realmente apreciei muito poder ler em casa  
-Já terminou?-recebeu o objeto-Devo ter levado dois dias inteiros lendo  
-É que eu não consegui dormir até terminar-corou  
-Você lê muito para alguém da sua idade  
-Não é como se tivesse muita coisa legal para fazer fora daqui  
-Então-lhe direcionou um sorriso jovial-Quais seriam seus três desejos?  
-Meus desejos?  
A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, pensou que fosse apenas algo para ser deixado no ar, mas o loiro a ficou encarando aguardando uma resposta. "Desejo que meu pai seja saudável", "Desejo viver para ler todos os livros que eu quero", "Desejo...", não, não tinha mais nada, só queria duas coisas, nem usaria todos os pedidos, coisas simples, não estava pedindo muito.  
-Não sei, não pensei nisso-mentiu-Quais eram seus desejos?  
Por um segundo o rosto de Zeke perdeu o brilho, como se lembrasse de algo muito ruim, ou assim como ela percebesse que o que queria não iria se realizar. Na mesma rapidez ele se recompôs, voltando a sorrir.  
-Desejo que a Pieck-chan seja uma guerreira forte por suas próprias habilidades-afagou sua cabeça, não era possível bagunçar seus cabelos mais do que já estavam-Agora preciso ir e você também, e se alguém te derrubar não deixe de se levantar o mais rápido que conseguir  
-Sim, tchau sen...Zeke  
-Tchau, Pieck-chan

Mudar um habito era difícil, principalmente quando estava se sentindo muito realizada por burlar o esquema securitário da bibliotecária grosseira que logo que a viu ergueu a grossa sobrancelha grisalha.  
-Aqui novamente?  
Pieck franziu a testa, sem entender o que ela queria dizer, ia la diariamente, então acreditou que suas visitas já eram esperadas.  
-Li rápido demais  
Se virou rapidamente, dando um pulo pela voz inesperada que surgiu atrás de si, Zeke conseguia ser sorrateiro quando queria.  
-Vai levar mais hoje?  
-Claro que sim-sua resposta foi feita olhando para a menina a sua frente, que logo entendeu o que ele queria dizer  
Andava pelos corredores com a bibliotecária em seu encalço, propositalmente tocando a capa dos livos nas estantes que sabia que não poderia ler, recebendo uma bronca, mas não se importando, logo atrás, Zeke recolhia aqueles que ela tocou, e para disfarçar, enquanto Pieck se sentou no lugar de sempre com um livro qualquer, Zeke largou no balcão a pilha de livros.  
-Pra que tantos?  
-Sou um leitor fervoroso, Eugenia  
Precisou contar uma risada ao ouvir a resposta que ele deu, mas Pieck estava de costas, passando os olhos pelas linhas sem ler. Ao sair da biblioteca algum tempo depois, bem menos do que costumava ficar, foi até o pátio leste, onde estava certa de encontra-lo, fumando, com sua bolsa ao lado que parecia bem pesada.  
-Obrigada mais uma vez-se sentou ao seu lado, guardando os livros na própria mochila quando ele os entregou  
-Quando quiser-se levantou e jogou o cigarro no chão, o apagando com a sola da bota-Vamos?  
Sua mochila estava tão pesada que ao colocar nas costas quase caiu para trás, recusando a oferta de Zeke para carrega-la até o gueto, voltaram juntos para a zona de internamento, e os dias restantes ela voltou com o grupo de cadetes, não precisava mais ir à biblioteca, tinha sua própria lista de leitura a aguardando em casa.

**842**

Um ano se passou com os dois realizando seu 'trafico' literário, criando estrategias para despistar a bibliotecária que notou a falta de visitas da garota a biblioteca, sempre surgindo com o loiro que levava uma grande pilha de livros, e após a criança ler quase nada também ia embora. Agora algumas coisas haviam mudado, Pieck estava ditando seus dados para a muito inconformada Eugenia que preenchia uma ficha para colocar em seu arquivo, finalmente a jovem teria seu cartão de biblioteca, já tinha uma garantia quase certa entre os próximos guerreiros, e quem a acompanhava era Zeke, que mantinha os olhos nos pequenos pés calçados com coturnos, se equilibravam na ponta do calçado para olhar por cima do balcão, o queixo apoiado na madeira fria enquanto via seu cartão ser preenchido com os dados do primeiro livro que levaria em seu próprio nome.  
-Como se sente?  
-Realizada  
Pieck abraçava o livro como se fosse o seu bem mais precioso, Zeke não entendia como uma criança de oito anos poderia estar tão interessada em um romance de quinhentas paginas sobre um marinheiro que persegue um cachalote.  
-Guarde na sua mochila depois venha comigo, preciso ter uma conversa com você e os outros  
Depois de uma passada no vestiário, Zeke incumbiu uma preciosa missão a Reiner, o mais animado do grupo de futuros guerreiros, que havia acabado de sair do vestiário vizinho como que um sinal, lugar certo na hora certa.  
-Me faça um favor-aquela frase fez o menino dedicar total atenção as seguintes palavras-Chame todos os outros e me encontrem no pátio leste  
Viram quando o loirinho saiu correndo muito animado, tinha certeza que ninguém mais faria tal tarefa com tanto fervor quanto ele. Assim Zeke pôde seguir tranquilo pelos corredores, sem precisar se apressar, esperando chegar com o grupo já reunido a sua espera, mas um ronco que pareceu retumbar por todo o prédio lhe tirou dos pensamentos onde citava um pequeno e inspirador discurso que daria a seus ouvintes. Pieck segurava o abdômen, corando e sabendo ser impossível a manifestação de seu estomago não ser percebida, por mais que desejasse que fosse.  
-Está com fome?  
Para alguém que parecia tão diligente, Zeke tendia a gostar de testar pequenos limites, como uma forma de rebeldia tipica de um adolescente de dezessete anos, Pieck não sabia que isso tendia a acontecer quando estava na sua companhia. Entrando com tanta casualidade na cozinha, onde Pieck nunca foi, e saindo de lá com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda sem parar, andando direto e rapidamente, a menina precisou acelerar o passo, e quando pararam longe o suficiente da cozinha, Zeke tirou duas maçãs dos bolsos, entregando a maior e mais vermelha para Pieck.  
-Agora vamos antes que eles se matem  
A maçã era crocante e doce, do tipo que só se encontra do lado de fora da zona de internamento, como haviam duas, pensou que ele iria comer também, mas não o fez.

A reunião não foi como ele esperou, queria um sentimento de companheirismo, mas isso era difícil quando tinham cinco titãs e seis candidatos, decepcionado, mas não surpreso. Era o esperado quando se coloca crianças para crescerem antes do tempo, mesmo sendo filho onico sabia ter uma regra que os adultos seguiam, se não tem para todos não tem para ninguém, porque é difícil para um menino de oito anos entender que mesmo que estejam ao seu lado, por mais que tenha passado pelos mesmos treinamentos, enquanto os colegas eram recompensados, você iria ficar sobrando.  
Estava tendo um bom dia até aquele momento, não deixaria ser estragado por uma briga de meninos.  
-Vamos Pieck-chan  
Seguiu para longe daquilo, se eles têm idade para decidirem morrer, tinham idade para aprender serem civilizados, era por esse tipo de atitude que os maleyanos os tratavam como animais, às vezes acabavam agindo como uns.  
-Pobre Reiner-Pieck comentou enquanto subiam os degraus até o segundo andar, não sabia para aonde iam, só seguia Zeke-Ele se esforçou mais que todos  
-Se esforço definisse quem tem ou não capacidade de se tornar guerreiro, precisaríamos de muito mais que os nove titãs originais  
Não respondeu, ele não parecia muito contente pelo rumo que acabou tomando sua reunião, por isso Pieck optou por ficar em silêncio e continuar andando, mais um lance de escadas. Nunca foi até o terceiro andar, exatamente igual o segundo, mas parecia diferente, porque um lugar onde não podemos ir é sempre mais interessante que o restante. Zeke abriu uma porta e entrou, a deixando aberta atrás de si, cumprimentou alguém que estava lá dentro, uma voz masculina que chegou até os ouvidos de Pieck que continuou parada no corredor, seu constante convívio com proibições a fez sempre pensar bem antes de interagir com algo novo.  
-...está é Pie...-Zeke olhou para trás, acreditando que a menina estava junto, mas voltou até a porta, a encontrando parada como uma estatua-O que foi? Vem  
Esperou-a entrar antes de fechar a porta, a pessoa com quem falava era um homem de óculos, sentado em uma poltrona, vestindo terno e usando pantufas, havia uma cama desarrumada no comodo e o lugar mais parecia um pequeno apartamento.  
-Como ia dizendo, está é Pieck, uma das futuras guerreiras  
-Pieck, então é você quem tem feito companhia ao Zeke dês de que eu fiquei inútil?-levantou da poltrona, se inclinando em direção a menina-Meu nome é Tom Xavier, sou o atual portador do titã bestial, por enquanto, só estou esperando o garotão ali estar pronto para passar meu posto  
-Pieck Finger-deu um sorriso tímido, ele parecia bem velho, ou apenas exausto  
-Que fofinha, não se preocupe, eu não mordo, só quando estou no formato de titã  
-Ei, velho, sai de perto-Zeke o empurrou levemente para longe de Pieck, sabia do seu estado de saúde, era preciso cuidado  
-Desculpe, é que faz muito tempo que não vejo um rosto novo, ainda mais um rosto jovem, são sempre as mesmas pessoas que vem me ver  
Havia ouvido falar de um guerreiro que se encontrava residindo no quartel, aparentemente o uso dos poderes de titã havia deteriorado seu corpo mais rapidamente que o esperado, mas era apenas uma lenda urbana que surgiu recentemente entre os cadetes.  
-Estava pensando em fazer um chá, se puderem me acompanhar  
-Acho que a Pieck precisar ir logo para casa-o loiro disse tentando impedir o homem, que se arrastava para um fogão elétrico e pegou a chaleira, pronto para enche-la  
-Na verdade não, adoraria um chá  
-Viu Zeke, ela quer chá-desviou das mãos do adolescente, que tentou assumir a tarefa de encher a chaleira-Se quiser ir, pode ir, Pieck me fara companhia  
-Como se eu fosse deixar ela aqui com você  
Sabendo onde ficava tudo, Zeke abriu uma prateleira e tirou vários potes com folhas secas de chá. Aquela tarde, Zeke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o senhor Xavier apontava para um dos livros em sua prateleira e comentava o fabuloso mundo que haviam naquelas paginas, e a menina ouvia tudo com verdadeiro interesse.  
-Depois venha aqui com o Zeke para escolher quais você quer, não vou mais precisar deles mesmo  
Zeke nunca mais conseguiu sentir o aroma de chá fresco de mate sem lembrar daquele dia, foi a última vez que apreciou a presença do senhor Xavier, na vez seguinte que se viram foi pouco antes de Zeke injetar em o soro de titã, a imagem de Tom acorrentado em um pedestal era cruel, não havia necessidade disso, mas todo portador de titã morre em um último estado de humilhação, ele não parecia assustado ou triste, ao contrário, estava sorrindo enquanto via diante de seus olhos, Zeke se transformar em titã momentos antes de o devorar.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Beast Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a quem esta lendo essa fic, sei que português não é a língua dominante do AO3, mas quem não deixa a barreira do idioma impedir saiba que estou feliz por isso, essa fic é escrita com muito carinho.

**843**

  
Nunca se importou pela maneira como as pessoas o tratavam, ou as piadas que recebia, porque mesmo ele sendo um eldiano, os superiores, aqueles que valiam a pena, consideravam sua opinião, lugar de fala era algo tão raro para seus semelhantes que a primeira vez que foi convidado para falar diante dos oficiais ele achou ser algum tipo de teste ou cilada.  
-Não acha que eles dão muita atenção pra esse moleque?-era definitivamente a voz da titã Blindada, ela era a líder da atual geração, afiada como sempre-Estamos aqui a muito mais tempo, mas eles nos tratam como mercadoria velha  
As respostas eram quase todos concordando com sua opinião, com comentários maldosos dos demais, exceto por um.  
-Ele vai liderar a próxima leva de guerreiros, é esperado que o queiram entre eles-o Mandíbula argumentou  
Estava sentado em um banco fumando embaixo de uma janela aberta em um dia de verão, a conversa flutuou até ele pelo vento quente. Nunca se sentiu parte daquela geração de guerreiros, mas dois fatores o levaram a ser introduzido prematuramente entre eles: o desejo dos oficiais de treina-lo para um cargo de liderança, e a deterioração da saúde do senhor Xavier, ocasionando no medo dele sucumbir antes do tempo e o titã bestial ser perdido.  
Estar sozinho ali era mais solitário que estar sozinho em qualquer lugar, não havia espaço para amizade com os militares maleyanos, e aqueles onde poderiam ter algum companheirismo o tratavam como um intruso, por isso ele se acostumou e aceitou. Havia acabado de voltar de sua primeira missão, foram longos três meses lutando pela primeira vez com seu titã, estava exausto, mais mentalmente que fisicamente, e dês de que se tornou portador, infelizmente se viu divergente aos caminhos da única pessoa que sentiu saudade nesse período.  
Nunca foi sua intenção criar vinculo com alguém, menos ainda com candidatos que amanhã poderiam ser eliminados, mas quando ele viu aquela garota, a menor dentre as crianças que fingiam ser adultos, diariamente sentada na grande cadeira da biblioteca mergulhada entre as paginas de um livro ele sentiu que ela era tão solitária quanto ele, mas a diferença é que ela se sentia muito bem com isso.  
Foi por impulso pegar o livro para ela, em casa aquele dia ficou pensando se fez o certo, teve certeza ao ver seu rostinho alegre e agradecido, então se tornou corriqueiro.  
Pieck era uma companhia agradável, poderiam não dizer nada, apenas ficar sentados no pátio, cada um com seu livro, ele fumando e ela prendendo a tosse da fumaça, ele iria apagar o cigarro, mas acabaria esquecendo e acenderia outro. Era bom não ir embora sozinho, era divertida a maneira como ela contava o que havia acontecido no livro que leu, era bom ter a certeza de que a deixou na porta de casa, era bom dividir um guarda-chuva no meio da chuva, ela não ocupava muito espaço, mas ele sempre chegava com o ombro molhado porque não queria deixar cair uma única gota nela.  
-Ei, está nos espionando?  
Seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos. Zeke ergueu o rosto para ver a careca brilhante do portador do Colossal.  
-Só estou fumando  
O home clicou a linguá e voltou para dentro do comodo, logo depois quem apareceu foi definitivamente a maior causadora da hostilidade que recebia, Eliza tinha uma eterna expressão de deboche no rosto.  
-Estamos indo ver o treinamento dos candidatos, vamos terminar na barriga deles mesmo, então quero me certificar se eles merecem a refeição  
Deu de ombros e se levantou para acompanha-los, cruzando o prédio e os encontrando no meio do caminho, a portadora do Blindado era forte, musculosa e intimidadora, não precisava estar no formato de titã para quebrar um pescoço, Zeke testemunhou isso recentemente, nunca viu alguém conseguir esmagar a cabeça de um inimigo com as próprias mãos, Xavier havia lhe avisado sobre ela.  
 _-Tome cuidado com essa ai, garoto. Ela fará o que for preciso para sobreviver_  
A imagem de uma portadora de titã no auge que via sua vida chegando ao fim prematuramente, sentia que ainda poderia fazer muito mais, seu corpo era quase uma armadura, uma versão humana do titã que carregava, mas não importava para Marley, após treze anos você ira morrer e isso é indiscutível.  
-Até que parecem descentes-a titã fêmea estava recostada contra uma pilastra, acompanhando o treino ao longe-Você os conhece melhor que nos, o que acha?-perguntou à Zeke  
-São perfeitos, todos são talentosos e estão dedicados  
Conforme Zeke enchia as crianças de elogios, os demais guerreiros se viam satisfeitos, pelo visto a próxima geração era adequada e poderiam ir tranquilos. Menos Eliza, que saiu brutalmente dali, em passos pesados fazendo tremer o chão, por um segundo, fazendo os companheiros se silenciarem, incomodados por sua atitude, mas preferiram ignorar.

-Me conta, qual é a sensação?  
Estavam andando por Libério depois de muito tempo, agora era difícil terem essas oportunidades, felizmente eram só os dois, Pieck o havia esperado no quartel para terem um momento para conversar tranquilamente. Não sabia ao certo, mas ela parecia ter crescido alguns centímetros nesses meses, mesmo que continuasse baixinha.  
-Incrivelmente familiar, como se eu já tivesse feito isso antes  
-E os guerreiros, eles são legais?  
-Depende  
-Depende de qual, ou depende de quando?  
-Depende de quando-chegou mais um pouco para o lado dela, sim, havia crescido-Acompanhei seu treino de tiro, foi muito bem  
-Obrigada  
-Melhor que na primeira vez, soube que o ricochete da espingarda te fez voar longe  
-Ficou analisando meu histórico?-tinha um sorriso divertido, por mais que a lembrança trouxesse um pouco de vergonha  
-Preciso saber a evolução dos futuros guerreiros, Pieck-chan-afagou sua cabeça  
Olhou a nova braçadeira de Zeke, vermelha, ela chamava bastante atenção, e logo que entraram na zona de internamento ele foi saudado pelos guardas e recebeu acenos de desconhecidos, praticamente uma celebridade.  
-Zeke?  
Uma senhora havia acabado de sair da mercearia quando os encontrou na rua principal, a mesma braçadeira vermelha.  
-Olá senhora Yeager  
-Pieck, você está tão crescida-a olhou com encanto-Quando vai ir lá em casa novamente?  
A menina olhou de canto de olho para Zeke antes de responder, tal reação não passou desapercebida pela mulher.  
-O treinamento tem ocupado boa parte do meu dia, é a reta final, então estou exausta, mas adoraria um dia ir novamente, gostei muito daquele bolo  
-Claro, quando fizer novamente irei mandar o Zeke entregar-agora direcionava sua atenção para o neto-Estou te esperando  
-Ok, só vou leva-la para casa  
Se despediram antes de voltar ao caminho, a casa de Pieck ficava em uma área mais no final da zona, em cima da oficina de um ferreiro onde seu pai trabalhava, o senhor Finger o recebeu agradecendo por seu sucesso na missão recém-completada. A constatação de que, assim como Pieck conhecia sua família, ele conhecia a dela, mostrava que a relação de amizade deles se tornou bem próxima, quem os via ao longe até poderia jurar terem algum grau de parentesco, era quase isso, Zeke era o irmão mais velho, admirável e fraternal, e para ele Pieck era uma irmãzinha que não merecia o mundo em que viviam e ele fazia o possível para compensar tal injustiça, cuidar dela era algo que lhe dava prazer, não tinha obrigação nenhuma, fazia porque queria, e estranhamente conseguia ficar um resquicio de felicidade disso.

Seus avós moravam na mesma casa havia anos, apos se responsabilizarem pelo garoto, Zeke se viu dormindo no quarto que um dia foi de seu pai, e isso causava um incomodo que crescia com o passar dos anos, para evitar, acabava passando o máximo de tempo possível fora de casa. Talvez um dia aquela residencia tenha sido calorosa e iluminada, não duvidava disso, mesmo que hoje fosse bem diferente.  
-A deixou em casa?  
Sua avó estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, ele podia ouvir vindo do quarto do casal, o som do rádio, e quase poderia imaginar seu avô sentado ao lado do aparelho hipnotizado pela música.  
-Pieck é uma garotinha tão encantadora, fico muito orgulhosa em saber que você cuida tão bem dela-cortava os legumes para adicionar a receita-Ela lembra sua tia Faye  
-Toda menina te lembra minha tia Faye-sua voz saiu mais rude do que pretendia  
A faca parou no meio do caminho por alguns instantes, como sempre sua avó gostava de mencionar a filha morta, mais como uma tortura que como lembrança, Zeke já estava cansado de ouvir lamentos por alguém que nem conheceu.  
-Zeke, precisamos conversar-se virou para o neto que estava parado na soleira da cozinha-Sobre o seu avô, ele...  
-O que a senhora decidir está bom para mim, agora somos maleyanos honorários, podemos ver a questão da internação  
-Mas eu queria ver se tem alguma alternativa  
-Sinceramente, duvido muito, ele está piorando e a senhora não tem mais como cuidar dele, principalmente quando ele fica agressivo  
Seus olhos foram até o braço da mulher, as mangas do vestido dobradas até o cotovelo revelava um hematoma no formato perfeito de uma mão, ao notar seu olhar, voltou a descer o tecido e esconder a marca.  
-Você vai mesmo embora?  
-Não vou embora, vou me mudar, suponho que já sou grande o suficiente para ter meu espaço  
-Entendo, vou ficar sozinha  
Não iria ficar para ouvir os lamentos, Zeke se retirou para o quarto, deitando na cama que um dia foi de seu pai, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto enquanto acendia um cigarro.

**844**

Pela primeira vez, Zeke, filho único, criado por avós apos mandar os próprios pais para o Paraíso, se ver injetado no sistema falsamente privilegiado de Marley, obrigado a comer vivo a única pessoa que o fez se sentir querido e satisfeito, pela primeira vez ele sentiu vontade de fazer algo por alguém. E mesmo que Pieck não soubesse, ele sempre estaria lá.  
-Temos enfim nossos guerreiros  
O oficial estendeu diante dele as fichas dos cinco candidatos restantes, cada uma com uma foto presa por clipe, a de Pieck foi a primeira que lhe chamou atenção, precisou conter o sorriso, descabelada como sempre.  
-Resta apenas distribuir os titãs  
Zeke estava na sala quando, após eliminarem o pobre Porco, as cinco crianças foram comunicadas que haviam enfim finalizado o árduo treinamento. Viu como os olhinhos dela brilharam de alegria, embora tenha, igual a todos, se contido para não pular de felicidade em ver seu esforço sendo recompensando. Para ele era triste, vê-la sacrificando sua vida pelas ambições de uma nação que os tratam como demônios, mas mesmo assim foi o primeiro a lhe parabenizar assim que consegui um tempo a sós com ela.  
-Como se sente?  
-Cansada-sua sinceridade infantil era tão encantadora-Foi muito tempo de treinamento, eu quero só dormir e relaxar até o dia da posse  
-Tem alguma preferencia? Ainda não sabemos quem vai receber qual titã  
-Nenhuma, não me importo qual vai ser, mas tenho uma ideia, talvez o Colossal ou o Quadrupede, não tenho perfil de batalha para nenhum dos outros  
Seu rosto estava sujo do sorvete que ele havia lhe comprado em Marley, sabia quais lojas aceitavam vender para eldianos, e ele precisou ser rápido para as casquinhas não derretessem enquanto voltavam para o quartel, suas mãos estavam grudentas de sorvete derretido, mas Pieck adorou a delícia gelada, mesmo não muito firme em cima da casquinha.  
-Acho que agora podemos ser mais honestos um com o outro-a menina o encarou curiosa com tais palavras-Por que você quis se tornar guerreira?  
Um longo suspiro gelado saiu de seus lábios, realmente, nunca haviam falado sobre isso, talvez já fosse a hora.  
-Como você sabe, meu pai tem sérios problemas de saúde, como guerreira eu posso dar uma boa vida para ele, além de um atendimento medico melhor. Suponho que entende o que quero dizer  
Sabia que recentemente Zeke havia internado seu avô em um asilo, se não fosse seu estatuto o homem provavelmente não teria a assistência necessária.  
-Ele vai poder ficar em casa, e mesmo após eu morrer ainda vai ter os privilégios  
-Mas e quando você morrer, quem ira cuidar dele?  
-Essa é a segunda parte do meu plano-seu rostinho estava repleto de intriga-Vou arrumar uma esposa para ele  
-O que?-dar uma de cupido não parecia algo que Pieck faria  
-Quando eu morrer ele ainda vai viver por vários anos-esperava que sim-Tem uma senhora, viuvá, que parece interessada nele, e eu sempre falo que ele pergunta por ela  
-Isso é verdade?  
-Não, mas ela não precisa saber  
-Pieck, não pensei que fosse capaz desses esquemas ardilosos-sua risada incrédula mostrava o quanto estava surpreso  
-De que adianta eu me tornar guerreira para poder tratar a saúde do meu pai, se depois que eu morrer ninguém vai estar lá para cuidar dele?-encolheu os ombros  
-Você está totalmente certa

Zeke jamais interferiu na trajetória de Pieck e a garota tinha muita ciência disso, raramente falavam a respeito de seus futuros como guerreiros, já que juntos eram um dos poucos momentos em que poderiam fugir disso.  
Estava presente quando aquelas crianças, uma a uma, foram entrando na sala de posse, uma última vez viu os rostos dos guerreiros que brevemente o acompanharam, alguns sorriam com a sensação de dever cumprido, outros estavam cabisbaixos. Zeke estava em um mezanino a uma distância segura de onde os cadetes se transformavam, para evitar que seus titãs fossem atrás da presa errada. Seu coração apertou quando Pieck surgiu no piso de baixo, olhando de relance até ele antes de pegar a seringa e injetar em seu braço, Zeke desviou o olhar, nem mesmo o grito de dor do antigo portador do Carroça o fez tirar os olhos do ponto aleatório do chão para onde olhava, só retornando ao sentir a fumaça de titã subir até ele, Pieck parecia um pouco desorientada, as vezes acontecia, agora ela também era uma portadora, igual a ele, os grãos de areia de uma ampulheta invisível começaram a cair, treze anos, era o que lhe restava agora.  
Por fim foi a vez de Eliza, a sala foi limpa, e ela subiu no pedestal, sendo presa pelas correntes, a todo momento o rosto estava escondido na cortina chocolate de seus cabelos longos, logo veio Reiner, acanhado, não escondendo o nervosismo, ele foi o mais devagar de todos, não parecia ter a mesma frieza dos demais, a sala estava dolorosamente silenciosa até vir o primeiro soluço, que se tornou maior pelo eco que aquelas paredes lisas proporcionavam, então uma lagrima pendurou em seu queixo antes de cair no chão. Reiner hesitou, a ponta da seringa já havia furado sua pele, mas ele a afastou, encarando a mulher que chorava diante dele.  
-Algum problema, Braun?-Magath franziu a testa  
Reiner não respondeu, logo veio outro soluço e o último antes dela quebrar, em um som rouco de quem nunca chora, envergonhada foi escondendo ainda mais o rosto nos cabelos, era possível ver como seus braços acorrentados tremiam, desejando ter como secar as lágrimas e limpar o rastro salgado de vergonha que marcava suas bochechas.  
-Braun!-Magath gritou, fazendo o menino pular  
Outra vez ele tentou furar a si com a seringa, mas o choro ficou mais alto, e agora quem também tremia era ele, não conseguindo manter a seringa estável na mão.  
-Anda moleque!-ouviram a voz embargada vindo do alto-O que está esperando? Termina logo com isso!  
Reiner pingava de suor, iria para sua terceira tentativa, mas as mãos suadas deixaram a seringa cair. Agora uma gargalhada ecoava, atingindo Reiner como agulhas.  
-Serio que logo eu fiquei com o covarde?  
Eliza não sabia se ria ou chorava, ficou em um meio-termo assustador que beirava a loucura.  
-Eu falei Magath, depois que eu for, ninguém mais sera digno do Blindado!  
-Merda-Magath rangeu os dentes-Ainda temos o Galliard mais novo, certo?  
A frase chegou a Reiner, que de repente se viu falhando novamente, ele não poderia ter chegado ali e fracassar por um simples surto de consciência. Como explicaria a sua mãe? Estava bem ali, diante dele, só precisava tomar o soro, o titã puro faria todo o trabalho sujo, quando retornasse a si estaria acabado. De uma vez enfiou a ponta afiada da seringa na pele, e ignorando a dor ao sentir o líquido entrar tão rápido no corpo, Reiner pressionou êmbolo de uma única vez.  
Zeke viu quando o titã puro se aproximou de Eliza, que parou de gargalhar e agora tinha os olhos verdes cheios de medo, no final só sobraram os braços presos nas correntes, o restante foi todo consumido por Reiner. Até que se surpreendeu, achou que ela fosse tentar lutar, se perguntou até porque Magath não colocou uma mordaça nela, ela entendia, mas não concordava, no final era obediente a Marley, independente da sua revolta pela morte.  
-Agora é com você Yeager-Magath se virou para ele

Assumindo o papel de líder, Zeke orientou os cinco novos guerreiros, estava lá quando pela primeira vez Pieck usou os poderes do quadrupede, parecendo um gatinho que dá os primeiros passos, dessincronizados e tropeçando uma ou outra vez ate seu cérebro entender que agora tinha quatro membros inferiores ao invés de dois. Também achou engraçado quando ela, uma expectadora, pela primeira vez o viu na foma do Bestial, tão miúda aos seus pés.  
Os seis guerreiros estavam sentados na traseira de um caminhão do exército, partindo para a primeira batalha, ansiosos e imaginando o que encontrariam, Zeke sabia, encontrariam morte, os seus rostinhos não teriam mais aquele ar infantil, não voltariam as mesmas crianças que eram.  
Pieck, assim como os colegas mais novos, nunca esteve em um acampamento militar, era barulhento e cheio de insetos, duvidava que as noites de sono ali fossem ser tranquilas. A comida servida no quartel nunca foi das melhores, mas nada comparado a ração militar, nem mesmo os mantimentos que lhes davam durante os treinos de sobrevivência na floresta a haviam preparado para aquilo.  
-Horrivel, né?-Zeke estava ao seu lado a vendo engolir a comida-Acho que a sortuda aqui é você, vai ficar no seu formato de titã e não precisara comer isso  
Ergueu a colher da sopa rala, água com alguns pedaços de legumes.  
-Sempre ouvi dizer que todo acampamento tem alguém que vende comida descente, sabe quem é?-olhou entre os outros soldados, que assim como ela, comiam sem muita animação  
-Claro que sei  
Observou por baixo da mesa Zeke tirando uma barra de chocolate e passando para a menina, que a guardou dentro do uniforme.  
-Faça um bom trabalho nessa batalha que lhe dou outra  
Após a refeição voltaram para suas tendas, Zeke ficaria mais próximo dos superiores, em um espaço só dele, já os mais novos dividiam duas tendas a alguns metros de distância, Pieck ouviu na tenda ao lado a conversa entre os meninos, imaginando como seria a batalha do dia seguinte, a voz de Marcel repassava com Reiner e Bertholdt como o comandante havia planejado se infiltrar no forte do inimigo, e cada um retrucando em como seria o melhor na luta do dia seguinte.  
-Tão barulhentos  
Annie trocava de roupa para dormir, os cabelos loiros caindo pelos ombros enquanto ela dobrava cuidadosamente a farda e a colocava na mesa.  
Sentada em uma das camas, Pieck estava abrindo a barra de chocolate, oferecendo a menina que após pensar um pouco aceitou um pedaço.  
-Eles vão levar uma bronca-Pieck ouvia os tons dos meninos ir aumentando, um tentando falar por cima do outro  
Como previsto, a voz zangada de Zeke deve ter ecoado por todo acampamento quando ele entrou na tenda ao lado e mandou os meninos dormirem. Annie correu para sua cama e se deitou, Pieck ainda estava de uniforme, mas assoprou o fogo da lamparida e pulou para a própria cama, levando o lençol até o pescoço para esconder a roupa.  
Quando o silêncio já estava instaurado no vizinho, pode ver um breve feixe do luar atingir o ponto entre sua cama e a de Annie, Zeke espiou para se certificar estarem dormindo, já havia sido muito inconveniente um maleyano ir lhe perturbar porque os guerreiros estavam fazendo bagunça, é o que acontece quando se leva crianças para a guerra, mas por sorte as meninas eram comportadas.  
-Temos que acordar cedo amanhã-dificilmente era enganado, sabia que estavam acordadas-Não quero desculpa, ao nascer do sol todos devem estar prontos  
-Sim senhor-disseram em uníssono enquanto permaneciam deitadas

  
Quanto tempo se passou? Pieck perdeu totalmente a noção de tempo enquanto estava na forma de titã, a batalha se desenvolvia diante de seus olhos, e mesmo na retaguarda chegava até ela o cheiro de pólvora e sangue, já estavam impregnados em suas narinas. Foram semanas naquela forma dormindo mais afastada do acampamento, onde as únicas visitas eram Marcel e Zeke, que quando possível, iam lhe fazer companhia e conversar, mais eles do que ela, sua voz saia tão alta que todos ouviam o que dizia. Ela não matou ninguém naquela missão, por isso ainda parecia crua em relação aos outros quatro, e quando enfim encerraram vitoriosos fazendo uma nação virar cinzas, Zeke a aguardou após tanto tempo, percebendo sentir falta de sua aparência humana quando ela emergiu da fumaça.  
-Bom trabalho-se aproximou, ainda estava no chão, de onde o olhava suada do vapor, sabia que ela odiava calor, seria um novo desafio-Venha, o comandante vai oferecer uma refeição descente, depois de dois meses deve estar com fome  
Nada, ela continuo ali no chão, o que o deixou realmente alerta.  
-Tudo bem?-se agachou ao seu lado, tentando procurar algo que o respondesse, algum sinal  
-Eu...-até mesmo a voz estava rouca-...eu não consigo ficar de pé, minhas pernas parecem petrificadas  
Todos já estavam adiantados, os outros guerreiros indo se juntas aos demais soldados na fonte dos gritos de vitória. A conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava esgotada e faminta, Pieck deu o primeiro engatinhar, deixando suas mãos sujas da terra, sempre dispensando ajuda, querendo ser independente, talvez pudesse arrumar outra maneira de tira-la dali, ou será que sua autonomia era maior que sua exaustão?  
-Venha, suba nas minhas costas  
Pieck estava tão cansada e irritada por estar travada naquela posição que aceitou a carona sem questionar, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço e colocando uma perna de cada lado da cintura do loiro que cheirava a suor e grama, ela soube porque inspirou profundamente seu aroma quando pousou o queixo no ombro. De onde estava não notou o rapaz corar, sorte que todos estavam tão agitados pela vitoria, um sucesso na primeira missão com a nova geração de guerreiros, que não notaram Zeke trazendo a menina nas costas.  
-Não esqueci do meu chocolate  
A voz estava tão próxima que fez cocegas nas suas orelhas, Zeke percorreu o solo traiçoeiro e cheio de altos e baixos com cuidado.  
-Está lhe esperando  
Apertou ainda mais os braços em volta dele, em resposta, Zeke a arrumou nas costas com um pequeno impulso, Pieck tentava não prestar atenção em como as mãos dele estavam na parte inferior de suas coxas, nunca estiveram tão próximos.  
-Não matei ninguém  
-Está feliz ou decepcionada?  
-Vim preparada e ciente de que iria acontecer, e agora que não aconteceu eu perdi todo o preparo psicológico que reuni  
-Que tal se concentrar apenas na recompensa desta batalha, ansiar pela seguinte nunca é bom  
-É, acho que tem razão  
-As vezes eu também estou certo, Pieck-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários são o alimento preferido de uma escritora de fanfic, não se esqueçam disso. Sugestões, opiniões e criticas construtivas são bem-vindas.  
> Instagram: @thaisafreddi


	3. Capítulo 3 - This is Marley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo quentinho, quero fazer um esquema de um capitulo por semana, mas já estou trabalhando no capitulo 4, espero conseguir entregar antes do final de semana.

****

**845**

  
O sol que raiava pelo amanhecer cegou Zeke logo que saiu do ambiente escuro do bordel, não era seu momento de maior orgulho, ainda mais após pernoitar bebendo e desfrutando os prazeres de uma profissional até anunciarem estarem fechando, algo que só faziam quando a luz do dia começava a iluminar os cômodos pelas frestas das janelas e transformar os desejos em vergonha. Lá dentro ele não era um guerreiro, era só um jovem com dinheiro para gastar, era bom fugir de alguma maneira, mesmo que aquela não fosse uma solução como prometia ser de início. Com sua reputação para proteger, era um lugar discreto onde poderia entrar sem ser visto e sair tranquilamente pela porta lateral, iria andar pelos becos dos fundos até chegar na rua principal aonde iria se misturar com as pessoas que acordavam cedo para iniciarem suas vidas diárias.  
Logo após se tornar titã, ele saiu da casa dos avós, se mudou para um apartamento bem localizado onde tinha uma cama nova que foi só sua e de mais ninguém, não haviam reclamações do cheiro de cigarro, poderia descansar sossegado sem ser perturbado por uma casa cheia de memórias. Chegar ao amanhecer não acarretava perguntas constrangedoras cujas respostas verdadeiras não seriam bem recebidas, e mesmo que para ele o significado de "lar" fosse onde nos podemos ter um canto do mundo para ter tranquilidade, sabia bem que jamais encontraria isso em lugar nenhum porque os problemas o acompanham para onde quer que vá, ainda assim, poder fechar a porta e fingir que o restante das pessoas não existiam era reconfortante.  
Parou curioso ao ver saindo do prédio onde morava a figura tão familiar de Pieck logo cedo olhando em volta a sua procura, por que razão iria até seu apartamento? Nunca esteve lá antes, já que por mais íntima e fraternal que a relação deles fosse, não ficava bem uma menina estar no apartamento de um homem que mora sozinho.  
-Zeke!-correu até ele logo que o viu parado no meio da rua-Preciso da sua ajuda  
-Aconteceu algo?  
-Mais ou menos-o analisou dos pés a cabeça, deveria ter virado a noite em algum lugar, mas não questionou nada-Pode vir comigo?  
-Pra quê?  
-No caminho te explico  
Agarrou sua mão e o puxou pelas ruas, Zeke estava cansado, ainda cheirava a bebida e adoraria um bom banho, sabia que o perfume barato da mulher com quem esteve exalava em sua pele, mas ela o conhecia bem suficiente para saber que se desse uma oportunidade dele delongar o que quer que estivesse planejando pedir o loiro iria tentar escapar pelo visivel cansaço, então não deu tempo para ele pensar.

O suor fez com que os fios loiros começassem a grudar na testa, suas mãos queimavam com o atrito das cordas e ele realmente não estava de bom humor, quando Pieck disse precisar de ajuda com a mudança ele imaginou que iria carregar algumas caixas, e não que teria que erguer os moveis pela janela do apartamento que ficava no segundo andar de um complexo residencial.  
-Como você me convenceu a fazer isso?  
A menina entrou pela sala segurando uma caixa cheia de utensílios domésticos, a colocando em um canto enquanto olhava para Zeke cheia de divertimento.  
-Meu pai não pode se esforçar, e eu precisava de alguém que pudesse ajudar  
Não deu a resposta que queria porque precisou segurar a perna da pesada mesa de madeira e a puxar para o interior da janela. Já havia trago o aparador da sala, a estante de livros que ficava no quarto de Pieck e a cama de ferro da menina, mas ele estava realmente preocupado com o restante dos moveis, dali de cima aquele sofá parecia muito pesado.  
-Por que escolheram um lugar onde as escadas são tão estreitas que não da para passar nenhum móvel sem desmontar?  
-Tem dois quartos, o aluguel é justo, e também...  
Foi até a janela, olhando para a rua que não ficava muito longe do lar anterior, mas tinha uma aparência mais agradável.  
-Lembra da viuvá que te falei?-Zeke afirmou com a cabeça enquanto acompanhava o olhar da menina-Ela mora naquele predio  
-Pieck, preciso ter algumas aulas de estratégia com você-havia surpresa e divertimento na sua voz  
O olhou de esgueira, parecia que cada vez que via Zeke ele estava diferente, começou a deixar uma sombra de bigode crescer, loiro e quase invisível, também gostava dos óculos que passou a usar dês de que se tornou portador de titã, ela até chegou a comentar algumas vezes, mesmo que não conseguisse mais ver com tanta clareza aqueles olhos cinzas como discos de prata que às vezes ficavam tão sem brilho quanto metal sem polimento. Sentia que ele usava os óculos tanto como homenagem quanto como proteção, para criar uma barreira visível e discreta entre ele e as pessoas a sua volta, Zeke estava mudando, notou isso havia um tempo, e cada vez que essa constatação vinha surgia ela sentia um pesar no peito, nunca quis tanto estar errada.  
-Pieck!-seu pai gritou da rua  
Deu um pulo, assustando Zeke mais com sua reação que com a voz do homem que a chamava.  
-Já vou!-respondeu antes de se virar para o rapaz-Vou ficar lá em baixo cuidando das coisas, meu pai disse que vai pedir ajuda de um amigo  
-Uma ajuda seria bem-vinda-secou o suor da testa com as costas da mão  
-Está reclamando de fazer uma mudança? Justo você, jovem, forte, portador do titã bestial  
Fez uma pose, colocando os punhos na cintura e o encarando com desdem, isso fez uma veia de irritação saltar na testa de Zeke.  
-As vezes você esquece que sou seu superior, Finger  
-Não estamos de serviço  
-Um militar está sempre de serviço  
-Sim, senhor Yeager-bateu continência  
Sem resistir a tentação, Zeke bagunçou seus cabelos, dando a menina o ar desgrenhado que ele tanto gostava.  
-Pieck!-seu pai gritou mais uma vez  
-Preciso ir-segurou a mão do loiro que ainda estava pousada em sua cabeça-Já volto  
Saiu correndo pela porta aberta do apartamento, seus passos apressados sendo ouvidos por Zeke até sumirem e depois olhou pela janela, Pieck encontrou seu pai que saiu logo em seguida, deixando a menina vigiando as caixas e moveis que ainda faltavam serem levados até o novo lar. Se sentou no sofá e ficou balançando as pernas despreocupadas, olhando ao redor para a nova vizinhança.

Deixou a bituca do cigarro cair nas telhas que formavam a fachada do prédio, era fácil avistar o senhor Finger na multidão pela braçadeira vermelha que parecia naturalmente atrair os olhares alheios, e ali não eram apenas uma braçadeira, eram quatro que estavam vindo pela rua a esquerda.  
Quando o senhor Finger foi até a filha com os irmãos Galliard e mais outro homem que Zeke não conhecia, mas deduziu ser o pai dos meninos, ela apontou para a janela, e todos ali viram que Zeke os observava. Marcel lhe entregou um aceno respeitoso e sorridente, já Porco apenas virou o rosto ao cruzar os braços mostrando visível irritação.  
Os homens começaram a amarrar as cordas na geladeira, enquanto isso as crianças pegaram cada um uma caixa e sumiram ao passar pela entrada do prédio. Continuou encostado na janela até Pieck surgir mostrando o caminho aos irmãos, era bem estranho encontra-los longe do quartel, até um pouco constrangedor. Como esperado Marcel o tratou exatamente com a mesma formalidade que o tratava sempre, isso fez Zeke olhar de relance para Pieck, que precisou conter um risinho, às vezes apenas com um simples olhar poderiam passar para o outro uma pequena mensagem.  
-Porco, quanto tempo...  
Qualquer tentativa de interação foi evitada, o menino se virou e saiu pela mesma porta que entrou, ignorando a presença de Zeke.  
-Desculpe-seu irmão estava totalmente constrangido, as faces vermelhas que mostravam estar realmente espantado com tal atitude-Ele ainda está um pouco indignado  
-Bom, diga a ele que esse tipo de atitude mostrar exatamente o porquê ele não ter se tornado guerreiro-se inclinou para o garoto, primeiro com uma voz ríspida, depois mudando para um tom mais casual, afinal Marcel não era culpado pelo irmão que tinha-Mas antes vamos trabalhar, quanto mais cedo terminarmos mais cedo podemos ir  
-Sim senhor-saiu em disparada  
Aproveitando a ajuda extra, Pieck iria dar uma pequena arrumada nas caixas, que começaram a tomar muito espaço e ficando no caminho, as pessoas não costumam perceber a quantidade de pertences que tem até precisarem fazer uma mudança. Como seu pai não trabalhava mais na ferraria o dono aumentou o aluguel, se era para pagar a mais pelo menos que fosse em um lugar melhor.  
Começou a empurrar uma das muitas caixas repletas de livros em direção ao seu novo quarto, agora teria espaço suficiente para eles.  
-Não sabia que era amiga dos Galliard  
-Nós conhecemos dês de que eramos crianças  
-Como se você fosse adulta  
Franziu a testa para Zeke.  
-Quis dizer que os conheço dês de sempre, nossas mães eram muito amigas. Quando minha mãe morreu, a senhora Galliard cuidava de mim para meu pai trabalhar, e eu acabei crescendo com o Marcel e o Porco  
-Não sabia disso  
-Nunca te contei?-pelo seu semblante era possível ver que ela realmente não notou que nunca entrou naquele assunto-De qualquer forma eles me ajudaram a entrar no programa de guerreiros, meu pai não estava muito contente, e eles o convenceram  
-Com tanta familiaridade é de se estranhar que nunca tenha percebido, seu relacionamento com eles não parecia diferente que com os outros  
-Não é como se nós conversássemos muito, o Marcel é amigo de todos, e o Porco é exatamente o contrário-riu discretamente com uma lembrança-Ele ficava puxando minhas tranças e uma vez arrancou a cabeça da minha boneca preferida  
-Infelizmente eu consigo imagina-lo fazendo isso  
-Sejamos sinceros-abaixou o tom de voz, como se fosse contar um grande segredo-Eu nunca o perdoei por isso e ele sabem muito bem  
O senhor Galliard entrou no apartamento, timidamente cumprimentando Zeke, agora teria outra pessoa para lhe ajudar a subir os moveis. Com o trabalho distribuindo, o senhor Finger vigiando a mudança posta na rua, as crianças trazendo as caixas e o pai dos meninos o ajudando a subir os moveis, tudo andou mais rápido.

Regeneração era uma dadiva maravilhosa, logo enquanto descia as escadas para respirar um pouco de ar a cada degrau que pisava a dor nos músculos ia sumindo, já o senhor Galliard que estava logo atrás parecia só sentir dor e mais nada, quase poderia ouvir seus ossos rangendo.  
-Não tenho mais idade para essas coisas, mas o Finger me prometeu cerveja, e você, o que prometeram?  
-Estou aqui de graça  
O homem soltou uma risada que foi virando um gemido de dor, provavelmente ficaria alguns dias dolorido.  
-O senhor está bem, pai?-Marcel estava no final da fila que descia as escadas  
-Nada que uma massagem da sua mãe não resolva  
Marcel sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao imaginar a cena, e como de costume, ao ser mencionada, sua mãe apareceu, como se menção a ela fosse algum tipo de invocação. A mulher deixou o senhor Finger falando sozinho no meio da conversa quando viu o marido e filho aparecerem, acompanhado de Zeke, que foi o alvo para onde a mulher andou animada e sorridente.  
-Senhor Yeager, prazer, sou a mãe do Marcel e do Porco  
-Prazer-deu um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto tirava o maço do bolso  
-Sempre quis perguntar pessoalmente, mas como tem ido o meu filho?  
-Marcel é um bom menino-olhou para o jovem que estava logo ao lado da mulher-Quando não estou presente é o melhor para liderar os guerreiros  
-Que orgulho-alisou os cabelos de seu primogênito-Como se já não fosse a honra de ser mãe de um dos guerreiros, ainda ouço um elogio desse  
-Um merecido elogio-sabia ser amistoso as vezes  
-Marcel, perguntou aquilo que pedi para o senhor Yeager, não foi?  
-Sim mãe, ele não sabe de nada-o menino corou violentamente, mostrado nervosismo nas intenções da mãe-O senhor Yeager não tem tempo para essas coisas  
-Que bobagem, se alguém vai saber o que aconteceu, esse alguém é ele-a mulher direcionou toda atenção ao loiro, sacudindo o braço enquanto o filho mais velho tentava tira-la dali-Uma curiosidade, quando o titã é passado adiante, os familiares do guerreiro anterior permanecem como maleyanos honorários, correto?  
-Sim, sempre foi assim  
Não deu muita atenção a pergunto tola com resposta obvia, tragando lentamente seu cigarro.  
-Entendi-abanou a mão como se o menino que a rodeava fosse uma mosca-Sabe, essa parte do distrito é bem familiar, todos se conhecem, somos uma grande comunidade, e podemos até dizer ser a região dos guerreiros  
-Sim, parece um bom lugar-sorriu desconfiado, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar  
-Até pouco tempo tínhamos outra guerreira morando por aqui, deve tê-la conhecido… Quieto Marcel!-o menino começou a suar frio-Eliza Alvin, ela era portadora do titã blindado  
-Sim, a conheci, grande mulher  
-Em todos os sentidos-fez uma pose como se quisesse mostrar os músculos que não tinha-Sabe, eu fiquei nessa dúvida porque quando ela passou a posse do titã, sua família perdeu o posto de marleyanos honorários  
-Mesmo?-pelo visto o assunto era de certa maneira curioso  
-Sim, o marido e o filho, aliás, são eles ali  
Acompanhou o olhar, um homem jovem segurava a mão de um garotinho que não deveria ter mais que cinco anos, se realmente fossem parentes de Eliza, as braçadeiras que deveriam usar eram para ser vermelhas, e não brancas. Assim que viu a criança sabia ter algo estranho.  
-O menino é filho dela?  
-Ah, não, ele é filho da primeira esposa do senhor Alvin, a mãe morreu no parto, mas ela se casou com o pai dele quando ainda era um bebê, e ele a chamava de mãe, e ela dizia ser seu filho, até conseguiu uma honraria para ele, um relacionamento bonito de se ver  
Havia uma série de regras extremamente rígidas que os guerreiros precisavam seguir, uma delas era voltada especificamente para as mulheres, não era permitido engravidar, motivo: não é possível se transformar com exito durante a gestação, o que acarretaria nove meses de inutilização para aquele titã. Dizem que nem a própria Ymir conseguia se transformar durante a gestação, então era uma regra que ocasionava em desqualificação, se ele bem sabia anos antes houve um caso da titã fêmea que engravidou, ela foi devorada com seu bebê ainda no ventre e os poderes passados para outra pessoa.  
-Viu Marcel?-se virou para o filho-Pela reação dele dá para perceber que é algo bem estranho de ter acontecido  
-Bom, acredito que o viúvo pode ter a resposta  
-Acha que eu nunca perguntei?-pareceu ofendida com suas palavras-Ele fica desconversando  
-Mãe, vamos, está ficando tarde-Marcel se colocou entre a mulher e o seu superior, totalmente constrangido pela situação  
-Ok, ok-apertou a mão de Zeke em uma despedida, para a felicidade do primogênito-Foi um prazer falar com o senhor, mesmo não tendo conseguido responder minha dúvida. Apareça lá em casa de vez em quando, o Marcel fala muito bem do senhor, o Porco nem tanto, mas está convidado para vir jantar um dia desses, não pode dedicar sua atenção toda aos Finger, não demonstre favoritismo entre os jovens guerreiros  
-Pode deixar, senhora Galliard, adoraria conversar mais-nem fez questão de disfarçar muito a mentira  
- **Porco!**  
Os transeuntes viraram os olhos para eles, até o senhor Finger levou um breve susto, já os dois Galliards ali não se surpreenderam, pelo visto a mulher gritava constantemente.  
Zeke olhou para cima, em direção aonde a senhora Galliard gritava, Porco surgiu pela janela ao lado de Pieck.  
- **Vem, vamos para casa!**  
Espera, o loiro olhou a sua volta, contando todos, o senhor Finger conversava com Galliard, Marcel estava passando um dos momentos mais vergonhosos de sua vida ao lado da mãe, o que queria dizer que Pieck e Porco estavam sozinhos lá em cima esse tempo todo.  
Quando o jovem menino se juntou a família tinha um rosto corado e cabisbaixo, Pieck veio logo atrás com uma expressão mais neutra, porem mantinha os olhos fixos em Porco.  
-Que cara é essa, não estavam aprontando, né?  
-Não mãe!-pelo visto o costume de falar alto foi algo que Porco herdou da mãe  
A família foi embora, com a senhora Galliard sendo usada de apoio ao marido que andava um pouco torto, parecia uma família bem estruturada, algo difícil de se encontrar entre os guerreiros. Para Reiner faltava um pai, Annie e Pieck não tinham mais suas mães, já Zeke não tinha nenhum dos dois, mas aquela família poderia ter seguido junta e feliz sem precisarem sacrificar um dos filhos.  
-Precisam de mais ajuda?  
-Não, já foi levado tudo para cima-o senhor Finger se aproximou  
-Mas se quiser ajudar a arrastar os moveis...-disse a menina olhando diretamente nos olhos cinzas do rapaz  
-Pieck, o senhor Yeager já ajudou muito  
-Não tem problema-Zeke se adiantou-Já estou aqui de qualquer maneira, e a Pieck não vai conseguir sozinha  
-Sei que estou meio debilitado-o pai da menina respondeu sem graça-Mas consigo fazer alguma coisa  
-O melhor que o senhor pode fazer é descansar, não custa nada-o loiro sorriu, querendo saber onde estava todo o descontentamento de mais cedo, ah sim, Pieck lançou aquele olhar novamente  
-Prometo que irei recompensa-lo-o homem mais velho se curvou levemente em agradecimento-Fico feliz em saber que temos amigos tão solícitos  
Jogou o cigarro no chão antes de voltarem os três para o apartamento, agora mobiliado, mas totalmente desorganizado, a primeira coisa que pai e filha fizeram foi abrir caminho para Zeke começar a levar cada móvel a seu devido lugar.

Minutos mais cedo, Pieck fazia uma lista mental de onde começaria a arrumar, a cozinha era o primeiro passo, deixar tudo preparado para poderem fazer as refeições e manterem a energia enquanto arrumavam o restante da casa. Procurava em meio as caixas espalhadas pelo apartamento aquela catalogada com o que precisaria para equipar o comodo.  
-Ai!  
Gritou ao sentir alguém puxar seu rabo de cavalo, segurou o couro cabeludo que latejava enquanto encarava irritada Porco que mantinha um olhar aborrecido como se ela é quem tivesse feito algo contra ele.  
-O que foi? Tem feito cara feia dês de que não foi eleito guerreiro  
-Nada-fazia biquinho enquanto cruzava os braços  
-Não tenho tempo para isso, estou ocupada  
-Muito ocupada lutando na guerra-suas palavras fariam a guerra parecer uma grande festa onde ele não foi convidado  
-Porco, o que foi?  
Deu de ombros, fazendo a menina bufar enquanto voltava a sua tarefa.  
-Vou continuar no exercito  
Parou de repente, olhando para ele por cima do ombro.  
-Sabe o que isso quer dizer, né?  
-Que como eldiano estarei sempre na linha de frente, os primeiros a morrer, mas que escolha eu tenho aqui dentro? Ser igual meu pai e vender sapatos a vida toda? Ralei muito durante o treinamento, não vou jogar esse conhecimento fora  
-Porco, você não precisa disso-se virou para ele, às vezes era tão cabeça-dura, mas precisava tentar-Marcel já é guerreiro, você pode ter uma vida tranquila, indo para o exército vai durar bem menos que os treze anos  
-Pra mim tanto faz, não consegui o que queria, então não ligo muito  
-O que você queria?  
-Essa braçadeira-segurou o pedaço de tecido que estava no braço de Pieck  
-Sua braçadeira é igual à minha  
-Mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu sou quem deveria ter recebido o blindado  
-Já tentou encontrar o que levou a isso?  
-Não haviam motivos para escolherem o Reiner ao invés de mim-rosnou  
-Talvez a sua infantilidade? Ou seu temperamento? Você é horrível para trabalhar em equipe, não podemos esquecer-colocou as mãos na cintura-A briga que você provocou aquela vez é um bom exemplo de tudo o que falei. Zeke ficou muito irritado pela sua atitude  
-Sei que ele tem algo a ver com isso-olhou pela janela pensativo  
-Por isso tem agido de forma tão grosseira com ele? O Zeke não decide quem vira guerreiro  
-Pode não decidir, mas ele tem influência-lhe direcionou um olhar acusador-Falar para ele sobre coisas de anos atrás não teria ajudado também  
-Estava ouvindo?-franziu a testa-Pelo visto agora é enxerido, mais uma coisa pra adiconar a sua lista  
-Não foi de proposito, estava trazendo uma caixa e...-foi interrompido  
-Bom, posso garantir que o que quer que tenha feito eles não te escolherem, não tive nada a ver  
Bufou para tirar um fio de cabelo claro que caia em sua testa, batendo o pé pesadamente no piso de madeira.  
-Nunca entendi sua amizade com ele, foi do nada, quando vi era _Pieck-chan_ , e _Zeke_ , como se fossem muito amigos  
-E somos, mas nunca criei amizade com ele para tentar ter vantagem  
-Nunca disse que foi por isso, só é meio irritante  
-Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada em relação a isso  
Talvez encerrando ali a conversa ele fosse embora, então voltou a sua tarefa de desempacotar, mas era a primeira vez que ia ser sincero sobre o que sentia dês de que foi descartado, então Porco não iria perder a oportunidade, porque duvidava que fosse ter essa coragem novamente.  
-Sabe o que me deixa mais zangado?-Pieck respirou fundo e se virou para ver o que ele ia falar-Ninguém pareceu se importar por eu não ter virado guerreiro a não ser eu mesmo, nem você, ou o Zeke, Bertholdt ou Annie, nem mesmo o Marcel ou meus pais pareceram se importar, eu fui totalmente desconsiderado, mas quando pareceu que o Reiner ia sobrar todo mundo ficou com pena  
-Sua família já ia ter um guerreiro, não posso negar que seja meio injusto  
-Realmente acredita que eu queria ser guerreiro para minha família ter o dobro de chance?  
-Não, acho que você fez isso porque, como sempre, não poderia se ver inferior a alguém, então se o Marcel ia ser guerreiro você também tinha que ser  
-Você não sabe de nada-seu rosto corado de vergonha contradizia suas palavras  
Foram interrompidos por um grito retumbante que vinha até eles, Pieck deu um pulo e Porco não foi diferente, o menino andou até a janela a procura da dona da voz que conhecia muito bem, Pieck fez o mesmo sem saber muito bem o motivo, mas seus olhos encontraram brevemente os de Zeke, que arregalou levemente as sobrancelhas ao vê-la.  
- **Vem, vamos pra casa!**  
Como se o grito os tivesse trago novamente para a realidade, Porco corou violentamente ao perceber o que fizera, falou demais, e ele odiava isso, duvidava que Pieck fosse compartilhar aquela confissão com alguém, mas só dele saber já era gente demais.  
-Por favor, não fale nada disso para ninguém, esqueça tudo  
-Não posso prometer esquecer, mas de mim ninguém vai saber de nada  
Acenou a cabeça mais tranquilo pela promessa de manter em segredo sua pequena revelação, saiu as pressas pela porta com Pieck logo atrás.

Zeke arrastou o último móvel com sentimento de vitória, ainda haviam caixas espalhadas, mas pelo menos a cama proporcionaria uma noite de sono para no dia seguinte colocar tudo no lugar. Tinha que admitir que aquele apartamento era mais bonito que o anterior, mas não comentaria por parecer grosseiro, antes Pieck e o pai moravam em um lugar bem pequeno, suas camas dividiam o mesmo quarto e o cheiro de metal derretido vindo do ferreiro causava dores de cabeça a menina como ela já havia confessado algumas vezes; após a braçadeira aquela era a maior conquista que a menina conseguiu e deveria estar muito orgulhosa. O novo quarto de Pieck parecia ainda maior porque ali só tinha a cama e uma estante de livros, o guarda-roupa que antes dividia com o pai ficou no quarto do homem e ele se perguntou se agora ela iria comprar um para si mesma, mas se bem conhecia a menina ela iria preferir uma nova estante, só pela quantidade de caixas com livros espalhadas pelo piso mostravam que uma única e estreita estante não era suficiente.  
Espiou em uma das caixas abertas, reconhecendo com surpresa um dos livros que estava logo no topo, o pegando com uma mistura de nostalgia e angustia, a capa verde um pouco surrada foi aberta, e logo na parte de trás dela estava escrito "Tom Xavier" com a caligrafia ornamentada que ele bem conhecia. Zeke fez jus a promessa que o senhor Xavier deu a Pieck, a levando para escolher os livros que queria, bem mais do que ele pensou que seria, precisando de três viagens para levar todos ate a menina. Guardou o livro novamente na caixa e saiu do quarto bem a tempo de ver Pieck entrando pela porta da frente segurando uma sacola de compras enquanto poderia ouvir o pai dela no quarto fazendo algo que não deveria ter importância para o loiro.  
-Vou indo, parece que já podem seguir daqui  
-Não quer ficar para comer algo, é meio tarde para o almoço e cedo para o jantar, mas vou tentar um meio-termo-mostrou a sacola parda que carregava  
-Não, eu estou exausto, só quero tomar banho e dormir  
-Obrigada Zeke, ajudou muito-seus olhinhos o encaravam com carinho, era exatamente aquele olhar que o colocava naquele tipo de situação  
-Sei que vou me arrepender do que direi, mas qualquer coisa é só chamar  
-Tá bom  
-Senhor Finger, estou indo!-gritou para o homem que estava fora de vista  
-Certo jovem, obrigado!-foi a resposta  
Pegou o casaco que estava jogado no sofá, Pieck deixou as compras na cozinha e o acompanhou até a porta. Zeke tropeçou em algo logo que saiu do apartamento, uma sacola de estopa amarrada com uma fita rosa.  
-Isso é seu?-pegou o objeto e mostrou a Pieck  
-Não  
A menina pegou a sacola curiosa, desfazendo o laço e relevando lá uma boneca pano, com cabelos trançados de lã marrom e um chapéu florido laranja que combinava com sua jardineira. Os dois ficaram um pouco perdidos com aquilo, até que Pieck pareceu entender primeiro a origem da misteriosa boneca deixada em sua porta e deu uma leve risada que fez suas bochechas corarem, em seguida Zeke também entendeu o que era aquilo, franzindo a testa com a conclusão.  
-Nós vemos outro dia-falou olhando para a boneca que ela agora abraçava contra o peito  
-Ok  
No caminho até seu próprio lar Zeke ficou pensativo, onze anos costuma ser a idade em que os meninos começam a ver as meninas de uma maneira diferente, sabia disso porque a primeira vez que percebeu que meninas eram bonitas foi por volta dessa mesma idade, eram crianças, ainda algo inocente, mas isso o deixou extremamente incomodado.

  
Guerreiros estão em constante treinamento nos primeiros anos, para depois saberem manusear suas habilidades de titã com tanta maestria que era difícil imaginar não terem nascido assim, principalmente para os quatro que estavam selecionados em realizarem a missão de retomar o Titã Fundador. Por uma questão de espaço, tais treinamentos eram feitos fora de Libério, no caminho entre a capital de Marley e a cidade vizinha, onde tempos atrás aquelas crianças realizavam seus treinamentos de sobrevivência, agora ao longe Zeke podia ver Reiner e Annie, cada um em seu titã, lutando corpo a corpo, não era novidade a loira sair vitoriosa, deixando o menino caído no chão.  
Marcel deveria estar entre as árvores da floresta densa, podia ouvir o som das árvores conforme ele pulava de uma para outra; Pieck estava paradinha esperando o pessoal da oficina tirar suas medidas para uma nova armadura, deitada no chão com os olhos fechados, talvez estivesse até dormido; sentado em cima de uma cerca olhando a luta estava Bertholdt, com um titã destrutivo demais para um simples treino de rotina, eles costumavam levar o menino até um local bem mais distante para calcular o caminho de impacto de sua transformação que vinha aumentando conforme ele adquiria experiencia.  
Já Zeke, bom, Zeke sentado na tenda medica observando tudo pelas cortinas abertas tentando ignorar a dor latente que as agulhas furando sua espinha, queimava e uma picada entre as vértebras refletia por toda a coluna, doía tanto que estava suando, mas os militares haviam descobrido algo muito interessante sobre ele, o controle em titãs puros.  
-Pronto, acabou-disse a enfermeira após colher uma abundante quantidade de fluido espinhal  
Respirou fundo, às vezes a linha abaixo da cintura ficava um pouco dormente após essas coletas, então ele se permitiu ficar ainda um tempo sentado na maca, sua camisa estava dobrada ao lado e o abdômen transpirava, sabia que isso se tornaria cada vez mais frequente conforme a guerra avançasse, agora deveriam ter estoque para centenas de transformações, e saber que isso não era suficiente o deixava nauseado, mas talvez fosse só efeito da coleta.  
-Parece que tudo está andando melhor que o planejado-Magath entrou na tenda, olhando com superioridade para o rapaz que ainda se recuperava  
-Sim senhor-Zeke ergueu a cabeça para encarar o superior-Logo estarão totalmente preparados para irem em missão  
-Ainda temos outra batalha até lá, vai durar mais que as anteriores, mas é bom eles irem se acostumando com a duração, a missão de Paradis pode levar anos, e sei que ficar tanto tempo longe de casa pode ser estressante  
-Da família também, mas creio que estarem juntos vai tornar as coisas menos dificeis  
-Como anda o trabalho em equipe?  
-Sincronizado, principalmente entre os meninos  
-Acho que é natural-o oficial soltou uma leve risada-Quero que todos eles voltem, os quatro, ou melhor, cinco, contando com o Titã Fundador, deixe isso bem claro para eles  
-Sim, senhor  
-E essa saudade de casa vai ser algo bom, vão querer concluir logo a missão. Vão estar no território do inimigo enquanto seus parentes ficam aqui tranquilamente desfrutando dos benefícios, bem como esperado de eldianos  
O loiro percebeu a maneira como Magath o olhou, procurando algum sinal de revolta por suas palavras, mas Zeke era especialista em camuflar seus sentimentos, não mostrando nada além do mesmo olhar complacente que sabia que os maleyanos gostam de ver nos guerreiros. Talvez fosse um bom momento para perguntar, mentiria se dissesse que não ficou com aquele assunto na cabeça dês de que a senhora Galliard o apresentou a questão, e por mais que perguntar demais fosse perigoso, Zeke sempre soube reconhecer os limites, se Magath demonstrasse descontentamento iria encerrar a conversa.  
-Comandante Magath, tenho uma pergunta a respeito do tratamento com nossos familiares após morrermos  
-Não sei o que mais é preciso explicar, mas diga  
-A permanência deles como maleyanos honorários, é algo garantido, correto?  
-Claro, não vê parentes de guerreiros anteriores vivendo na zona de internação?-disse como se Zeke fosse estupido  
-Sim, mas foi justamente isso que me deixou curioso. Alguns dias atrás acabei conhecendo o marido e o filho de Eliza Alvin...  
-Ah, sim-o interrompeu-Sabe que existem algumas exceções que acarretam perda das honrarias. Quais são?  
-Traição, gravidez, tentativa de fuga, conspiração..., existem outras, mas essas são as que não nos dão direito a reavaliação, e impedem que nossos parentes continuem com os beneficios  
-Exatamente. Alguns oficiais acham melhor manter essas situações em sigilo, já eu penso que nada melhor como um exemplo para manter os outros na linha-Magath tirou o quepe e olhou pela entrada da tenda, o impacto do Blindado caindo ao levar uma rasteira da Fêmea fez o chão tremer-Dias antes da posse foi descoberto que Eliza Alvin planejava fugir com o marido e o filho  
-Isso é realmente surpreendente-já suspeitava, mas não pôde de se espantar-Ela nunca pareceu o tipo que faria algo do tipo, mesmo que parecesse um pouco inconformada em ter que passar o titã adiante  
-Eliza poderia ter ido embora com mais dignidade, ela era muito considerada pelos oficiais, e sabia disso, os deixou furiosos com tal atitude  
-Sei mais que ninguém o valor que é poder ser ouvido de igual (nem tanto) pelos marleyanos, é vergonhoso ter tentado fugir ao final de seu dever  
Magath concordou levemente com a cabeça, ela sempre foi bem geniosa, mas sua personalidade nunca interferiu no trabalho, eles até deram uma permissão especial para o filho adotivo se tornar um marleyano honorário, foi realmente uma ingratidão.  
-Ela tinha razão no que me disse, já testemunhei varias gerações de guerreiros, e nunca vi alguém usar tão bem o Blindado quanto ela. Duvido que vá viver para ver alguém que use esse titã com tanta maestria  
Reiner estava caído no chão, com Annie lhe aplicando um golpe, o menino emitia rugidos irritados tentando se desvencilhar.  
-Eliza não via os treze anos como uma regra, mas uma garantia, porém já houve casos assim, em que o portador estava bem de saúde e do nada ao completar treze anos simplesmente caia duro no chão, uma morte súbita, dormia e nunca mais acordava, o caso mais recente foi do quadrupede, tivemos sorte de conseguir encontra-lo, foi um trabalho árduo sincronizar o horário da morte do portador com registros de nascimentos de eldianos, o pior foi arrancar o bebê recém-nascido dos braços da mãe  
Tirou um pólen amarelo que estava preso na manga de sua farda, ainda lembrando dos gritos do bebê enquanto o guerreiro, o homem que carregou o quadrupede antes de Pieck, injetava o soro no braço em uma demonstração de frieza que nunca viu antes em sua vida.  
-Ou seja, é um risco que não podemos correr, foi confiando na saúde de um portador que acabamos perdendo o Titã de Ataque, que esta vagando por aí, talvez quem o tenha não faça ideia, talvez esteja nas muralhas, em uma criança de Libério ou tenha acabado de nascer em uma zona de internamento no estrangeiro  
-Como vocês descobriram a tentativa de fuga?  
Agora Magath ponderava se deveria ou não contar, se fosse para outro guerreiro se negaria, mas em Zeke ele tinha mais confiança.  
-O marido dela, ele deu o aviso. Quando os soldados chegaram ela estava de malas prontas com a criança, só esperando o marido voltar para partirem. Como falei, ela era muito forte, não só como titã, mas como humana, então precisamos fazer o necessário para evitar outra tentativa e fuga  
-Realmente, quem a visse no dia da posse não imaginaria nada assim, ela subiu no pedestal por vontade própria, por isso me pergunto, o que seria "o necessário"?-estava bem perto do limite, sabia, seus pés tocavam a linha  
-A levamos para a prisão, como o marido nos ajudou, ele foi liberado, o filho ficou sob nossa vigilância, em um navio ancorado no porto de Paradis  
-Então...  
-Se ela tentasse alguma gracinha a criança teria que ser punida, ela não teria como impedir, estávamos mantendo comunicação com o navio, se não dessemos sinal eles tinham ordens para mandar a criança para o paraíso. Como conseguimos manter tudo sobre controle não achamos necessário adiantar a cerimónia, nem foi preciso usar a mordaça ou seda-la  
Tanta naturalidade ao contar aquilo, como uma ameaça passivo-agressiva, _"Podem tentar o que for, vamos descobrir e as consequências vão ser cruéis"_.  
-Comandante Magath, por que está me contando isso?  
-Por que eu reconheço sua realdade a Marley e sei que essa historia pode te lembrar um pouco da sua. Pode até ter achado em algum momento nesses anos que a decisão de mandarmos seus pais para Paradis foi radical, mas sabemos ser compreensivos quando necessário, no caso de Eliza, o filho era muito pequeno para entender, e o marido, de acordo com ele, fingiu concordar para evitar que ela fosse sozinha com a criança. Nós recompensamos a lealdade e temos um certo nível de tolerância  
Foram muito misericordiosos ao fazer uma criança de cinco anos de refém.  
-Talvez tenhamos sido muito compassivos com Eliza e isso deu a entender que poderia fazer o que quisesse. Essa nova geração vai ter a missão mais importante da história, tanto quem vai quanto quem fica, ou seja, as recompensas vão ser maiores que qualquer guerreiro já recebeu, saiba disso e transmita para eles  
-Sim senhor, embora saiba que para eles somente poder fazer parte disso é suficiente  
-Zeke, até parece que você não tem ambição-tocou o ombro do rapaz, o encarando nos olhos com seriedade-Estou falando de uma estatua em praça pública, seus nomes em livros de história, vocês são a geração escolhida para salvar o mundo, salvar Marley  
-Comandante eu tenho ciência disso, mas como eldiano tudo o que eu quero é poder compensar os pecados de meus antepassamos e limpar a desonra que meus pais trouxeram para minha família  
O comandante inflou o peito de satisfação, não foi dessa vez que Zeke caiu na armadilha, mas o oficial parecia bem contente com isso.  
-Vamos ver o quanto mais ele aguenta-Magath colocou o quepe e viu ao longe Reiner finalmente conseguindo revidar um golpe de Annie, para depois receber um soco endurecido bem no queixo-Talvez possamos usar o Blindado como um titã de contenção de impacto ao invés de ofensivo  
-Sim senhor  
Permaneceu sentado na maca, abotoando sua camisa e refletindo a nova informação quando avistou a fumaça tomando o lado de fora enquanto Pieck saia de seu titã, ele decidiu encarar um pouco a parte externa da tenda medica, caminhando até onde a menina enfim terminou de tirar as medidas para a nova armadura.  
Agora ele sentia pena de Eliza, toda a situação fez sentido, ela realmente parecia dedicada a Marley, leal e pronta para morrer, fosse em batalha ou no termino de seu tempo de serviço, deveria ter sido devastador, viver pronta para a morte e então surgir alguém que a fazia querer continuar vivendo. As lagrimas que caíram naquele dia porem não foram pela vida que ia chegar ao fim, foi pelo filho que não veria crescer, o filho que estava diante de um destino pior que a morte, ela não deveria nem ter conseguido se despedir, era isso, isso é Marley na sua forma mais crua.  
Eliza tinha um plano, todos que se tornam guerreiros tem um, seja para dar um bom futuro para a família, aproveitar o prestígio, ou consertar erros de seus antepassados; porém os dela mudaram no meio do caminho. O atual portador do Bestial não deixaria isso acontecer, estava dedicado em chegar ao seu objetivo, a cada missão conseguia identificar e unir mais pessoas que pensavam igual a ele, que queriam um fim ao sofrimento, tinha seu próprio capricho pela retomada do Fundador, porque ele e somente ele poderia acabar com aquele ciclo de ódio, e não aceitaria que alguém aparecesse com poder suficiente para fazê-lo querer mudar seus planos.  
-Zeke?  
Como se tivesse fechado os olhos em um lugar e aberto em outro, o loiro olhou em volta, diante de Pieck que tirava uma mecha de cabelo bagunçado do rosto, com a pele ainda quente de vapor, ele conseguia sentir o calor emanando dela.  
-Por que esta me olhando assim?  
-Assim como?  
-Você parou na minha frente e ficou me olhando  
Aqueles olhos negros e grandes, que quando pediam algo dificilmente ele conseguia recusar, gostava de Pieck, bastante, mas não o suficiente para faze-lo desistir, por mais que sempre tivesse gostado de provocar um sorriso nela.  
- _Pieck-chan, acabei descobrir que Marley fez algo cruel com alguém que eu não gostava, sorria para eu me sentir melhor_ -pensou  
-O que?  
-Nada Pieck-chan-colocou as mãos na cintura-Só pensando em uma maneira de fazer o Reiner parar de apanhar  
-Cuidado!  
O grito veio da multidão por perto, todos correndo na direção oposta onde estava Zeke e Pieck, o loiro olhou para trás, um braço gigante de titã voava até onde eles estavam. Segurou Pieck firme enquanto mordia a mão livre, um raio surgiu iluminando o ambiente com mais força que o sol, em uma meia-transformação, um braço repleto de pelos cresceu do ombro de Zeke, com maestria pegando o membro decepado no ar antes dele cair em cima dos dois.  
-Tudo bem?  
Com a menina sendo envolvida pelo braço humano, ele viu que ela talvez não tenha percebido tudo com a mesma rapidez que ele, ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu.  
-Sim, estou-olhou para cima, onde um braço gigante segurava outro-Você sabe que eu não morreria, não é?  
-Isso é maneira de agradecer-inconscientemente a abraçou mais forte-Deveria ter te deixado virar panqueca, e eu não fiz isso só por você  
A frente deles haviam os engenheiros que antes tiravam as medidas do titã de Pieck, a menina olhou para trás novamente, mantendo contato visual com Zeke e decidindo que iria acreditar nas palavras dele. Se desvencilhou do homem, tomando distância para ver melhor o que fora lançado.  
-Acho que ele já está parando de apanhar  
Arrancando o braço do titã incompleto, Zeke foi até o lado de Pieck e acompanhou a direção onde olhava, o titã de Zeke caiu levando consigo aquele pedaço de Annie.  
-Parece que sim  
Quem assumia o controle agora era Reiner, que tentava quebrar o endurecimento da Titã Fêmea e chegar a nuca, destruindo os dentes em uma mordida desesperada para finalizar a luta ante que voltasse a perder.  
Bertholdt segurava os cabelos, ainda em cima da cerca em dúvida de para quem deveria torcer, as pernas balançando inquietas quando Annie conseguiu retomar o controle apos o membro ter se regenerado, agarrando Reiner com fúria e o lançando para longe em direção a floresta, derrubando algumas árvores e fazendo surgir um grito de dor, que se Zeke não estivesse errado, era do Mandíbula, que caiu das árvores como um esquilo cujo galho se partiu ao meio.  
Respirou fundo e olhou para Pieck, que via com pessimismo para a cena, até notar que Zeke, outra vez, a encarava, mas sem a expressão esquisita de antes.  
-Sou um titã de apoio, eu perco até na queda de braço-ergueu as mãos em defesa  
Passou a mão cansado pelos cabelos, pelo visto teria que pessoalmente cuidar daquilo.  
Viu Zeke se afastar enquanto se transformava por completo, Pieck se sentou ao lado de Bertholdt na cerca, agora o esquema da luta era Zeke contra Annie e Reiner; minutos depois Marcel se justou a eles, segurando o braço direito que estava dobrado em um angulo que não constava na anatomia, com fumaça saindo da pele enquanto sua regeneração cuidado da fratura, reclamando em como seu titã foi totalmente esmagado pelo impacto com Blindado somado as árvores que caíram em cima dele. Agora eram três sentados na cerca enquanto acompanhavam a luta que se estendeu até o por-do-sol.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que as coisas estão começando a andar...

**846**

Reiner, Annie, Berhtoldt e Marcel eram aplaudidos com fervor pela multidão que foi se despedir, uma comitiva que Pieck jamais viu para ninguém, fosse eldiano ou maleyano, lhe lembrando um pouco as situações exuberantes descritas nos livros que eram realizadas normalmente para antecederem algum evento que quase sempre era uma tragédia. Confetes eram jogados pelas janelas e caiam como uma chuva colorida nos guerreiros constrangidos por tamanha animação, mal podendo acreditar que tudo aquilo era para eles, exibidos em carro aberto por toda capital, se dando conta da magnitude daquela missão, as ruas se lotaram por toda Libério seguindo o caminho até o porto que levaria o grupo para a ilha, os guerreiros que trariam de volta o Titã Fundador para Marley, todos estavam ali, menos ela, e Zeke, que ao seu lado, viam toda a festa montada para os outros.  
Uma fileira de oficiais, encabeçada por Magath, mantinha-se a postos para a despedida final, os dois extras estavam ao lado do militar cuja principal responsabilidade era comandar aqueles eldianos que possuíam o poder dos titãs, tão orgulhoso que mais parecia um pai vendo uma conquista dos filhos.  
Familiares das quatro crianças continham as emoções, menos a senhora Galliard, que usava um lenço bordado para secar as lagrimas que brotavam abundante de seus olhos.  
-Está chateada?-Zeke sussurrou ao seu lado  
-Não-se escondeu entre as mechas negras-Entendo porque não vou, meu titã não é útil em Paradis  
-Ei-esperou ela virar o rosto para ele-Você é útil aqui, ou acredita que eu consigo defender Marley sozinho? Preciso de você, Pieck-chan  
Na verdade Zeke estava tão feliz por Pieck ficar que chegava a ser egoísta, ele mesmo estava frustrado por ficar, mas não poderia transmitir esse sentimento para ela. Só de imaginar que logo o poder do Fundador estaria ali, bastaria um simples toque em quem o portasse para conseguir o que queria, e tudo seria melhor para todos, se estivesse naquele navio indo para Paradis poderia realizar a missão na metade do tempo estimado, ao invés de depender de outras pessoas para pegar o que deveria ser dele, estava ansioso.  
-O que fazemos agora?-Pieck lhe perguntou enquanto viam o navio que levava os colegas ir se afastando  
-Esperamos

  
Terminava de arrumar sua mala, não costumava levar muita coisa, mesmo que a ideia de ficar meses longe o fizesse sempre pensar em algo que pudesse precisar, nunca iria se acostumar com acampamentos, era o tipo que gostava do silêncio e conforto, acordar ao som de bombas foi uma experiência terrível, mas não tinha nada pior que a falta de estrutura para conseguir escovar os dentes.  
Uma batida na porta interrompeu sua atividade, de acordo com o relógio da cabeceira era tarde demais para visitas, o que aumentou sua curiosidade, nunca recebia visitas, tanto que a roupa suja jogada em cima do sofá se tornou parte da decoração. Juntou tudo e jogou para dentro do quarto, olhando em volta para verificar se não havia nada muito comprometedor antes de abrir a porta.  
-Senhor Finger?  
-Boa noite, desculpe a hora, mas poderíamos conversar?-o homem segurava o chapéu entre os dedos, dobrando a peça e lhe passando o nervosismo que sentia  
-Claro  
Zeke se afastou da porta dando espaço para o homem entrar, educado suficiente para não ficar olhando em volta e analisando o lar alheio como a maioria das pessoas fazia, ou tão acostumado com a opressão que aprendeu que sempre se deve olhar para frente.  
-Quer beber alguma coisa?-normalmente era o que se fazia ao receber visita, não é?  
-Não, obrigado, serei breve, sei que tem um dia cheio amanhã  
Indicou o sofá onde sua visita se sentou, fez o mesmo na poltrona logo ao lado, ficando em silêncio e aguardando o homem iniciar a conversa.  
-Vim aqui abusar de sua boa vontade, e pedir que cuide de Pieck para mim. Como pai, não consigo me sentir confortável em saber que minha filha vai para o campo de batalha  
O loiro se acomodou melhor na poltrona, ao mesmo tempo que o pedido parecia esperado era ainda uma surpresa. Sua relação com o pai de Pieck sempre foi muito polida, cumprimentos educados e no máximo uma conversa de poucos minutos sobre como ia o treinamento militar ou um comentário sobre o clima, mesmo a amizade dele com Pieck nunca foi algo que o homem questionou, agora ou no início, depois de anos ainda tinham um ar muito formal ao se falarem, o mesmo do dia em que o pai viu a menina chegar com o jovem após um dia de treinamento como candidata e Zeke se apresentou.  
-Entendo sua insegurança, mas a Pieck não é uma menina comum  
-Sei disso, e você não tem obrigação nenhuma, mas sei que deseja o bem da Pieck, e ela estará entre marleyanos, é uma menina de doze anos-abaixou a cabeça envergonhado com o que pensava-Antes me sentia mais seguro pelas outras crianças estarem junto, mas agora é só ela, não posso temer que aconteça...que façam alguma coisa  
-Acho que compreendi o que quer dizer-ajustou os óculos no rosto-Mas se o senhor fica tão inseguro por ela, por que a deixou se tornar guerreira?-uma alfinetada que não poderia passar pela oportunidade-Por mais que a sua saúde seja frágil e os benefícios estejam ajudando, sempre poderia ter recusado  
-Fiz de tudo para tentar evitar isso, me desculpe, mas acho muito tolo se tornar guerreiro  
-Senhor Finger-tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso-Não deveria sair por aí falando essas coisas, mesmo para mim  
-Perdão-apertou ainda mais forte o chapéu entre os dedos, procurando uma maneira de justificar suas palavras-É que eu sou meio antiquado, acredito que existe uma ordem natural para as coisas, minha filha de doze anos sustenta a casa, sou um encostado  
-O senhor precisa cuidar de sua saúde-acendeu o cigarro, tentou dar um breve conforto dessa vez, se sentiu meio mal porque o homem parecia realmente culpado pelo destino da filha  
-Mesmo assim, muitos pais trabalham até a morte para cuidar dos filhos, não é nada incomum, poderia ter convivido com isso, mas as coisas saíram um pouco de controle. Foi muita pressão para me fazerem aceitar a inscrição dela, e ela foi passando pelas etapas  
-Pieck lutou muito, é um mérito dela e o senhor deveria sentir orgulho  
-Eu sinto muito orgulho dela, e ela esta feliz, eu acho. Quando me entregou essa braçadeira vermelha-segurou o tecido que estava no braço esquerdo-Acho que nunca a vi tão feliz, então eu precisei deixa-la tomar a rédea de nossas vidas. Se não posso trabalhar, ou sustentar a casa ao menos posso lhe dar essa satisfação  
-Sempre me perguntei o que o senhor tem, ela sempre me disse ser algo grave, mas que vem melhorando bastante dês de que começou a ser tratado por Marley  
-Não posso negar que o tratamento médico deles é ótimo, quem cuida de mim é um doutor jovem, gentil demais para ser marleyano, acredito que já tratou tantos eldianos que se tornou mais condescendente  
-Então já encontraram a causa?  
-Sim, porém as notícias não são animadoras-ergueu o rosto e o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez-Vou morrer, não tem o que fazer a não ser delongar, mas ele garantiu que não chego aos cinquenta  
-A Pieck já sabe?-não, provavelmente não, ela teria lhe dito, ou deixado transmitir  
-Não, Pieck ficaria arrasada, não posso fazer isso com ela, não quero que julgue que seu esforço foi em vão, o melhor que consigo é tentar viver até ela precisar passar o titã para outra pessoa, depois disso não me importo, posso morrer no mesmo dia que ela, dês de que seja depois  
-Sinto muito senhor Finger-sentia um enjoo, uma angústia inflar na boca do estômago e subir para o peito  
-Um filho nunca deve morrer antes dos pais, imaginar isso é pior que estar no inferno. No dia em que a Pieck se for eu morrerei com ela, talvez não fisicamente, mas eu só estarei existindo e desejando ir também  
O silêncio que se seguiu deu a Zeke a oportunidade de pensar em seus avós, que sempre pareceram corpos sem espírito, presos a lembrança da filha, seu pai sempre foi um assunto ainda mais delicado, ele era um titã vagando ao redor das muralhas, se perguntou se tivesse ido com os outros retomar o Fundador e visse seu pai o teria reconhecido, ou ao menos sentido sua presença.  
-Desculpe tomar seu tempo, agora preciso ir-se ergueu do sofá em um pulo-Pieck deve estar se perguntando onde eu fui, com certeza pensa que estou com a vizinha  
-Então o senhor sabe?-Zeke deu uma risada enquanto o acompanhava até a porta, tentando esquecer aquele breve questionamento  
-Claro que sim, Pieck puxou a inteligência da mãe, mas ainda não sabe disfarçar suas artimanhas  
No corredor do prédio, enquanto colocava o chapéu, o senhor Finger se virou para dizer as últimas palavras antes de voltar.  
-Zeke, sou um homem que não pode oferecer muito-mostrou as mãos vazias, com cicatrizes de anos de trabalho braçal-Mas confio que você vai cuidar bem da Pieck, no começo achava meio estranho, com o tempo vi que é um bom rapaz  
-Agradeço a confiança, Pieck é como uma irmã mais nova  
-Eu é quem agradeço-disse antes de seguir pelo corredor em direção as escadas

  
A despedida deles ocorreu no dia seguinte, bem menos glamourosa que a dos colegas, Pieck e Zeke estavam nos portões da zona de internação ao nascer do sol, prontos para lutar pela nação em campo contra um inimigo distante, ao redor outros eldianos se despediam de suas famílias, havia choro, muitos não voltariam, outros voltariam em um estado que era melhor ter morrido por lá mesmo. Zeke aguardava enquanto sua avó fazia uma pequena prece a pedido de seu retorno, tentando não revirar os olhos pelo ritual que sempre realizava quando ele ia para batalha, seu avô não estava lá, havia tido uma crise no dia anterior e provavelmente estava sedado e desorientado demais para sua avó poder leva-lo para se despedir, Pieck era envolvida por um forte abraço de seu pai, a demonstração de carinho foi discretamente acompanhada por Zeke, acabou com isso na cabeça antes de dormir e foi o primeiro pensamento que teve ao acordar.  
 _-Pieck, seu pai está morrendo_

A viagem de trem durou um dia inteiro, Pieck adorava andar de trem, e ajoelhada no banco via pela janela a paisagem se passar diante deles, imaginando em sua mente quais palavras usaria para descrevê-las.  
 _"Arvores de tantas especies que seria preciso paginas para citar cada uma por seu nome, brotando nas cores daquele verão em que o sol se dedicou em fazer presença. A velocidade tranquila, porem eficiente, da locomotiva nos dava a oportunidade de vislumbrar cada fazenda onde animais rurais usavam as sombras para deitarem e aproveitarem a serenidade de seres irracionais que vivem um dia de cada vez"_  
Queria ter consigo um caderno para anotar, mas decidiu parar com esse habito, ter cadernos e mais cadernos com anotações aleatórias sobre histórias que nunca iria escrever, ou pior, que não seriam lidas, lhe trazia uma melancolia dolorosa.  
Prometeu para si mesma que continuaria olhando pela janela dês de que parasse de criar monólogos. Suspirou e encostou o rosto no braço que se apoiava no arco de metal da janela, era bom o conforto do vagão executivo, e não ir junto aos outros eldianos empilhados como gado alguns trilhos atrás, onde nem ao menos tinham janelas, sendo privados da bela paisagem, encarando as paredes de metal onde a próxima coisa que veriam seria uma terra devastada pela guerra. O vagão também era ocupado por oficiais, que enchiam o local da fumaça dos cigarros, por isso Pieck estava do lado oposto, deixando Zeke conversando com os demais homens e ouvindo suas opiniões sobre o desenrolar daquela batalha.  
Primeira parada: o lugar onde os trilhos terminam, diante de um caminho íngreme e rochoso, onde já mostrava um grande estoque de suprimentos armazenados em um galpão improvisado e seguro de ataque, que seriam enviados periodicamente para os batalhões. Um comboio formado por caminhões esperava ali, sendo levando em grandes grupos até o acampamento, seria a segunda parada antes de na manhã seguinte continuarem viagem. Algumas pessoas pensam que a guerra acontece longe, tecnicamente era verdade, Pieck estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer o país, cada vez ocorria um ataque em uma direção diferente, os guerreiros sendo enviados para onde a situação era mais critica, como uma força de ataque poderosa e intimidadora, alguns inimigos já perdiam a confiança ao reconhecerem vindo do território rival um raio que ia do chão ao céu, e não o contrário.  
Havia adquirido a habilidade de compreender a duração da batalha pelo estado do acampamento e dos soldados, quando pulou de cima da carroceria ela soube que aquela estava acontecendo havia tempo demais, as fardas dos militares estavam largas, não havia mais uma organização rígida e se tornou uma bagunça, começava a crescer mato entre as tendas e ruas improvisadas de terra tão batida que nem era mais possível deixar pegadas muito visíveis, tendas vazias de soldados que morreram e logo seriam ocupadas por outros que vinham na nova carga, soldados parecem ser infinitos aos olhos dos grandes oficiais, e aqueles estavam com uma moral tão baixa que nem mesmo a chegada dos guerreiros parece dar o ar de esperança com o qual normalmente eram recebidos, mas ao longe ela reconheceu o som de uma gaita e uma voz masculina a acompanhando em uma música antiga demais para a menina conhecer, ainda havia alguém que conseguia cantar.  
-Você fica aqui-Magath parou diante de uma tenda pequena, rodeada por outras um pouco maiores  
-Sim, senhor  
-E você-se virou para Zeke-Venha comigo  
-Não vou ficar aqui?  
Magath franziu a testa, não queria questionamentos, mas Zeke não se mexeu.  
-Como sempre sua tenda é próxima a dos oficiais, do outro lado do acampamento  
Olhou para Pieck, e então para o lugar em volta, ninguém usava braçadeira a não ser os dois, podia sentir o cheiro de cerveja impregnado e sons de grupos de homens gritando no que ele não sabia ser uma conversa acalorada ou briga, era sobre aquilo que seu pai estava falando, parece que estar certo era algo de família, notou como um marleyano passou por eles e os encarou, as braçadeiras realmente chamavam atenção, lutar lado a lado de marleyanos lhe deu uma nova visão sobre eles, ainda pior que aquela anterior de um rapaz que só encontrava as repressões pelas ruas de Libério.  
A menina lhe direcionou um sorriso antes de entrar em sua tenda, uma silenciosa despedida, Zeke normalmente só a veria durante as batalhas, ultimamente tinha muito trabalho estratégico o que o fazia precisar estar sempre a disposição de seus superiores para ouvir os próximos passos, nunca notou o tamanho afastamento que ser o chefe de guerra ocasionava até o momento.  
Seguindo Magath para uma área mais 'nobre', onde haviam tendas maiores que seu apartamento montadas para uma pessoa só, sua tenda era igual a de Pieck, mas parecia menor porque todas a sua volta eram gigantes e tinha um certo requinte, você não sabe que existe tenda de acampamento de luxo ate encontrar uma. Com tempo apenas de largas sua mochila em cima da cama dobrável antes de ir para a primeira reunião e se colocar a par dos acontecimentos que ocasionaram em tamanha desvantagem em relação ao inimigo.

A primeira noite foi abafada, Zeke não sabia o que era pior, os insetos ou a sauna onde foi colocado para dormir, se sentia mais contentado ao saber que calor era um mal para todos, o general pingou durante toda a refeição, com uma barriga gordurosa que mal cabia na farda. Não encontrou Pieck no jantar porque foi convidado para comer com os superiores, eles não se serviam de ração e sopa, e sim carne, legumes e verduras frescas, havia até vinho, o que o deixava um pouco culpado, talvez pudesse encontrar quem vendia comida por fora, mas ao estágio que se encontrava o acampamento duvidava achar algo, contrabandistas tem um estoque ilimitado, mas as moedas dos soldados não duram para sempre.  
Refez o caminho até a tenda dela, já deveria estar dormindo, precisava ter em mente o pedido do senhor Finger, por mais que ela soubesse se defender, ele admitia que coloca-la no meio dos marleyanos não era uma boa ideia. Com o calor outras pessoas deixavam as tendas abertas para ventilar, já era tarde, mas ainda tinha movimento, com medo porque dormir significava acordarem prontos para lutar novamente, permanecer acordado era uma maneira de adiar esse momento. O loiro vagueou pelo caminho que fez mais cedo, vendo como aquilo havia se tornado uma pequena cidade, sem muito interesse olhou de esgueira para dentro de uma grande tenda onde um grupo se reunia, Zeke deu ainda dois passos antes de parar perdido com o que presenciou, tentando saber se o que viu era real ou apenas o calor, voltando para a entrada onde encontrou Pieck que estava no último lugar que imaginaria, na tenda dos marleyanos, sua boca aberta de espanto quase fez seu cigarro cair.  
-Pieck, o que está fazendo?  
Quem estava lá dentro olhou para o loiro parado, tirando a atenção da partida.  
-Jogando pôquer-ergue as cartas que segurava  
Havia presenciado muita coisa, algumas eram absurdas, outras terríveis, mas nada o espantou tanto quanto ver Pieck junto de meia-duzia de marleyanos jogando cartas e apostando grãos de feijão, pela quantidade de feijões reunidos a sua frente ela deveria estar ganhando.  
-Dês de quando você sabe jogar pôquer?  
-Faz pouco tempo  
-A gente ensinou rapidinho e agora ela saber melhor que todos-um dos homens disse à Zeke-Aprende rápido  
Voltaram a prestar atenção na partida, Zeke pensou se deveria ou não se intrometer, entrando no ambiente com passos cautelosos, como se estivesse invadindo um campo minado, ninguém lhe deu muita importância até ele se inclinar ao lado de Pieck, que ele precisava admitir ter um bom jogo de cartas na mão.  
-Pieck, precisamos acordar cedo  
-Já vou, estamos quase terminando  
-Pieck...  
-Fica tranquilo, nos somos legais, só estamos entediados-disse um marleyano enquanto tomava um gole da sua cerveja aguada-Ela é o Quadrupede, então você deve ser o Bestial, certo?  
-Sim-Zeke permaneceu ao lado de Pieck, analisando os outros a sua volta  
-Tem cerveja, quer?  
-Não...obrigado  
Misturar aquela cerveja pálida com o vinho caríssimo que bebeu no jantar parecia definitivamente um crime. Pediu mais algumas vezes para irem, mas a menina queria ao menos terminar a partida, poderia tê-la ordenado, era seu superior, ou a tirado da força como seu lado irmão mais velho queria.  
Acendeu um novo cigarro, prometendo a si mesmo que se ela não terminasse até o final iria ser autoritário, e ele odiava ser autoritário com ela, a partida terminou ao mesmo tempo que Zeke jogou a bituca para fora da tenda, com Pieck aumentando sua pilha de grãos de feijão, seu grito vitorioso por mais uma partida ganha foi capaz de contagiar os soldados que estavam tempo demais guerreando, os perdedores comemoravam com ela, Pieck tinha esse poder, esse encantamento, Zeke sabia bem disso, por isso passou os últimos minutos em pé ao seu lado a esperando terminar de jogar.  
A menina se despediu de cada um, mostrando lembrar seus nomes, os deixando lisonjeados, acenou enquanto Zeke mantinha a mão em seu ombro direcionando seu caminho, como se a deixar solta corresse o risco dela escapar.  
-Venha jogar novamente conosco, Pieck-chan  
O loiro parou no meio da saída, virando o rosto lentamente para o homem marleyano, só ele poderia chama-la de Pieck-chan, uma veia saltou em sua testa, mas precisou direcionar um olhar educado enquanto rangia os dentes.  
Não achou estranho quando Zeke entrou com ela na tenda, nem deu importância, indo para sua cama e desamarrando o cadarço dos coturnos.  
-Como isso aconteceu?  
-Estava cheia de calor, e resolvi andar pelo acampamento, os vi ali jogando e então perguntei o que era, não conhecia pôquer-chutou um par para longe antes de começar a desfazer o nó do outro  
- **Nunca mais faça isso**  
A menina parou no meio do laço, encarando Zeke espantada pelo tom de voz que ele nunca usou com ela.  
-O que foi?  
-Como assim "o que foi?"? Você não pode ficar entrando na tenda dos outros, ainda mais dos marleyanos, ou melhor, nem dos eldianos, nem de ninguém, não sabe o que pode acontecer? Se eles não fossem amigáveis?-tentava ao máximo não gritar  
-Zeke, eu sou uma guerreira de Marley, a portadora do titã Quadrupede, se alguém tentar algo eu arranco as mãos deles fora-dizia como se aquilo fosse obvio  
-Pieck, não sei qual seu nível de entendimento sobre certas coisas, mas você precisa entender que você é uma menina e eles são homens, tem que ser mais cuidadosa  
-Só estávamos jogando, não precisar ser tão radical-descalça ela se levantou da cama e o encarou irritada  
-Independentemente da situação, você é uma guerreira, e eles são marleyanos, eles sempre vão estar certos  
-Se eles tentarem algo eu sei me defender  
-Não é somente isso, você não sabe o que eles podem fazer. Você é uma menina, não pode ficar sozinha com homens  
-Mas eu fico sozinha com você  
-É diferente  
-Por que?  
-Porque sim  
-Isso não é resposta-cruzou os braços  
Zeke respirou fundo, Pieck gostava de se ver como uma pessoa argumentativa, para ele era apenas uma palavra bonita para respondona.  
-Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você nunca foi ao meu apartamento, não ficaria bem  
-Zeke eu realmente não consigo entender a que ponto você quer chegar-revirou os olhos-Estava entediada, você tem muito trabalho e eu entendo, mas não pode querer que eu fique aqui fechada o dia todo  
Tinha um ponto valido, precisava admitir, Zeke olhou em volta da tenda, apenas uma cama dobravel, uma mesa pequena e uma cadeira onde estava sua mochila, em cima da mesa um livro fechado que ele sabia que já deveria ter sido lido aquela altura do dia, ela não trazia muitos por conta do peso extra, talvez tivesse mais um ou dois consigo, mas sua sede por leitura era maior.  
-Deve ser bem solitário aqui, não é?  
-Um pouco-pegou seus coturnos jogados ao lado da cama e os arrumou no canto-Costumava dividir a tenda com a Annie, ela não era muito de conversar, mas pelo menos tinha alguém  
-Estamos no meio de uma batalha, não posso ficar te fazendo companhia, mas não fique tão próxima assim dos marleyanos. Se acontecer algo, como você vai conseguir explicar que simplesmente entrou na tenda deles e pediu para jogar pôquer?  
-Ok, vou ficar aqui-tirou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos, os deixando cair pelos ombros-Embora não ache que precise se preocupar tanto, mesmo sendo só eu de criança. Além disso, ficarei a maior parte do tempo no formato de titã, admito que me sinto mais confortável assim, mesmo sendo uma criança até os marleyanos mais turrões ficam intimidados com isso  
Pelo visto ele ainda não havia entendido em qual ponto queria chegar, mesmo com a vida que tinha conseguia manter uma certa inocência e ingenuidade.  
-Quando vai precisar se transformar?  
-Acho que depois de amanhã  
-Então amanhã prometo que vou jantar com você  
-É se os oficiais te chamarem novamente?  
-Posso comer duas vezes, e acho que tenho um livro comigo, um que você ainda não leu, se quiser te empresto para essa noite  
Aceitou a oferta rapidamente, Zeke sabia bem como agrada-la.

  
**847**

  
Ter completado treze anos fez com que Magath acreditasse que era hora dela começar a participar das reuniões, participar é modo de falar, costumava ficar sentada ouvindo o que os outros tinham a dizer, sempre notando como ela e Zeke costumavam ficar nos assentos mais isolados, o que ela não reclamava, era bom ter uma visão ampla do restante das pessoas e não precisar realmente prestar atenção demais, no final fariam o que mandassem, era mais uma formalidade para ela, era eldiana e mulher, nunca perguntaram nada a ela ou a implementaram na conversa, já Zeke parecia ter uma voz mais ativa, quando ele se levantava todos prestavam atenção, ali dentro ele sempre adotava um tom de voz firme, mas extremamente educado e respeitoso que ela não gostava, aquele não era o Zeke que ela conhecia, era o Zeke que os oficiais queriam que ele fosse.  
-Vai demorar muito?-sussurrou para o loiro logo que ele voltou a se sentar  
-Sim, vai, e não fale aqui dentro  
-Desculpe  
Reuniões eram momentos mais tensos e perigosos que lutar contra um inimigo bem armado, dependendo de quem fosse, a pessoa procuraria qualquer coisa para usar contra você apenas pelo prazer de prejudicar um eldiano, Zeke lhe deu uma lista de instruções detalhadas para seguir dentro daquela sala, a principal foi: _"Nunca fale nada a não ser que falem com você"_.  
Pieck respirou fundo para conter o mal-estar que sentia, mesmo sendo outono ela sentia sua nuca suada, seu estomago doía demais, não lembrava como era estar doente porque teoricamente os poderes dos titãs a protegem contra vírus e enfermidades, por isso ao acordar aquela manhã com dor na barriga e enjoo ela ficou realmente perdida, se arrastando ao lado de Zeke por todo o caminho até o quartel.  
-Levante a cabeça  
Quando a voz do colega chegou até ela, dita em tom baixo que mal conseguiu ouvir, percebeu estar tão curvada que sua testa quase batia na superfície da mesa. Ergueu a cabeça um pouco rápido demais, sentindo uma certa tontura, mas precisou aguentar por mais de uma hora até o termino da reunião. Levantando devagar para sair da sala, Zeke ia logo a frente com Magath, mas olhando para trás verificando a menina.  
O grupo passou pelo banheiro, vendo uma oportunidade, Pieck apontou para a porta com a placa de feminino, Zeke acenou com a cabeça, mas podia ver em seus olhos um aviso para não demorar.  
Foi direto a banheiro molhar o rosto para se refrescar, a água gelada a fez se sentir mais consciente, parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, precisava respirar um pouco, então sentiu algo estranho por baixo das roupas. Se fechou em uma cabine do banheiro, ergueu a longa saia azul-marinho e abaixou a calcinha, notando algo estranho na peça, uma mancha escura que de início lhe deixou assustada, até perceber a causa de seu mal-estar.  
-Merda, logo agora?  
Pegou um bolo de papel higiênico e torceu para segurar até voltar para casa, o espanto talvez a tenha até feito se sentir melhor, pelo menos agora sabia o que era, não estava morrendo, mesmo que parecesse.  
Encontrou Zeke e Magath na oficina vendo o novo tanque que estaria em ação na próxima batalha, mesmo com um clima quase pacifico os marleyanos pareciam ansiar por ação, só para usarem o novo brinquedinho.  
-Melhorou?-o loiro perguntou assim que ela parou do seu lado-Você estava muito palida  
-Sim, só quero ir para casa  
-Daqui a pouco, a artilharia criou uma metralhadora para implementar na sua armadura  
-A outra já não era mortífera o suficiente  
-Nenhuma arma tem poder suficiente para satisfaze-los-disse agora mais próximo do ouvido dela, para impedir que Magath ouvisse

  
-Onde vai?  
Estavam já na zona de internamento, Pieck andava tão tensa por ocorrer algum acidente no meio do caminho que ficou quieta, como se falar pudesse ocasionar em algo inesperado.  
-Preciso ir comprar uma coisa  
-Vou com você  
-Não precisa!-talvez tenha elevado um pouco demais a voz-Não quero te tirar no seu caminho, é melhor ir para casa e descansar  
-Está tudo bem? Parecia estar meio abatida, não acha melhor te acompanhar?  
-Não precisa-repetiu enquanto ia se afastando gradualmente-Depois nos falamos  
Acelerou o passo ouvindo Zeke se despedir enquanto ela se misturava entre o fluxo de pessoas pelas ruas, deu um aceno sem se virar para olha-lo.  
O sino da porta da farmácia tocou quando ela entrou, sorrindo educadamente ao funcionário que lhe deu um cumprimento fervoroso ao receber a guerreira com sua braçadeira vermelha inconfundível. Pieck andou pelos corredores meio perdida em saber qual setor tinha o que procurava, por sorte haviam alguns livros de anatomia que lhe dava ideia do que estava acontecendo e o que precisaria para resolver esse problema, por mais que fosse adorar uma ajuda feminina, era em momentos como esse que a falta de sua mãe se tornava mais exaltante que nunca.  
Um corredor cheio de opções, na prateleira ao canto, isolado o suficiente para não deixar os homens incomodados com assuntos femininos. A menina espiou por cima da prateleira, só haviam dois funcionários, o senhor que a recebeu e um jovem que varria o piso atrás do balcão.  
O som do sino na porta tocou novamente, mas Pieck não teve tempo para ver quem havia entrado, estava tentando decidir qual levar, para que tantas opções se a função era a mesma? Se agachou para ver os que tinha na parte mais baixa da prateleira, o que só a deixou mais em dúvida, normalmente era tão boa em tomar decisões, mas normalmente sobre assuntos que já tinha certa familiaridade. Será que levava o mais caro? Como assim fluxo? O que era fluxo, como se media isso? Tinha um de enfiar, parecia mais seguro contra vazamentos, mas se perguntou se incomodava.  
-Pieck?  
Deixou os pacotes caírem no chão, sentia ter sido pega um ato criminoso, a senhora Yeager tinha um sorriso sereno enquanto observava a menina corar.  
-Precisa de ajuda?  
Olhou para a prateleira, para os pacotes que deixou cair e então para a mulher que pacientemente aguardava uma resposta, Pieck afirmou com a cabeça, sua expressão era quase um pedido de socorro.  
-Primeira vez?-a senhora perguntou ao saírem juntas da farmacia  
-Sim-abraçava o papel pardo da compra  
-Parabéns, e boa sorte, esse é um incomodo que não preciso mais me preocupar  
-Obrigada, eu acho  
-Vai para o quartel?  
Começaram a andar lado a lado, não sabia se iam para a mesma direção ou uma só estava acompanhando a outra.  
-Não, acabei de voltar de lá, os guerreiros tem o resto do dia de folga  
-Todos?  
Todos seriam só ela e Zeke.  
-Sim  
-Ah, bom-a senhora olhou meio perdida em volta-Acabei de encontrar Zeke, o convidei para ir lá em casa, mas ele me disse estar indo para o quartel  
Não soube o que falar, aparentemente ela havia estragado a mentira do colega, mas não se sentia mal por isso, se sentia mal pela expressão de vergonha e decepção da avó do homem. Tentar conforta-la, dizer que talvez Zeke fosse voltar ou que ele tinha outros tipos de deveres que ela seria um grande desmerecimento pela inteligência da senhora Yeager, gostava dela demais para fazer isso.  
-Talvez seja a idade, Zeke já é um homem, deve ter coisas melhores para fazer que me acompanhar  
-Tivemos uma reunião muito cansativa hoje, ele deve ter ido descansar, eu mesma fiquei exausta e a única coisa que fiz foi ficar sentada  
-Já tem quase um ano que Zeke não me visita-suspirou-Desculpe parecer tão deprimente, é que dês de que meu marido precisou ser internado estou um tanto esmorecida  
-Entendo  
-Agora vai querida, deve estar cansada e com dores, durma um pouco e água quente vai se tornar sua melhor amiga  
-Sim senhora  
Pieck fez o caminho até em casa, voltando a sentir as dores horríveis no abdômen, na sacola também havia um remédio que a senhora Yeager recomendou para aliviar o incomodo. Por mais que sua mãe fosse insubstituível era bom saber que haviam pessoas, mulheres, que poderiam lhe ajudar nessas ocasiões, tinha certeza de que se pedisse ajuda ao pai o homem ficaria ainda mais perdido que ela.  
Passou o resto do dia deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro e comendo jujuba, as cobertas quentes eram o lugar mais aconchegante do mundo. Se existisse um Titã Contorcionista Pieck seria escolhida, mudando de posição sempre que a cólica voltava, se familiarizando com outra etapa do amadurecimento que começaram a surgir nos últimos meses, quando ela precisou trocar seu guarda-roupa por peças mais largas, saiam longas que escondiam as mudanças no corpo, os quadris iam ficando mais largos, a cintura mais fina e comprar o primeiro sutiã foi uma aventura mais prazerosa que a de hoje, o início da juventude.

  
Zeke ficaria furioso e ela sabia disso, mas ele não precisaria saber, dando no ato de bater na porta de madeira como a decisão sem volta, pareceu uma eternidade até ser atendida, olhando em volta para verificar se não havia nenhum loiro de óculos por perto.  
-Pieck?-a senhora Yeager abriu a porta, surpresa pela visita  
-Olá senhora Yeager, espero não estar incomodando  
-De modo algum, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Nada, só estava passando por aqui e decidi ver como está a senhora  
Ficou um tempo para a olhando até convida-la para entrar. Pieck já não ia lá fazia algum tempo, a primeira vez foi quando havia acabado de conhecer Zeke, a avó dele os sequestrou e encheu a menina de bolo e chocolate, doida para conhecer quem era a menina que as vizinhas contavam ver Zeke andando de um lado para o outro, mas a maneira como Zeke ficou mostrava que ele não estava contente, pensou que fosse da idade, agora não era mais criança, tinha vinte e dois anos, o que ele tinha não era rebeldia adolescente, mas repulsa pela presença de qualquer familiar.  
Foi servida de chá e biscoitos, a casa era a mesma de antes, a única diferença era ter mais quadros pendurados na parede, os novos quadros eram de Zeke, dele com sua farda usada para grandes eventos e uma foto onde estava ela e os outros guerreiros logo que a nova geração foi formada, também um artigo de jornal foi emoldurado, Pieck se lembrava daquela matéria, foi a primeira vez que um eldiano saiu em destaque no jornal de Marley, uma pagina inteira só exaltando Zeke e seus serviços prestados pela nação.  
-Como a senhora está?  
-Bem, vou indo-pelo visto não costumavam perguntar isso a ela com frequência, então foi difícil encontrar uma resposta-Estou aprendendo bordado, nunca tive muita paciência para essas coisas, mas tenho muito tempo livre  
-A senhora tem visto o Zeke?  
-Não tanto quanto você-pegou uma xícara de chá fumegante-Ele é muito ocupado, mas costumo ir ao apartamento dele uma vez por semana para arrumar e pegar a roupa suja  
-A senhora é quem faz isso?-mordeu um biscoito de aveia, estava delicioso  
-Não se pode deixar esse tipo de trabalho domestico para os homens  
Discordava dessa opinião, mas iria poupar o comentário. Zeke não era grandinho suficiente para lavar as próprias roupas, ou a mão dele iria cair? Se caísse nasceria outra, então não tinha desculpa.  
-E o senhor Yeager?  
-O tratamento está lhe fazendo bem, ele já percebeu a situação, o que é bom, de início não conseguia entender porque estar internado. Eu o vejo uma vez por semana  
-Zeke a acompanha?  
Estava fazendo perguntar demais sobre o neto, mas a mulher estava tão animada em ter companhia que nem notou, afinal era o único assunto que tinham em comum.  
-Ele não gosta de ir, diz ser deprimente  
Apertou com força a alça da xícara, então Zeke ignorava os avós, mas fazia a mulher de faxineira? Toda a culpa que sentiu ao estar se intrometendo na vida familiar dele foi embora.  
Pacientemente ouviu tudo o que a senhora Yeager queria falar, mas não tinha a quem, de acordo com ela as conhecidas preferiam perguntar do neto famoso ao invés dela mesma.  
-Não que eu não goste, mas às vezes é bom mudar de assunto  
Disse sobre como alguns produtos ficavam caros essa época do ano, comentou sobre um artigo de uma revista que Pieck não conhecia, elogiou o centro de repouso onde o marido estava e que sua estrutura direcionada a um marleyano honorário era totalmente superior ao hospital que ficava na zona, lhe deu de presente um lenço que bordou recentemente, mostrou como havia transformado o quarto de Zeke em um ateliê após notar que o rapaz não iria voltar.  
-Muito bem equipado  
Fingia olhar para a máquina de costura, e não para uma cesta cheia de brinquedos onde no topo havia um macaco de pelúcia.  
-Se quiser, posso te ensinar a costurar, é bem útil  
-Não acho que tenho muito talento para essas coisas, mas adoraria saber alguns truques-respondeu com um sorriso educado enquanto saiam do quarto  
A menina olhou de relance para uma foto pendurada na parede, sua curiosidade a fez parar para ver melhor, era uma foto bem antiga, a senhora Yeager não tinha os cabelos brancos e seu sorriso era verdadeiro, o marido também tinha mais cabelo que hoje em dia, e haviam duas crianças, ao lado uma fotografia dos menores lhe dava mais visão de como eles eram. Um menino que ela deduziu ser o pai de Zeke, bem-arrumado e mantendo uma expressão seria que na verdade era para segurar o riso, junto uma menina realmente encantadora, cujo brilho no olhar conseguia ser transmitido pela imagem em preto e branco.  
-Meus filhos, Grisha e Faye  
-Zeke nunca me contou ter uma tia  
-Zeke não a conheceu, ela morreu ainda criança  
-Sinto muito  
Desviou o olhar da foto, como se fosse grosseiro encarar a imagem.  
-Pieck, querida, não precisar fazer isso. Agradeço imensamente a visita, mas estou velha e você deve ter coisa melhor para fazer que me ouviu falar sobre os tipos de pontos para dar no tecido  
-Gosto da companhia da senhora, não vim antes porque o Zeke não gostava  
-Antes ou agora, ele não vai gostar  
-Ele não precisa saber. Acredito que precisamos parar de evitar fazer as coisas só porque o Zeke não gosta  
Seu sorriso a contagiou, dando uma leve risada pela expressão de camaradagem de Pieck, não lembrava quando foi a última vez que riu.

Uma sacola cheia de biscoito de aveia, era o que Pieck comia enquanto voltava para casa, já estava de noite, ficou realmente muito tempo conversando, prometeram se encontrar na próxima semana logo que Pieck saísse do quartel, a senhora Yeager prometeu lhe ensinar a fazer pudim de pão, o que ela adoraria, porque não existe nada mais delicioso que doces caseiros, ainda mais agora que a menina notou que na duração de seu período ficava viciada em doces, qualquer coisa açucarada.  
-Pieck-chan-sussurram em seu ouvido  
Todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram, conhecia tão bem aquela voz, principalmente quando ele entonava aquela maneira mais suave ao dizer seu nome.  
Escondendo o saco de biscoitos atrás das costas se virou para encarar o loiro que parecia muito mais jovem sem toda a pompa que reservava para quando não estavam sozinhos.  
-O que tem ai?  
-Nada  
-Pieck-chan, você tem andando muito misteriosa ultimamente  
Se inclinou sobre ela, haviam migalhas grudadas em seu rosto, ele precisou se controlar para não limpar.  
-Coisas de menina  
-Isso incluiu biscoitos? Se não quiser me dar é só falar  
Sorriu sem graça, será que Zeke iria reconhecer algo preparado pela própria avó?  
-Onde vai?-na dúvida mude de assunto  
-Cinema  
-Sozinho-ele confirmou com a cabeça-Independência ou solidão?  
-Independência de não me importar em estar sozinho  
-Qual filme vai ver  
-Aquele que estreou, sobre o piloto  
-Dizem ser um bom filme, ok, eu vou com você  
-Não te convidei-cruzou os braços e a olhou abismado-E você sempre dorme no filme  
-Foi só uma vez, e o filme estava muito chato  
-Na verdade foram duas, não lembra que a primeira vez que foi ao cinema fui eu quem te levei, tinha uns dez anos, estava tão animada, mas dormiu o tempo todo  
-Se não quiser me levar é só falar-se fingiu ofendida, pelo visto conseguiu reverter a situação  
Foi condenado no dia em que Pieck percebeu que se pedisse com jeito, ele fazia o que ela queria, pelo visto a havia mimado demais, criou um monstro.  
-Anda, a sessão já vai começar-afagou sua cabeça

O cinema que ficava na zona de internamento era uma das poucas opções de lazer que se tinha lá dentro, poucas salas sem muita capacidade porque a maioria dos eldianos não podiam se dar a esse luxo com frequência.  
Pieck procurava um bom lugar para se sentarem enquanto Zeke subia os degraus ao lado das fileiras, segurando dois sacos de pipoca e refrigerante que compraram para acompanhar a sessão.  
-De acordo com meus cálculos esses são os melhores lugares  
-Espero que esteja certa como sempre  
Se sentaram enquanto distribuíam as guloseimas, Pieck deu um grande gole em seu refrigerante.  
-Se você dormir nem adianta vir depois me perguntar sobre o filme  
-Não vou dormir-revirou os olhos  
A olhou desconfiado antes de pegar um punhado de pipoca.  
Levou cerca de dez minutos desde os créditos iniciais até ele sentir a cabeça de Pieck encostar em seu braço, a pouca iluminação não o impediu de observar seu rosto sereno em um sono leve, sua respiração compassada enquanto um leve resquício de consciência a fazia segurar sem firmeza o copo de refrigerante, toda vez que estava prestes a derramar ela colocava o copo reto. Zeke esticou o braço para pegar o copo, bebendo todo seu conteúdo em um só gole enquanto prestava atenção nos letreiros que surgiam entre um quadro e outro para poderem acompanhar o enredo.

Pieck era sacudida levemente enquanto ouvia alguém chamar seu nome, abriu lentamente os olhos vendo as luzes da sala já acesas e pessoas se dirigindo para a saída.  
-Gostou do filme?-perguntou Zeke em um tom zombeteiro  
-Com esse silencio qualquer um dormiria-cochou os olhos para espantar o sono-Soube que os filmes que passam em Libério já tem som  
-Infelizmente nosso cinema ainda é um tanto antiquado  
Acompanhou o loiro até a saída, se arrastando enquanto dava falta de alguma coisa.  
-Onde está minha comida?  
-O refrigerante ia ficar quente e a pipoca fria  
Ficou bem desperta para poder exaltar sua revolta, obrigando Zeke a prometer que na próxima ele iria lhe pagar pela pipoca.  
-Para você dormir novamente?  
O homem verificou em seu relógio, já era um pouco tarde, não se costuma ter uma vida noturna dentro daquelas muralhas, pelo menos não nos estabelecimentos familiares, o que tornava as ruas desertas.  
-Como acha que eles estão?-olhava para o céu estrelado, imaginando se algum dos outros colegas também o observava da ilha  
-Espero que bem, infelizmente não poderíamos lhes enviar equipamentos de comunicação, arriscado demais  
-Dês do início sabíamos que seria uma missão longa, mas parece já ter durado muito tempo, sempre me pergunto se esta indo tudo conforme o planejado  
-Marcel está com eles, e ele sabe o que fazer caso dê algo fora do previsto, até o momento não tivemos nenhum sinal de que houve problemas  
-Mas e se o tempo for passando e continuarmos sem retorno?  
-Então provavelmente nos dois seremos enviados para a ilha também, mas só em último caso, Marley não quer mandar todos os guerreiros, eles...  
-...precisam da gente aqui-já ouviu Zeke falar isso varias vezes  
-Exatamente, mas saiba que de uma hora para outra podemos precisar ir para a ilha  
-Retomar o Fundador?  
-Resgatar os guerreiros, ou o que tiver sobrado deles, não acredito que os demônios de Paradis tenham força para combater quatro titãs originais, mas não sabemos o que encontrar  
-Que é o que tem feito Marley ser tão precavido em relação a essa missão. Não sabemos o que tem lá dentro, e se quatro titãs foram e não voltaram, eles não podem se arriscar em perder mais dois  
-Certa como sempre, Pieck-chan  
-Não sei os critérios usados para mandarem os quatro, mas acho...  
Interrompeu a frase quando Zeke segurou seu ombro, a impedindo de continuar pelo caminho que seguiam até a casa dela.  
Nada causa mais temor dentro da zona de internamento que um grupo de guardas marleyanos, foi o que a dupla encontrou, dezenas deles, formetemente armados entrando com violência em um prédio, ouviram gritos vindo enquanto pelas janelas iluminadas do edifício vultos passavam rapidamente.  
-Vamos para o outro lado, não podemos ser vistos aqui  
-Mas nos somos guerreiros  
-Justamente por isso, se nos verem perto de uma apreensão vão nos interrogar  
-Só estamos de passagem pela rua  
-Eles não vão pensar da mesma maneira  
Um guarda abriu a janela do prédio, gritando em plenos pulmões para os colegas que estavam na rua.  
-Um deles fugiu pelos fundos!  
Disse palavrões que Pieck nunca havia ouvido, segurou sua mão com força, a puxando para o lado oposto, passando por ruas onde nunca esteve, estreitas e suspeitas, atrás dos prédios opostos a rua.  
-Se aquele filho da puta estiver vindo para cá eu mesmo o mato, era só o que me faltava, um procurado dar de encontro com nos dois  
Queria correr, mas Pieck tinha pernas curtas, ela fazia ao máximo para acompanha-lo, de qualquer maneira não soltou sua mão. De repente encontraram um desnível, isso deu a Zeke uma ideia onde estava, poderiam ir para a rua lateral onde uma grande escadaria seria mais prática, porem perderiam tempo e talvez fosse por ali que os guardas seguiam a procura do fugitivo. Era a diferença de um metro ou mais, Zeke pulou com facilidade, esperando Pieck lhe seguir, mas a menina olhou bem a altura, se ela se ferisse logo iria curar, mas as pessoas não parecem pensar que mesmo tendo regeneração ainda era capaz de sentir dor, e se pulasse errado iria se machucar, deu impulso para pular, mas desistiu no último instante, se equilibrando na beirada do concreto.  
-Vem  
O loiro estendeu os dois longos braços para ela, Pieck olhou para trás, uma onda de gritos e tiros, pelo visto o fugitivo teve a mesma ideia que eles. Sem pensar muito ela pulou, Zeke iria lhe segurar, tinha certeza disso, e ele o fez, enlaçando seu corpo ainda no ar.  
Era para ele lhe soltar assim que ela o usasse como auxílio para descer, mas ele não o fez, Pieck apoiava as mãos em seus ombros, tão desconcertada que não teve como pedir para descer, o luar refletia nas lentes dos óculos dele, então não sabia que tipo de olhar ele lhe direcionava.  
Tudo bem, nem Zeke sabia o que estava fazendo, só queria a manter firme nos braços, olhando bem para seu rosto que estava perfeitamente emoldurado pela lua cheia, seu quadril lhe pressionando o tronco, as pernas dela suspensas no ar, inconscientemente a apertou mais forte, sentindo algumas curvas que não lembrava de estarem ali antes.  
-Merda-disse em voz alta  
O que estava pensando? Não era o momento, e se fosse ainda seria totalmente inapropriado. A colocou no chão, continuando o caminho, dessa vez não segurou sua mão, mas andou em um ritmo que ela conseguia acompanhar, outro som de tiro, dessa vez mais próximo e vindo logo atrás de onde estavam, aceleraram o passo.  
Saíram em uma rua que ficava próximo à moradia da menina, mas no caminho oposto de onde era o cinema, deveriam ter dado uma volta enorme, se perguntou como Zeke conhecia tão bem as ruas escondidas.  
-Acho que não preciso nem pedir  
Andavam mais calmamente até a entrada do prédio dela, as luzes de seu apartamento ainda estavam acesas, seu pai deveria estar lhe esperando, afinal, apenas disse ir visitar alguém e acabou ficando o dia todo fora.  
-Ninguem jamais ira saber  
-Muito bom, boa menina

Subia os vários lances de escada até seu apartamento no quarto andar, quando se mudou não acreditou que fosse ser um problema para ele, infelizmente foi ver o apartamento em um dia fresco onde estava realmente disposto e exalando juventude, hoje seria muito trabalhoso se mudar, então tomou o habito de ao sair fazer tudo o que precisava fazer de uma vez só, para só precisar enfrentar as escadas uma vez ao dia.  
Assim que fechou a porta começou a tirar a roupa, precisava de um banho gelado urgente, talvez isso lavasse a culpa. Ainda sentia o formato de seu corpo contra sua pele, e foi a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Como poderia detestar os olhares maldosos que os homens começaram a direcionar a menina se ele fez o mesmo?  
-Seu merda, ela só tem treze anos-xingou a si mesmo enquanto ligava o chuveiro  
Não foi a primeira vez que a pegou no colo, foram raras vezes, mas ele não pensava de outra forma. Ah, sim, ela não era mais a menina que ele carregava nas costas quando não conseguia andar, treze anos era uma idade nutante, enquanto alguns ainda eram crianças outros já se consideravam adolescentes, ainda a via como criança, agia como uma, sempre como uma irmã mais nova, isso não poderia mudar, para o bem de ambos, mas principalmente dela, foi uma situação isolada, talvez devido ao tempo que não ia se encontrar com ninguém, e acabou por sentir algo improprio para a pessoa mais ingenua que conhecia, ele era um lixo.  
Bateu a cabeça no azulejo do banheiro enquanto a água gelada corria pelo corpo, respirou fundo e disse:  
-Esqueça isso, você tem coisas mais importantes no momento, precisamos continuar com o plano  
Usou o som da água corrente como precaução, sempre ciente que em algum momento pudessem ter colocado escutas em seu apartamento, mas em baixo do chuveiro poderia dar vida aos pensamentos que dominavam sua mente.  
-Você foi escolhido para terminar com esse inferno vivido pelos eldianos, só espere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi que essa semana a fic deu um pulo no número de visualizações! Isso me deixa muito feliz, espero que quem esta acompanhando esteja gostando.  
> Não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam. =^.^=


	5. Capítulo 5 - Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi realmente uma demora até esse capitulo sair, desculpe deixar vocês esperando, mas meu computador apagou o capitulo todo quando já tinha finalizado, só faltando corrigir a ortografia, e isso me deixou muito desanimada, até pensei em não escrever mais, porem consegui tirar um incentivo para refazer.  
> Não está tão bom quanto a primeira versão, tentei ao máximo recuperar da memoria o que havia escrito, justo nesse capitulo que era o que eu mais ansiava, mas acho que fiz direito.  
> Espero que gostem.

**848**

  
Tentava entender como ele terminou sentado durante horas em um carro a caminho de um destino bem distante de Libério, não estavam indo para o campo de batalha, não era nada que parecia precisar se preocupar, mas Zeke estava tenso e incomodado. Quando Magath contou que havia milionários estrangeiros com muito dinheiro e pouco entretenimento querendo investir na artilharia de Marley, mais especificamente no programa de titãs o loiro não deu importância, não era seu trabalho se preocupar com o volume dentro dos cofres, ele só tinha que destruir o que mandavam, matar inimigos e o que fosse feito depois não era mais de seu interesse, porém sabia que quando o comandante chamou a dupla de guerreiros para conversar alguns dias antes eles precisariam fazer mais que o inicialmente era proposto.  
-O senhor Gutierrez, um generoso investidor, deseja conhecer os guerreiros de Marley, e nos convidou para um final de semana em sua propriedade  
Dessa maneira, Zeke arrumou suas coisas e entrou naquele carro com Pieck a seu lado, ela parecia mais tranquila, lendo distraidamente um livro com tanta concentração que não deveria ver o tempo passar, ele então aproveitou para dar uma olhada nela, a jovem vinha perdendo as feições infantis e seu rosto se tornava mais feminino e maduro, com maçãs do rosto levemente salientes, lábios carnudos e olhos cobertos por cílios longos e grossos, seu longo cabelo negro estava preso por um elástico que cada vez que ele olhava ia escorregando pelos fios negros e lisos.  
-Me encarando novamente Zeke?  
Sua voz saiu serenamente sem desviar a atenção do livro, o loiro desviou o olhar constrangido.  
-As únicas opções que tenho são as árvores da estrada, a nuca do motorista ou você, de todas você parece a mais interessante  
-Fico honrada que em meio a tanta concorrência eu tenha sido a felizarda  
Lhe direcionou um olhar de esgueira, puxando os cantos dos lábios levemente para cima em um sorriso discreto. Decidiu ser mais seguro olhar pela janela, ultimamente ele vinha se pegando encarando-a, de uma forma que o deixava incomodado, um breve momento de deleite ao admirá-la se seguia por vergonha e culpa em não conseguir vê-la mais como a menina de antes.  
Quando Magath disse “propriedade” pensaram ser uma casa grande ou mesmo mansão, e não um castelo jacobina cercado por centenas de acres particulares, com criados a postos na fachada para a comitiva de Marley que chegou, Magath estava no carro da frente e logo no de trás Pieck e Zeke saltaram, cada um com sua mochila, olhando em volta e pensando em como um lugar tão bonito e próximo a fronteira nunca havia sofrido com as inúmeras guerras em que Marley acabava se metendo. Ao se aproximarem Magath já conversava com um mordomo, que por um instante olhou por cima do ombro do convidado e encarou a dupla com espanto, como se fossem fantasmas, ou eldianos, o que dependendo da pessoa era ainda pior, parando um tempo a mais em Pieck antes de voltar a falar com o oficial.  
Magath concordou com o que quer que o homem estivesse falando, ao mesmo tempo duas empregadas se aproximaram dos guerreiros e pegaram suas mochilas, o superior se aproximou, arrumando uma insígnia presa na farda.  
-Vamos indo-com um simples gesto de mãos os soldados que faziam parte da visita manobraram o caminhão que carregava a armadura de Pieck para os fundos da propriedade  
-Pensei que iríamos conhecer nosso anfitrião primeiro-Zeke comentou enquanto seguiam o mesmo caminho  
-O senhor Gutierrez deseja conhecer os titãs  
Zeke e Pieck se entreolharam, os titãs eram eles, mas não iriam questionar, andando pela grama verde-esmeralda por muitos minutos até uma clareira que curiosamente tinha vários alvos de metal formados por carcaças de tanques de guerra. Assim que chegaram, cumprindo as ordens de Magath, a menina correu até onde o caminhão havia estacionado, sumindo atrás do veículo e depois surgindo um raio de transformação.  
-Você ainda não Zeke-disse o homem-Eles estão vindo  
Se referia a um grupo de cinco homens bem vestidos, seguidos por criados segurando sombrinhas para lhes protegerem do sol, exalando riqueza com jóias brilhantes e ternos de três peças.  
-Senhor Gutierrez-Magath deu seu melhor sorriso quando eles se aproximaram-Estamos honrados pelo seu convite  
-Eu é quem agradeço a visita  
O anfitrião era o mais jovem do grupo, porém deveria ter a idade de Magath aproximadamente, um fino bigode lápis bem penteado e um ar maroto, algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos denunciavam levemente sua idade. Gutierrez deu um forte aperto de mão em Magath, depois direcionando a mão para Zeke, mas a parando no meio do caminho quando seus olhos foram puxados para a braçadeira vermelha que o loiro carregava.  
Zeke nunca estendia a mão ao cumprimentar alguém, sabia que algumas pessoas evitavam ao máximo contato com eldianos, aprendeu isso depois de várias situações onde ficou com o braço estendido no ar.  
Enquanto Magath era apresentado aos outros estrangeiros, Zeke percebeu a aproximação de soldados marleyanos que guiavam um jovem adolescente, cujas mãos e pés estavam acorrentados, uma mordaça o impedia de gritar. Um prisioneiro cuja função era óbvia para Zeke, mesmo que ninguém tenha lhe dito nada de antemão, o menino deveria ter a idade de Pieck, muito novo para fazer intencionalmente algo que merecesse tal castigo, ou era apenas igual Zeke, nasceu com os pais errados.  
-Podemos começar?-Gutierrez perguntou a Magath, evitando olhar para Zeke  
O loiro estalou as articulações do pescoço, nem mesmo o poder de regeneração poderia estar lutando contra a tensão que sentia depois de tanto tempo sentado na mesma posição. O menino estava parado no meio da clareira, chorando e desesperado, sua mordaça estava úmida por saliva e fluido espinhal que deveria ter sido empurrado goela abaixo, antigamente Zeke se sentia culpado em ser responsável pela transformação de eldianos em titãs, hoje ele não sentia absolutamente nada. Um grito gutural foi o suficiente para o menino ser envolto por uma luz dourada, se tornando um humanoide com pequenos resquícios do humano que foi um dia, agora uma caricatura deformada que ao longe poderia ser reconhecido como quem era antes, mas ninguém realmente prestou atenção nele suficiente para memorizar seu rosto, ficando na memória apenas a imagem gigante de destorcida que arrancou suspiros de admiração e surpresa da plateia.  
-Pare!  
O comando de Zeke impediu que o titã, que se aproximava em passos irregulares até onde estavam as pessoas, seguisse seus instintos e os devorasse.  
-A habilidade de Zeke em controlar titãs é uma arma muito útil, semelhante a coordenada, porém menos abrangente, ele só pode controlar os que foram transformados com seu próprio fluido espinhal-explicou Magath, mas não acreditava que estivessem prestando atenção nele  
-Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver um titã pessoalmente-Gutierrez foi se aproximando, ignorando o aviso de Magath para manter distancia-O que mais você consegue mandá-lo fazer?  
-Qualquer coisa  
Zeke se arrependeu de suas palavras depois que o homem mandou ele tratar o titã como um cachorro adestrado, correndo de um lado para o outro, dando pulos que tremeram o chão, o titã não foi muito bem sucedido em uma cambalhota, mas arrancou risadas do público. Se sentia como uma atração de circo, olhando para Magath de esgueira esperando uma ordem para se transformar, enquanto isso precisaria continuar ali sendo ignorado a não ser quando pedissem por mais um pouco de entretenimento com o titã.  
-Não tem outro titã?  
-Sim, ela está vindo  
Pieck surgiu com sua armadura, carregando dois atiradores de elite de Marley nas costas, somente os melhores tinham a honra de lutar com o titã Quadrúpede.  
-Não é muito impressionante-Gutierrez cruzou os braços decepcionado  
-Cada titã tem sua função-respondeu rapidamente, mantendo o tom educado  
Mesmo sendo marleyano, Magath não permitia que desprezassem os titãs e seus guerreiros, sabia que em muitos momentos Pieck era mais útil que Zeke, mas aquelas pessoas estavam ali para serem impressionados. Notou que pelas várias janelas do castelo, muitos rostos se espremiam para dar uma olhada.  
Por mais que esperassem um titã gigante, a forma como a artilharia conseguiu perfurar tranquilamente a blindagem de tanques de guerra deixou-os de queixo caído, a mobilidade somada ao poder balístico era surpreendente.  
-Zeke, sua vez  
Quase deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto se afastava para poder se transformar, o Bestial sempre foi líder da nova geração de guerreiros, e vê-lo pessoalmente era incrível, principalmente por não precisar temer por sua vida. Estar a mais de quinze metros de altura era confortável, ver aquelas pessoas esnobes pequenas aos seus pés o fazia se sentir poderoso, e o desejo de pisar neles só aumentou. Não sabia bem como mostrar suas habilidades sem causar muito estrago, enquanto pensava em como fazê-lo, Zeke viu um flash surgir de seus pés, Gutierrez estava posando para uma fotografia, mandando o fotógrafo enquadrar os três titãs ao fundo, Zeke bufou, o que para quem viu achou ser apenas um grunhido do Bestial, mas Pieck percebeu que ele estava irritado, a menina então procurou atrair as atenções para si, ultimamente Zeke estava um pouco estranho, assim a menina fez questão de mostrar porque o Quadrúpede não perdia em nada para os outros titãs maiores e mais imponentes.

O titã puro evaporava em fumaça, surgindo um esqueleto que depois também iria sumir, Pieck saiu de seu titã depois de tirarem a pesada armadura, Zeke ainda tinha algumas marcas no rosto, e esperava pela menina ao lado do caminhão onde guardariam sua armadura. Pieck arrumou sua saia que sempre ficava um pouco amarrotada depois de uma transformação, como esperado Zeke já tinha um cigarro na boca.  
-O que fazemos agora?-perguntou para ele  
-Você ainda não se apresentou  
A dupla andou sem pressa até onde Magath estava com os outros cinco homens, conversando em alto tom de voz, querendo saber mais agora sobre as habilidades dos outros guerreiros, querendo detalhes do poder de destruição da transformação do Colossal e a força de uma mordida do Mandíbula.  
Gutierrez ao sentir a presença deles olhou brevemente por cima do ombro sem interesse, mas seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e um sorriso muito animado marcou seu rosto beirando o assustador, se virou rapidamente para Pieck, que soprava alguns fios de cabelo que caiam em seus olhos.  
-Olá, Você! Não me diga que é a guerreira do Quadrúpede  
-Pieck Finger, senhor  
-Fernando Gutierrez-estendeu a mão, a menina olhou para os dedos cheios de anéis, nunca haviam lhe oferecido um aperto de mão, mas ela o aceitou, as mãos dele estavam suadas e isso a incomodou-Quem diria que havia uma jovem tão bonita e encantadora dentro daquele titã  
-O-obrigada  
Abaixou a cabeça constrangida, não era o tipo de elogio que costumava receber, e estarem na presença de outras pessoas a deixou sem graça.  
-Estávamos indo comer alguma coisa, deve estar com fome depois de uma viagem tão longa até aqui  
O homem de pele dourada colocou sua mão no ombro da menina e a guiou pelo jardim, deixando os outros ali parados e confusos, os outros estrangeiros tinham um olhar incomodado e constrangido, já Magath e Zeke se entreolharam sem entender nada.  
Enfim todos seguiram o líder, onde longe da clareira, em um jardim externo repleto de flores e abelhas, uma tenda branca e aberta estava armada, ao redor empregados aguardavam a chegada dos convidados, puxando cadeiras para eles sentarem, Gutierrez fez questão de ter Pieck ao seu lado, a menina ficou impressionada com a mesa bem posta, com sanduíches cortados em triângulos, doces e aperitivos mais que suficiente para alimentar a todos. Zeke ficou em pé ao lado da mesa junto com Magath, não havia mais cadeiras disponíveis, mostrando que não era a ideia inicial chamar os guerreiros.  
-Comandante Magath, sente aqui-Pieck ia se levantando para dar lugar ao superior  
-Não se preocupe, os empregados vão trazer cadeiras para eles-segurou seu ombro e a empurrou de volta para a cadeira com força-Então Pieck, quantos anos você tem?  
-Catorze-respondeu olhando para Magath que ainda estava em pé  
-Que idade boa, cheia de juventude-apoiou o cotovelo direito na mesa e pousou o queixo na mão-Gostou da minha humilde residência?  
-Sim, é muito bonita  
Chegando as cadeiras, os outros ocupantes precisaram se afastar para dar lugar ao redor da mesa de metal branco, Zeke notou como aquele que estava ao seu lado se afastou ainda mais que o necessário. Conversavam com os rostos virados contra Gutierrez, não querendo ver o que se desenrolava entre ele e a menina eldiana.  
O guerreiro não comia nada, estava sem fome, mesmo a bebida gelada desceu com dificuldade enquanto ele aguçava os ouvidos para pegar trechos da conversa do outro lado da mesa  
-O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?-pegou um macaron amarelo no suporte prateado de três andares e entregou para a menina  
-Ler-aceitou o doce, dando uma leve mordida, era tão gostoso, se a situação fosse mais confortável poderia apreciar mais  
-Vai adorar minha biblioteca, temos centenas de milhares de livros em todos os idiomas que pode imaginar. Vou te mostrar mais tarde  
-Preciso pedir permissão ao comandante Magath  
Seus olhos escuros estavam fixos no tilintar do gelo na taça de cristal onde a limonada de morango esperava ser bebida. Ao que parecia, aquele final de semana seria muito longo.

Os guerreiros seguiam a governanta da casa até seus aposentos, no último andar da construção, o corredor onde ficavam os quartos dos criados, a mulher abriu uma porta onde um quarto amplo com duas camas os aguardavam, sentia o cheiros dos lençóis limpos, mesmo que parecessem ter pertencido a muitas pessoas até estarem ali. Não comentaram sobre estarem no mesmo quarto, apenas aceitaram a acomodação e entraram, suas mochilas já estavam nas camas, Pieck sentou ao lado de sua mochila, silenciosa e incomodada depois do lanche no jardim.  
Zeke tirou um maço do bolso de sua farda, indo até a janela velha e enferrujada que gritou quando ele a abriu.  
-O comandante Magath falou o que faremos depois?-quis quebrar o silêncio  
-Eles já tiveram o que queriam, agora creio que vamos ficar aqui com eles fingindo que não existimos  
Duas batidas na porta, se entreolharam enquanto Zeke foi abri-la, uma menina vestida de empregada suava depois de ter que subir tantos lances de escada até o andar que ficava logo abaixo do telhado, respirou um pouco antes de apontar o dedo para Pieck.  
-Você, o senhor Gutierrez está te chamando na biblioteca  
-Eu?  
-Ele mandou chamar a menina eldiana, que eu saiba você é a única menina eldiana por aqui  
Ela não deveria usar aquele tipo de tratamento com as outras pessoas.  
-Acho melhor eu ir então  
Arrumou o cabelo e foi em direção a porta, mas quem ia com ela era Zeke, que jogou a guimba de cigarro pela janela sem se importar em acertar alguém e apressou o passo para alcançá-la.  
-Ei, ele disse só a menina-foi questionado pela empregada  
-Vou junto-disse com firmeza  
Deu de ombros, como se não fosse problema dela, nem ao menos haviam lhe dado tempo de se estabilizar antes de ir incomodá-la, o que deixou Zeke ainda mais alerta, sendo levados por corredores que só poderiam pertencer a um castelo, pinturas com molduras que deveriam ser de ouro, corrimões tão polidos que poderiam ver seus reflexos neles, vasos que provavelmente custavam uma pequena fortuna sempre abastecidos com flores frescas. A menina ficou um pouco distraída ao entrar na biblioteca, com dois andares e vários metros quadrados, todas as paredes eram revestidas por prateleiras cheias de livros, ela nunca havia visto tanto livro junto, ergueu a cabeça para ver o afresco pintado no teto e o lustre de cristal iluminado, era o lugar mais bonito que já esteve em toda sua vida.  
-Creio que mandei chamar apenas ela-foi a primeira coisa que Gutierrez disse quando a empregada entrou na companhia dos dois guerreiros  
-Sinto muito senhor, mas o rapaz insistiu  
Via que a empregada estava irritada e com medo de ser repreendida, mas Zeke ignorou os dois, permanecendo em pé na entrada enquanto Pieck ainda encarava o teto.  
-Senhor Yeager, creio que deve ter se confundido com o convite, ele era apenas para a senhorita Pieck-sua falsa educação era irritante  
-Não vejo qual assunto tenha a tratar com ela que não diga respeito a mim  
-Quantos livros você tem?  
A menina começou a perceber uma tensão, então era melhor mudar de assunto, a expressão de Gutierrez foi da água para o vinho, lhe direcionando um sorriso animado enquanto respondia sua pergunta, tantos dígitos que seria grosseiro colocar registrado.  
-Quais tipos de livros gosta de ler?  
-Romance, principalmente aventura  
Aquele homem sabia o que estava fazendo, Pieck poderia ter sido reservada no inicio, porém cerca-la com o que ela mais amava estava fazendo a menina ficar mais aberta para conversar, e com Zeke ali duvidava que ele pretendesse algo. Tentava entender o que ele queria, e as opções que vinham para ele eram piores que as anteriores, por enquanto iria observar.  
-Tenho um livro que vai adorar, mas ele está ali em cima-apontou para um livro de capa vermelha a alguns metros de altura-Infelizmente meu joelho está ruim, mas você é uma menina jovem-discretamente ia puxando a escada deslizante até eles-Pegue que é seu  
-Pieck...-Zeke começou a falar até ser interrompido  
-Sim  
Com uma grande confiança, a menina colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada de madeira, um pouco temerosa por ela ir deslizando, mas encontrou firmeza para subir o restante até alcançar o livro de capa vermelha. Ignorando o olhar lascivo que Gutierrez direcionava a ela, o rosto do homem estava na altura de seus tornozelos, o que a fez querer voltar rapidamente para baixo, agora com o objeto nas mãos.  
-Obrigada senhor Gutierrez, agora irei voltar para meus aposentos e ler um pouco  
-Não quer escolher mais alguma coisa?  
-Esse livro é bem grande-o abraçou contra o corpo-Deve ocupar todo meu final de semana, fora os outros que trouxe  
-Se quiser mais é só falar  
-Irei sim-deu um belo sorriso antes de andar até a porta da biblioteca  
Zeke deu uma última olhada no homem antes de ir tambem, andando apressados e em silêncio, até que ele disse:  
-O que foi aquilo?  
-O que você iria fazer? Brigar?  
-Não te quero sozinha com ele-rosnou enquanto cruzavam um corredor, tentando lembrar do caminho que fizeram até ali  
-Também não quero ficar sozinha com ele  
-Pieck, você precisa ter cuidado  
-Sei disso, diferente das outras vezes eu realmente senti que preciso ter cuidado com ele. Mas não preciso mais que você fique me protegendo  
-Da última vez que ouvi isso você tinha se metido na tenda de marleyanos  
A menina virou os calcanhares, impedindo a passagem de Zeke, o fazendo parar bem próximo a ela que lhe dava um sorriso misterioso.  
-Sei disso, mas hoje sei algumas coisas que naquela época não sabia  
O loiro abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém nada saiu, talvez Pieck esteja mais madura, não só por fora como por dentro.  
-Digamos que hoje eu consigo entender os olhares que as pessoas direcionam a mim, inclusive você  
-Do que você está falando?-sentiu a nuca começar a suar  
Não teve resposta, a menina voltou a andar em direção a próxima escadaria, segurando seu novo livro e sorrindo de maneira sorrateira enquanto ficava surpresa com a ousadia das próprias palavras.

  
Vários pares de olhos os encaravam na entrada da cozinha, como esperado eles não iriam comer com o anfitrião, o convite dessa vez era somente para Magath, mas foram chamados para o jantar na cozinha, junto aos criados, infelizmente os mesmos não pareciam muito animados com a ideia.  
As pessoas estavam distribuídas em uma longa mesa de madeira velha, cada um com seu prato e todos pararam assim que eles apareceram, ainda haviam alguns talheres erguidos no ar e bocas abertas tanto para receber a comida como pelo espanto ao verem os dois eldianos ali.  
-Vão ficar ai parados?-o cozinheiro resmungou enquanto mexia uma caçarola de ferro  
Como se tivessem alguma doença contagiosa, as pessoas sentadas no banco ao redor da mesa se afastaram, dando a eles espaço para se juntarem, assim os dois sentaram, mas ninguém voltou a comer, pareciam enjoados na presença deles.  
-Talvez devêssemos voltar mais tarde-Pieck cochichou para Zeke  
-Já está aqui, não é?  
O cozinheiro deveria ter ouvidos bem aguçados, nem ao menos se virou para falar com eles, e talvez também tivesse olhos na nuca, já que a próxima frase dita foi:  
-Quem não quiser comer à mesa com os convidados é só se levantar e ir embora  
A mesa ficou quase vazia, alguns pratos foram deixados pela metade, outros levaram a comida consigo, de costas ainda em frente ao fogão quente o cozinheiro soltou um pesado suspiro. Sem saber o que fazer, Pieck ficou encarando a mesa de madeira, Zeke continuou parado ignorando a forma com os que restaram os olharam, algumas cabeças espiavam por uma porta aberta que levava para o lado de fora do castelo, aparentemente crianças curiosas que ouviam histórias de terror sobre eldianos e seus titãs, não muito impressionadas em verem dois deles pessoalmente, mas sabendo que se quisessem poderiam virar monstros gigantes devoradores de gente.  
-Aqui  
O cozinheiro depositou dois pratos bem-servidos diante deles, a menina agradeceu enquanto o loiro nada disse, iriam comer rapidamente, nem eles mesmo poderiam suportar aquele tipo de situação, quanto mais rápido saíssem mais rápido poderiam voltar a respirar tranquilamente. Com seu próprio prato, o cozinheiro se sentou diante deles, um rosto carrancudo e bronzeado, mãos com queimaduras eternas de quem passou a vida diante do fogão, ele não parecia incomodado com a presença deles, pelo menos havia alguém amigável naquele enorme castelo.  
-Não precisam ter pressa, é uma ofensa ao cozinheiro comerem tão rapidamente sem nem poder apreciar o gosto da comida  
Pieck percebeu então que não estava mastigando, apenas colocando a comida na boca e a engolindo, ignorando a temperatura que queimava sua boca porque afinal ela tinha regeneração. Sorrindo sem graça, ela com mais calma foi cortando os legumes com a faca de latão.  
-Obrigada pela refeição-ela disse quando terminou a última garfada, Zeke já havia terminado e a estava aguardando  
-Vamos voltar para o quarto agora-o guerreiro mais velho começou a se levantar  
-Menina, gosta de bolo?  
Seus olhos grandes e serenos olharam de Zeke para o cozinheiro, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Se levantando vagarosamente, o cozinheiro foi até a bancada, tirando um pano que cobria um meio meio cortado, tirando um belo pedaço e entregando a menina em um guardanapo.  
-Maçã e canela, temos muitas macieiras nesta propriedade, então vivo criando maneiras de não desperdiçar  
Indicou com a cabeça uma bacia que transbordava maçãs, Pieck agradeceu o agrado e mais uma vez elogiou a comida, com um grande sorriso que para Zeke era uma arma muito poderosa.

Que horas eram? Não fazia ideia, Zeke não costumava acordar no meio da noite, mesmo que o quarto em que estivessem fossem tremendamente abafado pelo calor que o telhado acumulava durante o dia de sol, as janelas abertas faziam o máximo possível para melhorar a situação, altas demais para entrarem insetos que incomodariam seu sono e poderiam ser a causa de ter despertado. Seus olhos cinzas foram se adaptando à escuridão, conseguindo distinguir a cama de Pieck logo ao lado, mas o que fez seu sono ir embora por completo foi a cama estar vazia.  
O loiro sentou rapidamente, olhando em volta a procura da garota, poderia ter ido ao banheiro, mas sua intuição dizia que não. Se levantou da cama olhando em volta, não haviam muitos lugares ali onde ela poderia estar, vendo pela janela, não havia nada além da destruição que eles causaram no dia anterior, a lua iluminava a grama queimada onde o titã puro havia morrido, e as placas de tanques de guerra refletem como espelhos quando um vulto passou por ele, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas ele sabia que era Pieck.  
Zeke rapidamente colocou um casaco por cima do pijama, sua braçadeira e calçou os sapatos, abrindo a porta lentamente enquanto verificava o corredor, nem um sinal de vida a não ser um ronco timbrado que vinha de algum dos quartos dos empregados. Apressou o passo tentando permanecer silencioso, não queria acordar ninguém, o que quer que Pieck estivesse fazendo era melhor permanecer oculto de outras pessoas.  
Quando saiu do castelo ele começou a correr, olhando para trás e verificando se não tinha ninguém em algumas das dezenas de janelas que poderia estar vendo-o ali, seria muito complicado explicar o que os dois guerreiros faziam do lado de fora no meio da madrugada. Oculto pelo bosque, seus ouvidos captaram o barulho de água corrente, tão forte e próximo de onde estavam na manhã anterior que ele ficou surpreso em não ter percebido.  
Um rio atravessava em meio às árvores, com água cristalina que só se conseguia achar bem longe da urbanização, suas bordas eram formadas por pedras de cascalho, a luz da lua o deixava brilhando como prata derretida em movimento. Zeke viu pendurado em uma árvore o pijama de Pieck, seus sapatos junto das raízes salientes, mas não conseguia encontrá-la, até que emergindo da água, como uma divindade, a garota apareceu, os cabelos molhados e rosto brilhando, a final alça de alguma coisa aparecia em seus ombros e tirou uma dúvida que ele teve, ela estava de roupa, ao menos isso, embora duvidasse que a peça fosse esconder muita coisa, principalmente molhada.  
Deitando na superfície da água, a menina esticou os braços para boiar, não usando nada além de sua braçadeira e a combinete bege que estava transparente, dando a Zeke uma visão de seus seios e uma sombra triangular entre suas pernas, queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Os cabelos flutuavam como se tivessem vida própria, criando um halo em volta de sua cabeça, o ar frio contra ela deixava seus mamilos eriçados, e Zeke sem notar soltou um suspiro pesado, era melhor revelar sua presença antes que ela o notasse, ou iria deduzir que o homem fazia exatamente o que estava fazendo, espiando.  
-Pieck, o que é isso?  
A menina se espantou, voltando a esconder o corpo na água, as bochechas corando ao ter sido flagrada fazendo algo que não deveria.  
-Nadando, eu vi esse rio mais cedo quando estava vestindo a armadura, não resisti e vim nadar um pouco  
-Não deveria fazer isso, estamos como convidados na casa de homens que querem investir em Marley, se eles descobrirem podem causar um atrito  
-Duvido que o senhor Gutierrez venha a reclamar de eu ter nadado  
-E Magath? Acha que ele concordaria com isso?  
-Um pouquinho não faz mal, e não tem como ele saber a não ser que você conte, deveria vir também, a água está ótima  
-O que é isso, rebeldia adolescente?  
-Vem Zeke  
Estendeu seu braço em direção a ele, cada vez mais o loiro começava a duvidar se agora as palavras de Pieck tinham a mesma inocência de antes, ela se mostrava ciente que de alguma maneira conseguiu afetá-lo.  
Olhou em volta, se fosse outra pessoa ele daria meia-volta e fingiria não ver, ou até mesmo iria dedurar, mas Pieck, aquela menina estava cada vez melhor em conseguir o que queria.  
Quando começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama, ela sorriu vitoriosa, desviando levemente o olhar quando ele surgiu na beira do rio, usando ceroulas e sua braçadeira, sabiam que era preciso usá-las o tempo todo, ou as consequências para o que quer que estivessem fazendo seriam milhares de vezes pior.  
A água estava gelada, dando um choque térmico inicial até ele ir se acostumando, achou ter chutado um peixe que nadava no fundo, mas não deu importância, Pieck estava se aproximando.  
-Não está usando óculos  
-Pensei que gostasse dos meus óculos  
-Não desde que você passou a usá-los para se esconder  
Começou a nadar ao seu redor, ele sentia os cabelos negros roçando em sua pele, queria segura-la, mas temia o que poderia fazer se se deixasse ceder a tentação.  
-Tem muito tempo que não nado, às vezes até sinto falta do treinamento militar por isso, eles nos jogadas em um rio com a correnteza violenta, com uma mochila pesando vários quilos, precisávamos sair sem deixar a arma molhar  
-Parece intenso  
-Reiner se afogou uma vez, mesmo Annie e Marcel tinham dificuldades, menos eu, diziam que eu deveria ter nascido na água  
Sumiu em meio a água, Zeke a acompanhou, molhando os cabelos e sentindo seu corpo relaxar completamente, a água era tão límpida que podia vê-la com perfeição, talvez fosse a correnteza, mas sentia que estavam se aproximando, nenhum dos dois impediu, suas penas se esbarravam enquanto continuavam prendendo a respiração, o primeiro a voltar a superfície foi Zeke, seu hábito de fumar não lhe dava tanto fôlego, mas Pieck continuou submersa.  
-Pieck, vamos voltar  
Se ela ouviu ou não, não saberia, mesmo que tenha aparecido logo em seguida, o loiro começou a sair da água, sempre de costas para esconder a vergonhosa reação que seu corpo teve, colocando rapidamente a calça do pijama enquanto ouviu o som de Pieck também saindo da água. Não resistiu em olhar por cima do ombro, a peça colando em sua pele, mostrando que por baixo das roupas largas que sempre usava ela tinha um corpo escultural, cintura fina, quadris largos, seios em um tamanho perfeito para caberem na mão de Zeke...  
-Merda-voltou a encarar o tronco da árvore  
Torcia o cabelo, formando uma grande poça em seus pés, Pieck não tinha pudor com a própria exposição, na verdade, queria que Zeke a olhasse, de todas as pessoas, somente o homem não lhe causava incomodo ao admirá-la, acontecia com frequência, mas ele disfarçava, o que a deixava frustrada, não foi sua intenção ir ali e ser seguida, mas não poderia imaginar situação melhor. Ela mesma se pegava as vezes o admirando, seu abdômen definido fazia seu corpo esquentar, ela queria saber qual era a sensação de ter aquela barba tocando seu corpo, os braços musculosos a segurando com força, tentava entender o que era aquilo, fazendo pesquisas em alguns livros e sabendo um pouco sobre a reação que ela tinham, a reação de um corpo feminino a um corpo masculino que a atraía.  
- _Zeke, pode tocar se quiser, eu também quero_  
Seria bem mais fácil se pudesse dizer isso, mas tinham tantos problemas, não queria causar uma situação estranha depois, estragar o belo relacionamento que tinham pelos hormônios adolescentes que vinham lhe atormentando constantemente. Mesmo que ela pudesse matar só para sentir os dedos dele percorrendo sua pele.  
-Vamos-ele a despertou de seus pensamentos

  
As notícias eram boas, Magath sorria de satisfação enquanto contava a Zeke sobre os elogios recebidos dos guerreiros, o portador do Bestial queria saber se esses elogios eram bem distribuídos ou apenas focados na portadora do Quadrúpede, de qualquer maneira, iriam embora na manhã seguinte, mais uma noite dormindo no mesmo quarto que Pieck, depois que voltaram da aventura no bosque o rapaz não conseguiu fechar os olhos, temia que aquela noite também ficasse com o sono afetado.  
-O que achou do senhor Gutierrez?  
-Minha opinião é realmente relevante?-deu de ombros antes de continuar-Parece um homem excêntrico, com gostos que não posso julgar corretamente  
-Acho que todas as pessoas ricas demais são assim  
-Tenho certeza que ele deve ter mostrado um interesse ainda maior no programa de titãs depois de nossa visita  
-Se suas palavras tem o significado que acho que tem, irei lhe tranquilizar, ele é inofensivo  
Ergueu uma sobrancelha loira um pouco desconfiado, ele e Magath haviam se tornado mais solícitos conforme o passar dos anos, nem por isso Zeke se via na liberdade de falar o que bem entendia, mesmo que o comandante aparentasse ter a mesma opinião que ele.  
-Fernando Gutierrez é conhecido pela infame preferência que tem por garotas jovens, infelizmente isso apaga qualquer outro tipo de qualidade dele  
-Sabia disso desde antes de chegarmos-não era uma pergunta  
-Preciso de toda informação possível de quem tem interesse em conhecer os guerreiros de Marley, porém não vim totalmente inocente quanto a ele, por isso disse que poderiam deixar vocês dois no mesmo quarto  
-Você conversou com a Pieck sobre isso antes de chegarmos?  
-Tivemos um breve momento para pontuar esse detalhe. Mas nem eu estava preparado para a ousadia dele, achei que seria mais discreto e relutante pelo fato dela ser eldiana  
-Então ela ter sido conivente foi por ordem sua?  
-Zeke, você não é o único que se importa com a Pieck, porém ela sabe que como guerreira deve fazer o melhor para a nação, nada inapropriado, porém não vi motivos para impedir que nosso anfitrião tivesse um pouco de satisfação com sua presença  
Ficou encarando as cortinas de seda do quarto de Magath, muito maior, mais bem equipado e decorado que o dele, um verdadeiro quarto para visitas.  
-Não se preocupe Yeager, não é como se eles tivessem ido nadar escondidos de madrugada  
Ergueu os olhos, mantendo o rosto plácido enquanto Magath tomava um gole de café.  
-Pieck é como uma irmã para mim  
-Não estou aqui para me intrometer no relacionamento de vocês, contanto que não afete seus deveres eu realmente não me importo, mas saibam que vocês são o espelho de Marley-virou o rosto em direção a janela que ia do chão ao teto, dando um breve sorriso para depois voltar a olhar para Zeke-Quanto mais atraente o reflexo, melhor para nós  
Franziu a testa antes de olhar também para a janela, Zeke se ergueu da poltrona de camurça indo em passos lentos para lá, a visão dali era do jardim principal, quando ele saiu para encontrar Magath deixou Pieck dormindo na cama, agora a menina estava na companhia de Gutierrez, jogando croqué naquela manhã de domingo, recebendo aplausos do milionário quando conseguiu acertar a bola pelo triângulo fincado na grama.  
-Posso me retirar?

Pieck entrou no quarto, encontrando o colega sentado na beira da janela fumando, a menina foi até sua cama, deixando na cabeceira um novo livro e uma caixa de bombons caros, o detalhe não passou despercebido por Zeke, que entre uma tragada e outra a questionou.  
-Mais um livro, e até chocolate dessa vez  
-Sim. Quer?-estendeu a caixa para ele, bombons bem decorados que deveriam custar mais do que eles poderiam imaginar ser apropriado para uma caixa de chocolate  
-O que exatamente Magath te mandou fazer?  
Seu rosto corou de vergonha, já era muito ruim fazer aquilo, com Zeke ciente era pior ainda.  
-Entreter o anfitrião, fazê-lo investir ainda mais em Marley  
-Desculpe-disse em um longo e cansado suspiro no meio da fumaça  
-Hã? Pelo o que?  
-Se eu soubesse antes, teria dado um jeito de impedir que você viesse-nenhum dos dois conseguia encarar o outro  
-Quero ser útil também, nos últimos anos você tem carregado sozinho o fardo de ser a vitrine de Marley, os outros ainda estão na ilha, e eu sempre fui deixada nos bastidores  
Como falar que era exatamente o que ele queria? Pieck atrás das cortinas, escondida, apenas para ele.  
-Quero dizer; eventos, jantares, viagens, é sempre você, deve ser muito cansativo, e dividir o trabalho não faz mal  
-Mas fazer o que te colocaram para fazer é diferente  
-Talvez seja um pouco-pegou um bombom na caixa-Mas não tem uma frase que é assim "Feche os olhos e pense em Marley"? Bom, acho que não é exatamente dessa forma, mas a ideia é a mesma  
Colocou o doce todo de uma vez na boca, era delicioso, a melhor coisa que já comeu na vida, dava até pena continuar comendo, queria guardar para sempre.

  
O dobro, sim, Gutierrez dobrou o capital investido em Marley, e Magath deveria ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mesmo que ele tenha sido ignorado durante a despedida, Gutierrez passou por ele direto para Pieck, lhe prometendo algo bem divertido na próxima vez que ela fosse visitá-lo, usando o singular em sua frase.  
-Vai aceitar o convite?-Zeke sussurrou em seu ouvido  
-Nem pensar-respondeu entre os dentes sem tirar o sorriso do rosto  
-Não esqueceu nada? Você sempre esquece alguma coisa  
-Não, acho que não  
Tentou puxar na memória, pegou suas roupas, sapatos, os livros que levou e os que ganhou, o pente nem havia sido levado para ter esquecido, mas lembrou de ter deixado algo guardado na gaveta da cômoda, pela expressão no rosto Zeke já sabia.  
-Vai lá pegar, vou dizer que foi ao banheiro  
-Volto rápido-passou a mochila para ele  
Indo pelos cantos, tentando não chamar muita atenção, Pieck entrou pelos corredores cheios de pinturas e carpete, correndo os vários lances de escadas até o sótão, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para pegar o fôlego, duvidava que fossem embora sem ela, mas não queria atrasar a viagem de todos. A porta do quarto onde se hospedou estava aberta, lembrava de tê-la fechado antes de sair, ao se aproximar distinguiu duas vozes femininas vindo de dentro, deveriam estar arrumando o quarto.  
-O que vamos fazer com essa roupa de cama?  
-Queimar ou dar para os cachorros dormirem  
Nunca iria se acostumar com aquele tipo de tratamento, mas tentava deixar de lado, se acabasse guardando para si cada comentário maldoso ou hostilidade que recebia iria se tornar alguém que não queria ser.  
-Com licença  
Sua voz fez as duas empregadas darem um pulo, estavam tirando os lençóis das camas, não disseram nada nem se moveram enquanto Pieck entrava no quarto.  
-Desculpe atrapalhar, esqueci algo  
Abriu a gaveta da cômoda, tirando a caixa de bombons que ainda não tinha terminado, pretendia usar depois a caixa para alguma coisa, era tão bonita que não jogaria fora. Um sorriso tímido foi usado para se despedir das mulheres que como estátuas mal respiravam, quando chegou no corredor, alguns passos depois, elas voltaram a falar.  
-Viu como ela estava com o patrão? Soube que na primeira noite ela saiu do quarto de madrugada  
-Deve ter ido para o quarto dele, sabe como as mulheres eldianas são  
Não foi tempo suficiente dela estar longe a ponto de não ouvir, e as mulheres sabiam disso, Pieck suspirou e tentou deixar isso de lado, ela sabia quem era, e não iria se abalar por isso.  
-Estávamos indo sem você  
Zeke disse quando ela entrou no carro.  
-Me deixar aqui com o Gutierrez? Tem certeza?  
Ao menos poderia tentar achar graça naquilo tudo, mesmo que fosse difícil. Uma grande fila de carros e um caminhão formavam a caravana que voltaria para Libério, era estranho, porque parecia que só haviam ido os guerreiros e Magath, ela até esqueceu que havia muito mais gente de Marley ali.  
-Quantas horas de viagem?  
-Muitas, minhas costas já estão até doente só de lembrar  
Pieck abriu a boca para dar um comentário provocativo quando alguém bateu na janela ao seu lado, reconheceu o cozinheiro que deve ter sido o mais próximo de amigável lá dentro, Pieck desceu o vidro, olhando para o homem que usava um lenço na cabeça e avental sujo de farinha.  
-Aqui garota, para a viagem, levem senão vai estragar  
Enfiou pela janela uma cesta de vime repleta de maçãs, Pieck não teve como recusar ou agradecer, ele foi rápido em se afastar do carro, voltando para seus afazeres.  
-Obrigada-gritou pela janela aberta  
Nem todos eram iguais, ainda havia pessoas gentis com os eldianos, era isso o que ela sempre procurava ter em mente.

  
**849**

  
Se equilibrava na muleta enquanto andava pelo solo de lama congelada do acampamento, o gelo trincando a cada passo, estava encolhida dentro do sobretudo, pensando onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu fazer uma visita em meio aquele frio. Todos estavam escondidos em suas tendas, ansiosos pelo dia seguinte onde iriam recolher acampamento e voltar para casa, apenas Pieck não estava recolhida e decidiu se aventurar, em passos lentos, no meio do caminho pensou em desistir, mas o mesmo que andaria para voltar seria o que andaria para continuar, decidiu seguir em frente.  
Parou em frente a tenda daquele com quem queria passar um tempo em meio ao tédio, arrumou os cabelos para parecer mais apresentável, havia esquecido de levar o pente, mas para sua sorte o colega preferia seu visual mais bagunçado.  
Do lado de dentro, Zeke tomava um gole de rum, deixando a tenda nebulosa pela fumaça do cigarro, foi tirado de seus pensamentos com uma voz doce e inconfundível do lado de fora.  
-Toc, toc-a ponta de uma bengala apareceu por meio da entrada da tenda  
-Pode entrar  
Pieck abriu rapidamente as portas de lona, deixando o calor sair por alguns segundos, seu rosto estava corado de frio, e a mão que segurava a muleta não se mexia, quase congelada.  
-Soube que o nosso chefe de guerra tem um aquecedor a querosene  
-Fique a vontade  
Apontou para o objeto que brilhava incandescente de calor, a menina se sentou na cama de armar, tirando o sobretudo e deixando a muleta apoiada ao lado. Se jogou contra o colchão, apreciando a comodidade que Zeke tinha, a ela só deram um cobertor extra.  
-Obrigada Marley por não arrumar mais nenhum conflito, podemos ficar em casa quentinhos durante o inverno  
-Não deixe Magath te ouvir falar isso, ou vai arrumar um treinamento de inverno especialmente para você-tomou outro gole de sua bebida  
-O que é isso?  
-Rum  
A menina passou os olhos da caneca que Zeke segurava para a garrafa pousada na mesa de madeira ao lado do loiro.  
-Já bebeu alguma vez?  
-Nunca tive a oportunidade  
Um pouco não faria mal, Zeke se levantou e foi até o baú no canto da tenda, tirando outra caneca de alumínio idêntica a sua, a encheu até a metade e entregou a Pieck, fizeram um brinde silencioso. Ele ficou olhando por cima da caneca enquanto a via dar o primeiro gole de álcool de sua vida, ficando surpreso por não mostrar-se muito afetada pela bebida.  
-Gostei, é doce  
-Realmente nunca bebeu álcool?  
-Nunca, é bem forte, mas tem um gosto bom  
Sentiu o álcool aquecer seu corpo, correndo por suas veias e oprimindo o frio.  
-Está tudo bem?  
Pieck não estava diferente, não mostrou nada diferente, mas ele sentia que havia algo, ela não iria cruzar o acampamento em meio a temperatura negativa e beber com ele se não tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.  
-Matei pela primeira vez nessa batalha  
-Ah, sim, como se sente?  
-É estranho-outro gole e acabou com o conteúdo da caneca, a estendendo para Zeke, continuando a falar enquanto ele lhe servia mais bebida-Sei que demorou bastante, e que comparado a você ou aos outros não deveria ter ficado tão abalada, mas me sinto culpada, não consigo esquecer do rosto dele  
-Você tem todo direito de ficar assim, você é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que conheço, e mesmo sendo um inimigo, o que imagino que ele fosse, não pode ir contra o que você é  
-Alguns anos atrás estava totalmente preparada, depois fingi que poderia passar os treze anos sem matar, claro, o portador anterior do Quadrúpede não conta  
-Cada um vê de uma maneira, pode parecer errado ir se acostumando, mas é o melhor para você  
-Como foi a primeira vez que matou alguém?  
-Logo na minha primeira missão, eles me mandaram entrar contra um quartel e destruir tudo, foi tão intenso que não lembro quem foi o primeiro, na verdade matei todos de uma vez, e não tive tempo de me sentir culpado, eu fiquei sim um pouco abalado, mas não me importei  
A menina deu um longo gole de rum, deixando Zeke se perguntar se foi certo oferecer bebida.  
-Me conte como aconteceu, não lembro de você ter ido contra o campo do inimigo  
-Na verdade ele é quem conseguiu entrar do nosso lado. Só percebi quando ele estava bem do meu lado, atirando contra os soldados da minha armadura, bem no ponto cego das armas. Foi rápido, dois passos e estava na frente dele, o mordi arrancando metade do corpo fora, na hora eu ainda estava com adrenalina, mas quando tudo se acalmou eu consegui refletir o que tinha acontecido-arranhava a unha no alumínio, apreciando o som agudo que saia dele  
-Então você matou um inimigo para que ele não matasse os atiradores, afinal ele não conseguiria te fazer nenhum arranhão. Essa é uma maneira bem condizente com você em fazer as coisas, matar para proteger os outros, agora pense Pieck, se não tivesse feito isso, os atiradores teriam morrido, eles e outros que estivessem em volta, você não matou uma pessoa, você salvou outras  
-Você sabe como confortar as pessoas Zeke-escondeu o rosto atrás da caneca-Deveria fazer isso mais vezes  
-E perder minha pose de durão? Nem pensar, isso é apenas para você, Pieck-chan  
A garota abriu alguns botões da camisa, estava começando a ficar quente, sentia que estava bebendo rápido demais.  
-Quantas dessas você já bebeu?  
-Estou na quarta dose, não estou bêbado, apenas alegre, e você?  
-Acho que estou bêbada, mas quero mais  
Estendeu novamente a caneca, agora ele encheu apenas até a metade, ela não questionou, era como um elixir, não lhe trazia felicidade, mas aliviava um pouco os sentimentos ruins.  
Zeke acendeu outro cigarro, beber lhe dava vontade de fumar, fumar o fazia querer beber mais, um círculo vicioso perigoso.  
-Posso?-apontou para o cigarro preso entre seus lábios  
Estava ousada hoje, e por alguma razão Zeke gostava disso. Se levantou da cadeira, indo se juntar a ela na cama, entregou o cigarro para ela, puxou tudo de uma vez, se engasgando com a fumaça.  
-Não é assim que se faz-riu com sua crise de tose-Primeiro inspire profundamente profundamente-ela foi fazendo conforme ele mandou, inflando as bochechas de fumaça-Agora prenda  
Parecia um esquilo, Zeke não resistiu em apertar sua bochecha com a ponta do dedo, vendo a fumaça sair entre seus lábios.  
-É só isso? Pela quantidade de cigarro que você fuma pensei que fosse algo mais legal. Não tem graça nisso  
-Realmente, não tem, mas é reconfortante-pegou o cigarro de seus dedos e deu sua própria tragada  
-Pelo menos já completei duas tarefas da minha lista-terminou a bebida em um último gole  
-Lista?  
-Fiz uma lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer, beber e fumar faziam parte dela, agora já posso risca-las. Beber eu gostei, fumar não  
Colocou a caneca vazia no chão e pegou seu sobretudo jogado ao lado na cama, depois sua muleta, se apoiando nela para levantar.  
-Já vai?  
-Quer que eu fique?  
-Sim  
Um contato visual, era algo que eles vinham fazendo cada vez mais, como se cada frase dita pelo outro tivesse algo escondido, e o ouvinte tentasse decifrar. Voltou a colocar a muleta apoiada na cama, jogando novamente o sobretudo no colchão, Pieck se jogou em cima dele, deitando com seus cabelos formando um leque ao redor de seu rosto, estava se sentindo um pouco sonolenta.  
-Qual o objetivo em fazer uma lista dessas? Não é meio deprimente  
-Não, eu quero ter certeza que fiz tudo o que queria  
-Quantos itens você já completou  
-Contanto beber e fumar-estendeu a palma da mão para cima, contando nos dedos-Já foram dois  
-Só dois?  
Não conseguiu resistir em rir dela, a menina o olhou chocada, dando um chute na perna do loiro.  
-Não fique rindo, eu só fiz ela recentemente  
-Desculpe, é que falei com tanta propriedade que achei que fosse algo de longa data  
-Acabei de completar quinze anos, ainda não tinha muitas ideias  
-Mas me diga, o que vai fazer quando completar a lista  
-Ficar satisfeita por poder passar o titã sem arrependimentos  
-E se não conseguir fazer tudo até o momento chegar  
-Minha lista não é muito pretensiosa, mas não vou ficar triste, e sim apreciar os que consegui, não posso desmerecer as experiências que tive me lamentando pelas que não aconteceram  
-Você fala como uma adulta, está muito madura  
-Parece meu pai falando-foi a vez dela de rir  
-Acho que seu pai não te daria bebida  
-Nessa parte você está certo  
O cigarro ainda estava na metade quando Zeke o jogou no chão e pisou para apagar as chamas, se deitando ao lado de Pieck, com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e o rosto na mão, olhando brevemente para a pele exposta pelos botões abertos da camisa.  
-O que mais falta nessa lista, algo que posso ajudar?  
-A maioria eu preciso fazer sozinha  
-"Maioria"? Então tem algumas coisas que precisa de companhia  
-Sim  
Seu rosto corou ainda mais, desviou o olhar, de repente o lugar ficou ainda mais quente.  
-O que é, Pieck-chan? Me conte, agora fiquei curioso  
-Coisas de meninas, sabe, coisas que meninas de quinze anos pensam  
Voltou a olhar para ele, a única fonte de luz lá dentro era o aquecedor, que refletia o calor nas lentes de Zeke, ela odiava quando isso acontecia, mas não desviou o olhar novamente porque queria poder transmitir seus desejos para ele, ela não iria tomar a iniciativa, se queria que ele o fizesse esperava estar sendo bem explicita.  
-Nunca fui uma garota de quinze anos, pode me dar uma dica?  
-Vai ficar me torturando, Zeke?-esticou o braço para tirar seus óculos, ele se afastou no início, mas deixou-Se quiser fazer parte de uma primeira experiência minha, faça agora, porque a bebida está me dando coragem de ser clara, se não acontecer vou ficar tão envergonhada que não conseguirei nem olhar mais para você  
Um tempo se passou com os dois se encarando, tanto tempo que Pieck sentiu que havia perdido, o frio da rejeição a fez se sentir angustiada, agora não sabia o que fazer, talvez tenha errado, errado da pior maneira possível. A garota se sentou rapidamente, ficando um pouco tonta, Zeke fez o mesmo, sentia-se enjoada, seu corpo perdeu o calor e o álcool ia para o cérebro.  
-Desculpe, eu...eu vou...  
Não conseguia completar a frase, se levantou com pressa, esquecendo do estado de seu corpo frágil do período de transformação, quase caindo sem estabilidade, até que Zeke a segurou.  
-Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa  
-Acho que confundi as coisas  
Encarava os botões da camisa dele, duvidava que um dia poderia olha-lo nos olhos novamente, era constrangedor.  
-Pieck-ergueu seu rosto delicadamente, mesmo com sua relutância, ela mostrou as faces coradas de vergonha-Se algo acontecer, não tem mais volta  
-Sei disso, e não me importo, prefiro me arrepender pelo o que aconteceu do que pelo que não aconteceu  
Precisava de mais alguma coisa? Não, só precisava dela.  
Sentiu os lábios de Zeke tocando os seus, ainda muito perdida em toda a situação, se segurou nos braços dele, sem conseguir manter-se de pé, agora por suas pernas terem virado gelatina. A barba roçando áspera em seu rosto, diferente do que ela imaginou, mas era gostoso sentir sua pele sendo arranhada.  
-Abra a boca-ele ordenou contra seus lábios  
Obedecendo, deu uma breve abertura para ele entrar, sua língua era dura, curiosa, explorando cada canto dentro de sua boca, ela tentou acompanhá-lo, sentindo o sabor de rum e cigarro, o gosto do cigarro nele era melhor do que ao fumar. A guiou de volta a cama, a menina agradeceu a firmeza do colchão, ousando agora em tocar seu peito, sempre quis fazer isso, conseguia sentir o abdômen definido por baixo do tecido, ronronou quando ele acariciou seu rosto, enrolando os dedos no cabelo da nuca e a prendendo firme para deixá-lo conduzir.  
Engasgou quando sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura, apertando e tentando entender se era mesmo real ou mais um de seus sonhos pecaminosos. Os dedos foram subindo, sentindo o contorno de seus seios, queria agarrar, sentir enfim em sua mão, mas se fizesse não conseguiria parar, e era ainda o primeiro beijo dela, estavam em níveis totalmente diferentes, enquanto ele queria ainda mais, ela já estava se afogando na experiência.  
Se afastaram para recuperar o fôlego, Zeke apreciou o rosto espantado dela, quase deitada na cama, querendo mais, mas não sabendo o que "mais" significava.  
-É melhor você ir  
-Sim  
Estava perdida, o que quer que ele dissesse ela iria obedecer, e isso era o que temia, temia a si mesmo em seus pedidos realizados aquela menina na ocasião em que estavam.  
Pieck pegou suas coisas, lentamente colocando o sobretudo enquanto Zeke ficou sentando a admirando, ela poderia estar tirando ao invés de colocando, mas ele ainda não havia bebido o suficiente para perder a razão.  
Nenhum dos dois dormiu aquela noite, Zeke continuou bebendo na cadeira porque a cama ficou com o calor e cheiro dela, Pieck estava deitada encarando o teto da tenda, sentindo seus lábios formigarem enquanto sua mente estava nublada, sem conseguir ter linhas de raciocínio, não precisava mais de cobertores ou aquecedor, seu corpo emitia calor próprio, e foi assim até a manhã seguinte.

O sol pálido surgiu para acordar os que haviam dormido, levantando acampamento, animados em poderem encontrar o calor e aconchego de seus lares, terem um lugar decente para tomar banho e sem mais sons de tiros o dia todo. Pieck fez questão de ir até a linha férrea com os soldados marleyanos, com medo de ver Zeke, com medo dele ignorá-la no dia seguinte, mas foi inevitável, foi a primeira a chegar no vagão dos oficiais, onde ela sempre viajava, estava sentada ao lado da janela olhando a movimentação para o transporte quando ouviu a porta do vagão se abrir.  
A primeira coisa que Zeke fez ao vê-la ali sentada foi desviar o olhar, doeu mais que um tiro, mais que muita coisa, porém ela não iria demonstrar, voltando a encarar a janela.  
O lugar foi enchendo, o comandante, tenentes e capitães, barulhentos como sempre, acendendo seus charutos e bebendo suas bebidas em uma atmosfera que lembrava a noite anterior, mesmo sendo totalmente diferente. Zeke estava no meio deles, como sempre precisando usar aquela imagem de chefe de guerra que não lembrava em nada o Zeke que ela conhecia, o Zeke que a beijou na noite anterior, talvez estivesse assim por estarem na presença de outras pessoas, ou fosse só uma desculpa para se enganar.  
Soltou um pesado suspiro, não iria se arrepender do que fez, mas era difícil não saber a reação dele.  
O trem começou a andar lentamente pelos trilhos congelados, seria uma longa viagem.  
O loiro estava de costas para ela, não sabia se era bom ou ruim, nas últimas duas horas revezava entre olhar para a paisagem invernal e a nuca do homem, lembrando de quando ele puxou seu cabelo, mordeu o lábio ao sentir o couro cabeludo formigando.  
Quando Zeke levantou ela sentiu borboletas brigando em seu estômago, mas continuou a olhar pela janela, mesmo quando ele veio em sua direção.  
-Tudo bem?  
-Sim-respondeu sem encará-lo  
Pensou que ele iria embora logo, mas se sentou ao seu lado, ela parou de respirar, era difícil entender como ele poderia ser tão decoroso, mas queria tocá-lo, senti-lo, assim como na noite anterior.  
Pieck começou a mover a mão direita que estava pousada no espaço entre eles no banco, arrastando os dedos pelo tecido anavalhado. Zeke mantinha sua mão esquerda segurando o cigarro que acendeu, trocou-o para a outra mão sem tirar os olhos dos oficiais no lado oposto, discretamente sua mão esquerda desceu para o banco, fazendo o mesmo caminho de encontro para a mão dela. Lentamente, cada um podia sentir o outro se aproximando, como um imã, devagar para não espantarem, a imagem diante de seus olhos era irrelevante porque cada célula de seus corpos estava concentrada em finalizar aquele toque ansiado.  
Primeiro foram os dedos médios, um choque percorreu de um para o outro, uma pequena reação elétrica antes de voltarem a realizar o caminho, agora os dedos indicadores, mais um pouco e estariam de mãos cruzadas, segurando com firmeza o outro querendo transmitir que não havia arrependimentos na noite anterior.  
-Yeager!-o chamado vindo de Magath parecia ter criado uma barreira entre os guerreiros, cada um puxou a própria mão rapidamente-Venha dizer ao Tenente Güller sobre como você acertou uma pedra naquele avião  
Se levantou lentamente, olhando para Pieck de esgueira, notando que ela também o encarava, pelo visto não teriam uma oportunidade para conversarem tão cedo.

  
O recesso de inverno, havia um bom tempo que não curtiam esse período de folga, da última vez Pieck passou a virada para o novo ano no formato de titã em meio a um pântano. Agora estava na casa da avó de Zeke, usando avental e com o rosto sujo de fermento, seus cabelos estavam presos com um lápis que usou para anotar em seu caderno a nova receita.  
-Quais são seus planos para a virada do ano?-a senhora Yeager perguntou enquanto a ensinava a assar bolo lamington  
-Provavelmente irei ficar com meu pai em casa, nunca tivemos o costume de sair  
-Os vizinhos aqui costumam fazer uma comemoração de ano novo, é divertido  
-Não sei senhora Yeager, meu pai não pode ficar fora durante o inverno-salpicava coco ralado tão fino que parecia neve  
-Vai ser uma boa oportunidade de usar aquele vestido que fiz para você  
A senhora Yeager havia entrado para o mundo da costura, e Pieck era sua principal modelo, como não haviam lojas com opções muito bonitas na zona de internamento, a mulher costurava belas peças para a menina, o vestido ao qual ela se referia foi o presente mais recente.  
-Lá tem aquecedor, é espaçoso, é bom que o seu pai pode conhecer gente nova, da ultima vez me disse que ele estava muito entediado em casa  
-Sim, esta, vou pensar, não prometo  
-Me chame de intrometida-começou a aquecer a água para fazer chá-Mas encontrei seu pai semana passada enquanto vocês estavam na missão e comentei sobre isso, ele disse que adoraria, mas dependia de você  
-Senhora Yeager!-a repreendeu com um sorriso divertido no rosto  
-Ele também concorda que você deve sair mais, na sua idade eu não parava em casa  
-O Zeke vai?-tentou perguntar da maneira mais casual possível  
-Ele nunca vai, o chamo todo ano, mas ele sempre recusa  
Isso era bom ou ruim? Queria ou não vê-lo?  
-Bom, já que meu pai concorda, não vejo porque não ir  
Ofereceu seu melhor sorriso enquanto pegava a panela suja de chocolate derretido e passava o dedo para comer um pouco.

Precisava avisar a Zeke que logo não conseguiria mais subir tantas escadas até seu apartamento, estava ficando velha e se quisesse que a avó continuasse ajudando deveria se mudar para um apartamento no térreo. Tirou a chave do bolso de seu casaco, abrindo o apartamento e encontrando uma enorme bagunça, a mulher bufou irritada, havia arrumado tudo quando ele estava fora, havia voltado há poucos dias e conseguiu deixar tudo naquele estado.  
Sem sinal de Zeke, foi até o quarto escuro, distinguindo sua figura adormecida mesmo já sendo quase onze horas. Abriu as cortinas deixando a luz entrar, depois puxou as cobertas o expondo ao frio, o neto começou a resmungar enquanto procurava se aquecer.  
-Vamos, eu preciso arrumar a casa e não vou fazer isso com você deitado o dia todo-havia aprendido a ser mais impositiva com Pieck, a menina ainda dizia para ela deixar Zeke parar de ser folgado, porém uma avó não pode só virar as costas para o único neto  
-Já vou-resmungou enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro na cama  
Começou a catar as roupas jogadas no chão, o cesto de roupa suja deveria ser enfeite, a maioria das pessoas pensa que Zeke é um homem bem organizado, mas era um verdadeiro bagunceiro, o máximo que ele fazia era lavar a louça para não deixar acumular até a próxima visita da avó.  
-Bebeu ontem a noite?  
O loiro saiu do quarto, encontrando a avó de olho em uma garrafa de conhaque pela metade e um copo vazio em cima da mesinha da sala.  
-Vó, eu estou de folga  
-Não deveria beber sozinho, não faz bem para você-pegou um cachecol jogado em cima do abajur-Vamos ter novamente a festa de ano novo da vizinhança  
-Sabe que não sou muito sociável  
-A última vez que foi você era ainda adolescente, desde então sempre passa o ano novo sozinho  
-Não vou-disse com firmeza  
Atravessou a sala, coçando os olhos para espantar o sono enquanto entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta.  
-Convidei os Finger para irem esse ano, eles confirmaram  
A maçaneta foi girada lentamente, uma cabeça loira apareceu curiosa pela fresta.  
-Eles confirmaram?  
-Sim-repetiu-A própria Pieck disse que vai  
-Entendi, vou ver o que vou fazer no dia e se estiver livre eu passo lá  
Sua avó parou o que estava fazendo e se virou rapidamente só para ver quando Zeke voltou a fechar a porta, o chamava todo ano, e ainda o fazia por costume, mas não imaginou que ele fosse aceitar.

  
Pieck penteava o cabelo, puxando um último fio que estava fora do lugar, se o vestido era lindo ao menos deveria pentear o cabelo, escolhendo um rabo de cavalo alto e repartindo o cabelo para o lado esquerdo, tão impecável que a pessoa no reflexo não parecia ela. O vestido que a senhora Yeager fez cabia perfeitamente em seu corpo, o tecido salmão com decote canoa, mangas que iam até os pulsos e o comprimento até os joelhos, as meias de nylon pretas procurava dar um pouco de calor, mas sem sucesso, mesmo em casa já estava com frio, mas ficou tão bonita que não quis trocar de roupa.  
-Vamos?  
Saiu do quarto encontrando o pai a sua espera na sala, segurando uma travessa de comida para levar, o homem vestia sua melhor roupa, mas ficou estático quando viu a filha.  
-Pieck, você está linda  
-Obrigada  
Recebeu com gratidão o elogio, porém era comum seu pai elogiar sua beleza, aos olhos dele ela seria sempre a menina mais bonita de Marley. Ao saírem do prédio e encontrarem o frio da rua, Pieck se escondeu dentro do sobretudo, mais uma vez pensando se deveria ou não trocar de roupa, mas isso provavelmente magoaria a senhora Yeager, então decidiu enfrentar o frio.

Zeke havia chegado muito cedo, mas fingia total desinteresse em tudo, aceitando uma bebida, porém recusando conversar com as pessoas que iam cumprimentá-lo. O espaço era amplo e bem decorado na medida do possível, a mesa bem servida com uma contribuição de cada um, sua avó papeava com as amigas, estavam falando dele, era visível pela maneira como o grupo o encarava ali parado tentando passar despercebido, algo totalmente impossível para ele.  
Começou a se perguntar se Pieck realmente iria, começou a pensar que poderia ser alguma mentira da sua avó para lhe fazer sair de casa. Ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de conversar desde o beijo, queria vê-la, estava com saudades, e precisavam colocar as coisas no lugar, se dessem um tempo muito grande temia que acabassem perdendo a oportunidade e viverem apenas fingindo que nada aconteceu. Não tinha como bater na porta dela para conversar, o recesso de inverno parou as atividades no quartel, se esperasse voltarem seria tarde.  
Mantinha os olhos na entrada, a cada vez que a porta abria seu coração palpitava um pouco para depois se decepcionar. Decidiu ir à mesa pegar mais uma bebida quando a porta abriu novamente, desta vez seu coração saltou, retumbou tão forte que ele temia que as outras pessoas ouvissem.  
Pieck entrou acompanhada de seu pai, tirando o pesado sobretudo que vestia e revelando um belo vestido que a fazia parecer ser banhada pelo pôr-do-sol, os cabelos bem penteados brilhavam e não haviam olheiras em seu rosto porque agora ela não precisava mais acordar cedo depois de virar a noite lendo ou ficar dias sem dormir no formato do titã, suas faces estavam coradas e enquanto cumprimentava a senhora Yeager a mesma mostrou onde estava o neto, parado diante da mesa de bebidas.  
Diferente dele, a garota não parecia esperar sua presença, porém lhe direcionou um grande sorriso, como se todo esse tempo tivesse se enganado sobre o desejo que tinha em rever o homem.  
Agora depois de tanto tempo esperando, Zeke não sabia como se aproximar, ela estava o tempo todo cercada pelo pai e sua avó, duvidava que fossem conseguir disfarçar diante deles, e o próprio Zeke estava fugindo um pouco, a admirando de longe ainda abalado em como ela estava encantadora. Pieck sorria para aqueles que a cumprimentavam, eram dois guerreiros em uma festa, porém ela parecia mais acessível que o loiro, sempre desviando e dando desculpas para sair de uma roda de conversa que se formava ao seu redor. Seus olhares desviavam sempre porque estavam constantemente observando o outro.  
A menina não suportava mais a situação, se estavam ali era bom conversarem logo, ou não iria sossegar até colocar um fim naquela expectativa.  
Zeke entendeu o que ela queria dizer ao apontar para o lado de fora do salão, onde não deveria ter ninguém pelo frio que fazia.  
-Onde vai?-sua avó lhe abordou no meio do caminho  
-Fumar  
Deixou o copo vazio em cima de uma mesa e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de Pieck.  
Estava abraçando o próprio corpo, sentindo os ossos tremerem, mas se aqueceu quando viu Zeke se aproximando, acendendo um cigarro e andando em passos curtos. Quando estavam enfim frente a frente, ninguém falou nada, Pieck pensou se deveria ter colocado um sapato de salto ao invés daquelas botas para complementar a diferença de altura entre eles, mas ela gostava assim.  
-Você está linda  
-Obrigada-tirou um fio de cabelo que caia em seu rosto  
-Como tem passado?  
-Colocando o sono em dia, e você  
-O mesmo  
Suas vozes morreram, olhando em volta a procura de algo para falar, Zeke consumia seu cigarro rapidamente, já Pieck brincava com o colar de ouro que pegou da caixa de jóias que um dia pertenceu a sua mãe.  
-Está nevando  
Anunciou ao ver os primeiros flocos de neve daquele inverno caírem do céu.  
-Acho que precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia-mordeu os lábios ao vê-la corar ainda mais-Na manhã seguinte, eu fui até a sua tenda, mas você não estava mais lá, parecia ter fugido  
-Fiquei nervosa, não queria ouvir nada que pudesse me magoar, porque, pelo menos para mim, foi algo muito bom  
-Por que acha que eu diria algo para te magoar?  
-Quando você fica colocando os deveres acima de tudo, iria falar que guerreiros não deveriam se relacionar entre si, e isso poderia prejudicar nosso trabalho, sabe, o tipo de coisa que você fala quando quer impressionar os oficiais. Nunca sei qual Zeke vou encontrar, o chefe de guerra ou o que contrabandeava chocolate para mim  
-Acha que foi o chefe de guerra quem te beijou?  
-Não-disse rapidamente  
-Então porque é ele quem deveria estar aqui resolvendo isso?  
A neve caía rapidamente, lembrando a Pieck as lascas de coco jogadas no bolo que fez dias antes.  
-Há quanto tempo você queria aquilo?  
-Menos tempo que você, eu vejo a maneira como você me olha, e quando eu percebi qual era sua intenção eu comecei a pensar também na possibilidade. E você, quanto tempo faz?  
-Mais do que seria possível dizer sem parecer errado. Você ainda é muito nova, sou nove anos mais velho, e vou morrer em alguns anos...  
-Eu também, não fique se martirizando sozinho  
-O que espera disso?  
-Apreciar a vida enquanto posso, antes de ser devorada  
-Então foi apenas uma das suas tarefas da lista?-tentou parecer indiferente, mas a ideia o deixou magoado  
-Sim, mas você sabe o que estava escrito na lista?  
-"Beijar alguém pela primeira vez"?-ergueu a sobrancelha  
-Não, "Beijar o Zeke"-cruzou os braços atrás das costas-Tem outras coisas envolvendo seu nome, mas não posso falar ou vai perder a graça  
Começaram a ouvir o tumulto do lado de dentro, logo daria meia-noite e iniciariam um novo ano.  
-Sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui?-questionou enquanto alisava suas bochecha com a ponta do dedo-Tentar te convencer a tentarmos para ver se dá certo, mas parece que você não precisa ser convencida  
- **5!**  
-Ainda bem que não, porque seus argumentos foram péssimos  
- **4!**  
-Não consigo raciocinar muito bem com você por perto  
- **3!**  
-Então, Zeke-deu um passo mais próximo a ele-Pode me beijar se quiser, sempre que quiser  
- **2!**  
A enlaçou pela cintura e trouxe de encontro a si, enquanto Zeke curvou o corpo para alcançá-la, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, Pieck encontrou calor naqueles braços, e ele sentiu uma paz inexplicável. Não ouviram os gritos de comemoração à meia-noite, o mundo poderia terminar naquele momento, porque estavam juntos, apenas eles e nada mais importava, sentindo o coração do outro bater forte, e depois ambos em sincronia, mais alto que passos de titãs.  
A apertou mais firme em seus braços, temendo que ela fosse embora, que a tirassem dele, brasa ardia em seu peito, queria viver eternamente naquele beijo realizado durante a primeira neve do ano.

  
**850**

...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam o que acharam do capitulo, a senhora Yeager sem querer acabou sendo o cupido deles XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são o alimento preferido de uma escritora de fanfic, não se esqueçam disso. Sugestões, opiniões e criticas construtivas são bem-vindas.  
> Instagram: @thaisafreddi


End file.
